


What Would Damon Do

by MelindZ



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 65,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindZ/pseuds/MelindZ
Summary: Damon has been rejected by Katherine and Elena. Peter Whitlock acting on instructions from Jasper calls him to help with a situation in Forks Washington. He gets a good deal of money and a Black Ferrari 812 out of the deal. Damon takes care of a little problem for Jasper in Seattle before he arrives in Forks.





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a TVD/TO/Twilight Crossover story. I do not own the rights to these works: L.J. Smith, the CW and Stephanie Meyer have ownership. I am playing with their universes. The twists in the plot and original characters created for this story are mine.

# Chapter 1: Revelations

## [Damon’s POV]

I am more than a little irritated.  “It will always be Stefan.”  The response from those two bitches.  I’m done.  Stefan can deal with them from here on out.

‘The Yellow Rose of Texas,’ starts to play on my cell phone.  “This better be good or I’m going drive there to kick your ass.  What do you need?”

“Well you sure are in a mood.”  Peter points out.  “The Major needs a favor.”

“Spill it or I’m hanging up.”

“He wants you to take care of a problem in Seattle.  His former family doesn’t believe that it is their problem, since the yellow bellies are all planning to move to Rochester, NY tomorrow, to get away from a problem they created.”

“If you were here I would use you as barbeque fuel.  What makes me interested in anything in Seattle?”

“You can kill a bunch of Cold Ones.”

“Now we are getting somewhere.  How soon does this problem need to be taken out?”

“As soon as possible, after you clear out that nasty bunch.  The Major would like you to check on someone.  Her name is Bella Swan.  She is the Forks Police Chief’s daughter. ”

“Is she a cold one?  He wants me to kill her too?”

“No!” Peter whisper shouts.  “The Major claims her as his human sister.”

Ok, I admit I’m interested and it is a good excuse to get out of Mystic Falls for a while.  Another plus to do this is Major Jasper Whitlock will owe him big time.

“I’ll do it.”

“You should be getting a package with some helpful information in a few minutes.”  Peter hangs up.

I hear a knock on the front door.  The delivery guy hands me a package and runs away from the house as if his life depended upon it.

I admit I’m pissed off, but what the hell?

I open the package.  It contains a Washington Driver’s license with my picture and my ‘human’ age, a Washington State title for a Ferrari and 30K in one hundred dollar bills.

On a piece of notebook paper in the Majors hand writing.  **_The money is to purchase what you will need to get the job done.  JW_**

Hmm the Major must care about this girl in Forks.  He isn’t contacting me personally; probably trying to get around the Pixie’s visions.

I vamp upstairs pack a bag with all the stuff I will need for a few days and call a buddy of mine that owes me a free flight to anywhere I want to go.

### Seattle

After landing at SeaTac, I make my way to the parking deck and put my bag into the parked Black Ferrari 812 that my title matches.  Not bad, I’m keeping this one no matter what the Major says.  He must really care about this sister of his.

I head to the closest Military Base.  It is early in the morning still dark outside.  I’m dressed in a ranking officer’s uniform that I borrowed from a locker.  I compel my way into the weapons storage area.  I have a gizmo that interferes with their sensors for twenty seconds.  I find the locker I need with the stinger missile; it is scheduled to be destroyed tomorrow.  I alter the paperwork to put yesterday’s date and as its destruction date, forging the signature that is on one of the former pages, placing the page as if it was missing under some of the unused sheets.  I use my gizmo again.  I vamp out with the weapon box. I stash it close to the car. I quickly change into raven form and fly over the buildings going back to the locker and to change back into my civilian wear.  Good I didn’t wrinkle the uniform.  I take my acquired weapon and put it in the trunk of the car.

Peter had left a note in one of the bundles of cash with coordinates on it.  I put them into the cars GPS and it lead me to an area with abandoned bunkers.  I park the car a mile away in an old hanger and return to the site.  It was easy in the daylight to spot the cold ones guards.  Three of them dressed from head to toe in camo, with masks and sunglasses.  No rifles.  Wannabees.

I throw three white phosphorus grenades within two minutes the guards are ash.  The door of the bunker flies opens.  I fire the missile into the bunker.  I run like hell and switch mid-run into raven form to get away from the explosion.  There are multiple explosions.  Stupid Cold Ones, the bunker had munitions stored there.

Next on Peter’s list to eliminate are a Red Headed cold one and her sidekick.  He left me pictures and coordinates to find them.  Both of them are in an old abandoned warehouse near the docks.  Sidekick is trying to calm the bitch down.  She is screaming at him.  I wonder if she found out about the bunker.  I have beam clearance over their heads.  I make my way to the point where I can toss the two white phosphorus grenades and have an exit from the blast readily available.  I’m not sticking around for this fire.  I see both Cold Ones go up in flames; they are rushing around to put out the flames causing more things to catch fire.  I switch to Raven form and fly out of the building through an open window.  That fire is going to be a hot one.  I fly two miles to the Ferrari.  I have a girl to meet.

### Drippy Forks Washington

The next little note in the cash bundle is todays date, two pictures, a time and coordinates, with a message “Don’t kill the prick”.  I notice on the back of the girls picture another set of coordinates. “After” is the only word.  I am going to torch Peter and toast marshmallows, the irritating fuck.

I park the Ferrari at a nice Inn in Port Angeles, and make reservations and pay in advance for a room for two for tonight and tomorrow night.  Then fly to the designated spot.  I’m forty minutes early.  I shake out my feathers.  It just rained and everything drips.  I shake out my plumage again.  I would be pissed if I were in my leathers.

I sit on the branch watching the Cold One and the young woman I am supposed to rescue walk under the branches of the tree I’m sitting in.  I listen to their conversation as the prick dumps the girl he is supposed to love so cruelly.  Fuck if he doesn’t make the cold bitch Katherine and Elena look kind. 

I fly after her as she tries to catch him.  She collapses passed out.  I hear a wolf’s howl in the background.  If there are werewolves here I’m not taking any chances with her.  I pick her up and run to the coordinates that Peter gave me on the back of her picture.

It’s a hunting cabin in the woods.  I quickly open the door to a small room with a sofa, two chairs and a kitchen table next to a tiny kitchen.  It is a two bedroom log cabin.  It is dry.  It has a fireplace with stacked wood beside it.  I start a fire in the fireplace to take off the chill. 

She needs to get warm quickly or she will go into shock.  I search and find the bathroom door just off the kitchen. It only has a stand up shower.  I pull her clothes off except for her underwear and stand her up in the hot water to get her body temperature up.  She is still out, I shampoo her hair it had mud in it.  She is gorgeous.  I push that thought out of my mind.  This is for medical reasons.  She will be sick if I can’t get her warm.

After her skin turns pink, I pull her out and dry her off with a couple of beach towels that were hanging on hooks.  Folded on top of the towel shelves are clothes that I would wear for me with tags still on them and clothes that will fit her with tags still on them, along with socks and underwear.  There are also shoes in our sizes.  Peter I swear to God I am going to kick your ass the next time I see you.

I change her into dry underwear at vamp speed.  Put the new jeans and sweater on, along with the socks.  I wrap her hair in a dry towel, making a turban out of it.  I put her on one of the beds in a room that looks less rustic than the other bedroom.  I pull a light blanket up over her.

I find a thermostat on the kitchen wall.  I turn on the heating unit.  Now I need find some food to cook and a pot for coffee; something to warm her up on the inside.

The refrigerator is working, and I find a small box freezer on the back porch filled with frozen vegetables and some of the meat from the last hunt nicely wrapped in there.  I put on a small venison roast in a pressure cooker. I season it with a little curry, some salt and pepper on the front burner.  I put the frozen mixed vegetables along with some dried spices in a pot with a dash of olive oil in a pot to heat on the back burner. I put a cup of rice with three cups of water in a bowl to put the small microwave and set it on high for twelve minutes. 

I alternate between wanting to hug Peter or kick his ass to kingdom come.  Everything I need to help the girl is in this cabin.  I know his hunches are pretty accurate. But the fucker is totally cryptic in telling you what he knows.  If I were to make a wild ass deduction I would think that his wife Charlotte was the psychic and he just scrambles the messages to keep us all guessing.

I put a few more logs on the fire.  I have a little bit of time to myself, to think about what the hell I am doing.  But on the other hand, it’s a hell of a lot better to be doing something here than going on a rampage in Mystic Falls: Bitches.

### Meeting Chief Charlie Swan

There is a knock on the door.  I look up to see a six foot tall man with brown hair and eyes.  He resembles the sleeping girl in the other room.  I hold out my hand for him to shake, “I am Damon Salvatore.”

He narrows his eyes briefly.  “I am Police Chief Charlie Swan.  I saw the smoke from the chimney.  My daughter is missing and I wanted to see if she is here.”  He shakes my hand firmly.

“Is she about five foot four with long brown hair and eyes?”

“That sounds about right.”

“She is sleeping in the other bedroom.  I shut the door when I started cooking something for her to eat.  I found her unconscious in the woods and carried her until I found this cabin.  I am grateful to whoever keeps this cabin up. I really think it saved her life.  She felt cold to the touch, I was worried about hypothermia.”

“Where are you from Damon?”

“I’m originally from Mystic Falls, Virginia.”

“Can I see your driver’s license?”

“Sure,” I pull out my Mystic Falls license and hand it over.

He glances at it and hands it back to me.

“What are you doing here in Washington?”

“I came up to see a friend of mine, Jasper Whitlock.  He and I go back a long way.”

“You just missed him.  His family moved away yesterday.”  His voice was devoid of emotion, just stating a fact.  “Cut the crap! Why are you really here?”

“I was sent here to rescue your daughter.”  Damn he can’t be compelled and it seems like he can compel the truth out of me.  I am so up shit creek.

“Who sent you?”

“Jasper Whitlock’s brother Peter Whitlock gave me information to save a girl named Bella Swan.”

“Why did you want to save my daughter?”

“It was a good reason to leave Mystic Falls for a while.  My ex-girlfriend and the girl I was falling for both told me within an hour of each other that they would choose my brother Stefan over me.  Your daughter deserves better than the guy she was dating, he just abandoned her in the woods.”

“What did he say when he left her?”

I’ll be damned if I didn’t tell him verbatim what Edward and Bella said to each other.

“What do you expect to get out of this situation?”

I look him in the eye and state truthfully, “Maybe a good friend or two.”

“Smart answer,” I swear his mustache twitched.

### Dinner at the Cabin

## [Bella’s POV]

God my head hurts.  I hear Dad and another masculine voice talking in the other room.  I notice my change of clothes and the towel on my head.  I have a feeling that I know who changed my clothes.  I feel a blush burning my cheeks.  I peek around the door and see a very stunning looking man.  I listen as Charlie asks Damon where he is from.  Damon is close to six feet tall with raven black hair and ice blue eyes that flash fire at some of the things Charlie is asking him.  He has a toned body.  I just split up with Edward.  The thought causes a pang; but not the devastating pain that I was expecting. 

When he tells Charlie about being dumped by the two women in his life that he cares about; I feel angry at the two women for being so cruel.  Maybe they should date Edward.  That was a vicious thought.  Before Charlie demands the poor man’s first born, I decide I need to rescue him.

I open the door, “What smells so good?”

Charlie and Damon turn to look at me.

“Bella, how are you feeling?”

“Dad, I’m fine.  I just have a slight headache.  I should feel better after I eat something.  The food smells wonderful.  Thank you for making supper for us Damon.”

His eyes twinkle at me, “At your service my lady, he pulls the chair out from the table for me to sit down.”

“Thank you kind sir,” I glance up at him through my eyelashes.  What the hell am I doing?  I am flirting with the man.

Charlie coughs.

Damon looks up, “You can get your own chair.”  He walks over to the microwave to pull out a bowl of rice he put in there.  Then he opens up the pressure cooker.  That roast smells so good.  He uses a ladle to get some of the au jus from the venison and pours it over the rice.  Then he puts it back in the microwave for a few more minutes. He puts everything in serving dishes and brings them to the table.

While he does that Charlie sets the table with plates and silverware.  Damon pours us each a cup of coffee and sets them on the table.  Charles carves the venison into thin slices for serving.”

“This is so good.  Where did you learn to cook?”

“I have been cooking all my life.  I learned from my mother as soon as I was old enough to help in the kitchen.  I had really good ingredients to work with tonight.”

“You should have good ingredients; I stocked this cabin for Dad, Billy and Harry.  If they aren’t fishing they are here during hunting season.”

Damon blinks, “Thank you.  It is easier to cook when you have proper ingredients and tools to do the job.”

After supper, Damon cleans off the table.  I put up the food and put the dishes in the dishwasher.  I look over at him and ask “Damon how long to you plan to stay?”

He glances over at me.  “I think I would like to stay here for a couple of months.  I really don’t have anything pressing to do back in Mystic Falls.”

“Dad, do you mind if he stayed at the cabin for a while?”

“He is welcome to stay here.  Since I own the cabin and it’s not hunting season, I don’t think Harry or Billy will mind either.”  Charlie has heard somethings about the young men on the reservation.  He thinks that Harry and Billy will be too busy to think about the cabin for some time.

“Chief Swan, since you have to work tomorrow I will take the couch tonight.”  Damon offers.

“Call me Charlie.  I’ll take you up on the offer. Good night Bella,” in a rare gesture for him he kisses me on the forehead.  He slips a stone into my pocket.  I don’t think Damon is aware of it.

He leaves both Damon and I in the living room and closes the bedroom door.  We both sit down in the chairs with a cup of coffee each.

### Tales to Tell

For some reason I decide to tell Damon everything that happened to me starting with my decision to move to Forks.  He listened intently.  When I told him about the incident in Phoenix with James, I swear I heard his teeth grind. 

“Alice killed James?” He asks.  I nod.  He touches the scar on my wrist and frowns a little.

I tell him about the distance created between Edward and I, since the debacle in Phoenix.  I look back and see that was our breaking point.  It wasn’t today when he left me in the woods.

I tell him everything up to and including my botched birthday party. 

## [Damon’s POV]

I tell Bella my story about being in the Civil War.  I was ordered to lead my men into battle where we would all be slaughtered.  I argued with my commanding officer until I was blue in the face.  I walked out of his tent and I don’t remember what happened after that.  The next morning that aftermath of the battle all of my men had been killed but me.  Due to the severity of a head injury, I was given a medical discharge from the Confederate Army.  I never told anyone about it.  I didn’t want my father to know.  He would have used it as an excuse to disinherit me and give the family assets to Stefan my brother, his favorite. 

I came back and unbeknownst to me Katherine already had my seventeen year old brother Stefan as her lover.  She seduced me and started to teach me about being a vampire.  She taught me benefits of being immortal and dangled the promise of being with her forever.

In the end our father shot us in the back killing us for consorting with a vampire.  Katherine had fed both of us with her blood.  So when our father shot us in the back we turned into vampires like Katherine.  Stefan didn’t want to be alone in immortality so he forced me to drink blood to complete my transformation.

What we didn’t know, at that time the town council was rounding up vampires that night to burn them in an old church.  Katherine managed to bribe someone to let her escape.  I found out later that some of the witches saved the vampires but imprisoned them in a tomb under the church.  I plotted one hundred and forty seven years to free Katherine from that tomb.  When I finally got everything together and two witches to open the tomb, she wasn’t there.

I tell her about the time I was imprisoned with Enzo and how we were both used as experimental scientific test subjects by members of the Whitmore and Gilbert families.  I told her about Enzo, the fire and turning off my humanity.  I finally got it back when I met Elena Gilbert.  She is Katherine’s doppelganger.  Her kindness and selflessness attracted me.  All of this leads up to both Katherine and Elena telling me that they would always choose Stefan.  When Peter Whitlock called I was willing to leave Mystic Falls just to get away for a while.”

## [Bella’s POV]

I’m flabbergasted.  “We have similar ‘tragic’ stories yet we are sitting here talking them through rationally.”  I scratch behind my ear.  “This has got to be the weirdest therapy session.”

Damon laughs.  I swear he is slightly embarrassed.  “I have never told my story to anyone.”

“I am really glad that I was able to tell you my story.  It helps to have someone outside of Forks to talk about it.  I am going to put starch in all of Charlie’s underwear.  That sneak gave me a truth stone.”

“What?” He looks at me puzzled.

“A truth stone influences people to tell the whole truth within a fairly small radius like this room.”

I am amused at his reaction.  “Thank God.  I was trying to figure out a way to avoid your father.”

I laugh.  “I will pay him back when he decides to go on another date.”

“Damon, I am attracted to you.  I want to see where our friendship will go.  I think we need to start from there and work forward.”

He looks at me with a sly look, “I can do friends, then friends with benefits, but further than that you will have to propose.”

I laugh and pop him on the arm.  “You are sin walking, but I am willing to see where we go from here.”

“Well tomorrow I have to go get the Ferrari 812 that Jasper got for me from Port Angeles.”

“I’ll give you a ride: if you let me drive the Ferrari later.”

He waggles his eyebrows at me.  “What do I get in return?”

“That is for me to know and you to find out.”  I grin back at him.

“A challenge; I like that.”  He hugs me.  “It’s time for us to sleep.”  He walks me to the bedroom door and gives me a light kiss on the lips.  I enter the room and close the door.  I think that is the nicest thing a guy has done for me.

 

 

_A/N: This is a TVD/TO/Twilight Crossover story.  I do not own the rights to these works: L.J. Smith, the CW and Stephanie Meyer have ownership.  I am playing with their universes._ _I am marking this story for **Mature** content, so if you are under the age of 17+ just wait a bit until you are older._ _To readers of this story my sincere thanks, I hope you enjoy the journey with me. -- Mel_

_A/N: A guest pointed out that flash grenades won’t be as effective as white phosphorus grenades, so I made the change.  Thank you for pointing this out to me. --Mel_

 


	2. New Adventures

# Chapter 2: New Adventures

## [Damon’s POV]

In the morning Bella drives me to Port Angeles in her reddish pickup truck.  I follow her back to the cabin.  I spend the rest of the weekend in the hunting cabin with Charlie and Bella.  Charlie was pulled out a few times for official duty. 

“Damon, I have to go to school tomorrow.”  I pout at her. 

She laughs at me.  “That won’t work.  I need to return to the ‘real’ world.  I appreciate you staying here with me.  It makes it easier to go back to school.  I have a work shift at Newton’s Outfitters after school.  Can you meet me there after I get off work?”

“Reality is overrated and often bites.”

She crosses the room and hugs me.  “Are you going to turn your phone back on?  I’m sure your family and friends miss you.”

“Do I have to?” She smiles at me and picks up my phone.  “I will pay you $200 if you toss the damn thing into the stream out back.”  I try to bribe her.

Laughing she presses the on button.  “Wow you have over a hundred calls.”  She hands the damn thing to me.  It starts playing my brother’s theme song.  I groan.

“What?”

“Damon, where are you?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“We need you here.”

“Why?”

“Katherine changed Caroline into a vampire yesterday evening.”

“Why are you calling me? Just get Bonnie to make her a daylight ring, teach her how to compel, snack and give a drop of blood.  You should be fine.  Just don’t put her on the Bunny diet or let her near a blood bank: TTFN.”  He hangs up.

Bella looks at me, “Problems?”

I glance up from my phone.  “Nothing they can’t handle.  I’ll drive you to school tomorrow and pick you up for your shift at Newton’s.  Then I want to take you out to dinner after you get off work.”

She looks into my eyes and sees that I’m sincere. “Ok, I would like that.”

I drive her back into town to Charlies.  I wait for her to open the door.  She waves at me and goes into the house.

I have some things to do.  I am not planning on returning anytime soon to Mystic Falls.  They can bite me.

I return to the cabin and park the car near the house.  I am going hunting.  I fly to Port Angeles.  I find one of the all night diners and hide outside in the trees.  I find a healthy college student to compel, feed, give a drop of blood and head back to the cabin.  Then I go by the blood bank and get a few quarts of blood, stuff them into a backpack and alter their records.  I don’t want to bring attention to myself.  Bella is too important.  I am surprised by the thought.  I enjoy a good run back to the cabin.  I stuff the blood bags in the crisper of the fridge.  That should last a week.  I’ll go back to Port Angeles tomorrow and hit up the liquor store while Bella is in school.

## [Bella’s POV]

Damon was a pleasant distraction all weekend.  He was full of stories about different places he had visited over the years.  Promising me that he would take me to the ones I want to visit with him.  I go to my room.  I notice my photo album sitting on my desk.  I open it the pictures of Edward and I are missing.  I look at my cd player; the disk of music that Edward composed and recorded for me is also missing.  That rat, he had no right.  The tickets they gave me to go see my mother are also missing.  Fine if he wants me to forget him like he never existed.  I will go along with the plan that they never existed.  I’ll make an exception for Jasper since he indirectly sent Damon to me.

## [Alice’s POV]

I give Bella a month to six weeks.  She will welcome us back to Forks gratefully, enough to finally agree to marry Edward and have his baby.  Jasper will return when Bella does.  I just have to get Rose to keep calling until Edward answers his phone.  He has taken off for Brazil of all places.  I look for Bella to see if she changed her mind yet.  I can’t see her!  I grab my phone and make a reservation to fly into Port Angeles. 

## [Damon’s POV]

Bella let me pick her up for school this morning.  I am waiting for her to finish for the day.  I hear the chatter of her fellow students.  I wonder if Bella will let me eat Jessica and Mike.  I’m not sure how tasty their blood would be, but I don’t like the things they are saying about her.  The last bell rings letting them out for the day.  I am leaning up against the Ferrari.  I have my favorite leather jacket on.  Bella is talking to a tall dark haired girl.  She looks up and sees me.  She smiles and tells her friend, “Hey, I have someone I would like for you to meet.”  She brings her friend over to the car.  “Damon, I would like for you to meet my best friend Angela.  Angela this is Damon Salvatore.  He is a good friend of Jaspers.”

“I am Pleased to meet you Angela.” I pick up her hand and gently kiss the back of it.  She blushes sweetly. 

“Hello Damon.  I can see why Bella is praising your Southern manners.  The guys around here can learn a thing or two.” 

“Thank you Miss Angela.  Bella are you ready to leave?”

“Yes, thanks.  Angela I’ll see you tomorrow.”

I hear Jessica complaining to Tyler, “How does she do it?  Get all the good looking rich guys to notice her.”

Tyler looks at her.  “Well she isn’t green with envy; that helps.”  Jessica punches him on the arm and stalks off.  Tyler is rubbing his arm looking a little puzzled.

I open the car door for Bella.  She slides into the seat allowing me to close the door.  My phone starts playing “The Yellow Rose of Texas.”

“Peter, what the hell do you want?”

“You need to get on the road to Texas with Bella.  Charlie will be fine.  You guys need to leave now.  Go by the station and talk to Charlie.”

“Can you tell me what’s going on?”

“Bella is in danger if you stay.”  He hangs up.

I drive to the police station with Bella.  Charlie meets us at the door.  He hands Bella a suitcase.  “You need to get on the road after Damon clears his things from the Cabin.  The Quileute’s have figured out you are a vampire Damon and they are out for blood.  Plus Alice Cullen is on a plane to Port Angeles.  It will take her a few more hours to get here.”

I hug my Dad.  “Will you be in danger?”

He hugs me back.  “I will be safe.  Just we can avoid a lot of problems and pain if you guys leave now.”

Damon opens the door for me letting me slide into the seat, closes the door and puts my suitcase in the trunk.  “Well I guess you will get to meet Peter the cryptic ass, this trip.”

My phone rings, I answer it after the first note.  “Get your ass moving, you can stop in Portland.”

“Peter I’m going to shoot your ass.”  I realize I’m talking to air he hung up.

Bella is laughing, I quirk a brow.

“Won’t the bullet just bounce off his ass?  It’s marble you know.”

“Well I can hope to chip a piece off it.”


	3. On the Road

# Chapter 3: On the Road

## [Damon’s POV]

I park a half a mile from the cabin.  Bella looks at me sideways, “What’s going on?”

“Charlie said you could be in danger.  I am going to go check out the cabin and make sure it’s safe.”

I shift into my raven form and fly around the cabin.  There is a very strong doggie scent around the cabin.  No one is here.  There is a large wolf hanging out in the woods watching the cabin.  He doesn’t smell like a werewolf; shapeshifter maybe.  I fly back to the car and resume my normal form.

“Bella, you have shapeshifters in the neighborhood.”

“Shit.  Is the cabin being watched?”

I nod.  She pulls out her cell.  “Dad one of the wolves is watching the cabin.”

“Bella you need to drive his car to the cabin and get his stuff.  Use the mini cooler to pack and the blood bags in the fridge.  Damon will need them today.  You are going straight through to Portland.  There is a transport and a plane ready there to take you both to Texas, along with the car.”

“Thanks Dad.”

“I’ll see you soon.  Just get to Texas.”

## [Bella’s POV]

I drive up to the Cabin.  I get out of the car.  I look up.  Jacob is standing in the drive. I am not going to put up with his bullshit today.  “What do you want?”

“Bella a vampire has been in the cabin.  You need to turn around and leave for your safety.”

I sigh.  “I need to get some stuff out of the cabin first.” 

He lets me walk past him into the cabin.  I grab the mini cooler and stuff the blood bags in the bottom.  I pull some frozen Brussel sprouts out and a package of broccoli.  That will disguise the scent of the blood bags and place them on top.  I close the cooler.  Thank god Damon is traveling light.  I put his backpack in one of Charlie/s old duffel bags.  I put one of dad’s handkerchiefs sprayed with a couple of spritzes of my old perfume that makes Jake sneeze in the duffel.  That should do it.

I grab the duffel bag and the cooler and head out the door.  Jake can lock up.  I’m not dealing with him today.

“Bella what are you doing?  Whose car is that?”

“Jake, now is not the time.  I have things I need to do.  A friend loaned me his car for today.”

“Why are you taking a cooler and Charlie’s old duffel bag?  What’s going on?”

“I needed some of my old things from the cabin.  I need to replace some of the stuff in the freezer. I’m taking some of it home to cook.”

He gets a good whiff of the sprouts and my old perfume.  “God, Bella I thought you threw that old stinky cologne out years ago.”

“I thought I’d wear it again for nostalgia.  See ya Jake.”  I put the duffel and cooler in on the passenger side.  I reach to open the driver’s door of the car.  Jake grabs my arm.  “Jake, what the hell: let go of me.”  I swing a punch hitting him hard in the nose.  He releases my arm to cup his now bleeding nose.  “Jake, I don’t know what’s wrong with you but you need to step back.”  I get into the car, crank it and drive as swiftly as I can out onto the road.  A few miles away, I pull to the side of the road.  A raven lands nearby.  Damon opens the passenger door and gets in.  “Are you ok?  I can take off a wolf paw or two.”

“I took care of it.  The others saw that Jake grabbed me first.  He will get a few more blows from the pack and then he has to face Charlie for grabbing me.”  I put the car in gear and speed down the road.  I need to make the entrance ramp to the highway.

## [Damon’s POV]

What the hell? “The others saw?”

“The wolves share a pack mind; what one of them knows the others do too.”

I file that tidbit away for future reference.

“When you get closer to Seattle, pull over at a gas station.  I’ll swap seats with you.”

Bella’s cell chimes.  I hold up her phone for her. She presses a button, “Dad?” 

“I’m fine.  Yeah, it will bruise some.  We are on the highway now.  I’ll call you back when we get to Portland.”

It’s taking a great deal of my control not to go back and string the mutt up by his intestines.  Half way to Portland, I motion for Bella to take the exit.  It will be faster if I drive.  She pulls into a stop and shop to fill up.  I walk over to the gas pump.

She takes the vegetables out of the cooler and dumps them in a trash bin, while I fill up the tank.  She also grabs my bag out of the duffel and then tosses the duffel into the trash too. “Thanks for that.”

“I only meant to torture Jake, not you.  I’ll be back in a sec.”  She walks into the store and comes out with a couple of bottles of water and a bag of ice.  She puts the cool bottles of water in the small cooler.  She pops the trunk and puts the ice in the cooler there.

“When did that get there?”  She grins at me.  “Charlie wanted us to be prepared; he swiped your keys while you slept.”   She shows me the inside of the cooler.  Food and drinks for her and a bottle of good bourbon for me.  “Charlie is good folks.”

She grins at me.  “Yeah he’s a great dad.  There are two duffels packed, one for each of us.”

Her phone beeps.  “Yeah dad we are leaving.”  She tosses me the keys and one of the blood bags.  I notice she has pulled out one of the wrapped sandwiches and a bottle of water for herself.  Traffic flow is decent we can make up for our delays.  After her mini meal she pulls out a rolled up beach towel for a pillow, adjusts her seat and gets comfortable for a nap.  I wonder what else Charlie left in the trunk.  I guess I’ll find out when we get to Portland.

I don’t understand how the walking disco ball could leave a woman like her.  If she were mine, I wouldn’t let her go.  I would do my damnedest to keep her happy and with me.  I would kill to keep her happy. That thought startles me.  How far would I go to keep Bella happy?  Shit.  I haven’t thought about Elena or Katherine since I have been in Forks.  All of my focus has been on this extraordinary girl; that I just met.


	4. Portland

# Chapter 4: Portland

## [Bella’s POV]

I wake up to the sound of Damon’s phone playing the ‘Yellow Rose of Texas’

I stretch.  “How close to Portland are we?”

Damon glances over at me.  “We are on the outskirts now.”

He answers the phone.  “What?”

I hear Peter giving him directions to a specific spot at the airport.  “We should be there in ten minutes.”  Damon hangs up.

“I am going to kick his cryptic ass from one side of Texas to the other.”

“You know he just loves to get a rise out of you.”

“I know someone else that can get a rise out of me and I don’t have to go to Texas for it.”

I blush.  “Thanks?”

“Sweetness, I’m going to teach you the fine art of flirting.”

He pulls into a section of the airport that has a vehicle transport ready to load his Ferrari.  “Wow Jasper doesn’t mess around, he must like you.”  She points out.

“I think it’s more for your safety and he wants you in Texas as soon as possible.”

“Well there’s that.  Wonder what all this is about?”

“We will find out when we land hopefully. He places his hand on her back leading her to the private jet waiting on the tarmac for them.”  Jasper is going to great expense to get Bella to Texas.  I am starting to worry about the reason.

### Forks WA

## [Charlie’s POV]

I exit the Forks High School Building.  I withdrew Bella from school here and had her transcripts transferred to an International Academy.  I don’t want anyone to track her.  It was a close call with the Cullens.  I’m not sure how Edward managed to ensnare her.  Someone in their family is a mental manipulator; I’m not sure which one. 

Damon will be good for her.  I see their mutual attraction.  He didn’t deviate from the truth with the stone.  The Cullens never tell the whole truth.  Damon caught on quick that Charlotte is the psychic in Jasper’s family.  Grinning, wonder what Pete’s going to do when that’s exposed.  He laughs, Charlotte will string him up by the short hairs for a few years for exposing her secret; couldn’t happen to a better guy.

## [Sue Clearwater’s POV]

Just as I am leaving the council meeting my phone displays a message from Billy.  He has Jacob on house arrest for the moment. I really need to knock some sense into the boy before he offends not only the spirits of our tribe, but the elementals themselves.  I walk to the Black’s house in the woods.  “Jacob we need to talk.” Billy asked to sit in on this discussion with his son.

The physical ramifications from grabbing Bella are fading quickly.  “Jacob grabbing a woman is considered an act of violence.  You also broke the rule about touching another’s imprint.”

Jacob protests, “Bella isn’t someone else’s imprint.”

“You ignorant young pup; Elemental Leylocks have imprints also.  You are going to stay away from Bella.  I would give Charlie a wide berth for the time being also, he didn’t take kindly to you grabbing Bella.” 

“What’s a Leylock?”

“They are adepts at using Leyline energy.  They have an affinity to the Elemental Spirits: Earth, Air, Water, Lightning and Fire.  If and when you meet one of their kind you treat them with reverence and respect.”

Jacob mutters something under his breath.  A rash appears on his hand and forearm; the one that grabbed Bella.

Jacob quit being stubborn.  “You will have that rash until you learn not to disregard our warnings.  Don’t ask me for healing.  It is your lesson to learn.”

## [Alice’s POV]

I open up the house.  The others will want to return soon.  I grab the keys to my car.  Bella should be getting out from school soon.  I park on the edge of the school property.  My car is hidden from the campus view.  I watch as the student’s leave for the day.  Bella’s truck isn’t in the parking lot.  I wait until the teachers leave.  Bella may not be feeling well.  I’ll check Charlie’s house.

Bella’s red truck is parked outside the house.  Bella isn’t home.  Her scent is fading.  I track it back to a cabin in the woods.  It has a wet dog scent around the place.  The Quileute’s have started shifting again, I need to tell Carlisle.  This could complicate my plans.

### Mystic Falls VA

## [Stefan’s POV]

I resist the temptation to toss my phone across the room.  Damon is not answering.  He has blocked his location.  Katherine is back wreaking havoc wherever she goes.  Bonnie insisted that Damon give blood to Caroline to heal her aneurism.  Katherine took advantage of the situation and Caroline is now a newbie vampire.  Bonnie is pissed that Caroline is a vampire.  She is refusing to make a daylight ring for her. 

I finally got Elena to admit that she told Damon that she would always choose me.  I found out Katherine told him the same thing an hour before Elena did.  After waiting to free her from the tomb for one hundred and forty seven years, to find out she never was in the tomb and then to hear her say that; I understand why he took off.  We really need him to be here though.  Who knows what Katherine is going to stir up next.  I truly hate Katherine.

### Forks WA

## [Alice’s POV]

I look for any decisions being made about Bella.  I’m drawing a blank.  I decide to see what Charlie knows.  His cruiser is parked outside the door.  I knock on the front door.

Charlie looks at me quizzically, “What do you want Alice?”

“Can I see Bella please?  Our family is unhappy in Rochester and we thinking about moving back to Forks.  I would like to discuss it with Bella if she is available.”

“Alice, Bella is out of state.  She has the opportunity to enroll with an International Academy.  They have schools all over the United States, Canada, Australia and Europe.  She left to explore her options.  If you don’t mind I want to get back to my dinner.”  He shuts the door on her.

 


	5. Elemental Boot Camp

# Chapter 5:Elemental Boot Camp 

## [Bella’s POV]

We land at the Lubbock Preston Smith airport.  There is a man holding a placard with I. Swan on it.  After a quick hello, he leads us out to the parking deck where a new black Lexus SUV is waiting for us handing Damon the keys.  Damon opens the passenger door for me.  “Thanks.”

He puts the key in the ignition.  It won’t crank the car. “I’m going to string Pete up by his toes.”

I get out on my side and walk around the car.  “Let me try.”

He backs away letting me into the driver’s seat.  I turn the key and the car starts immediately.  “Looks like this one is mine: you have your shiny now I have one too.”

Damon talks me through Lubbock; we finally leave the city and take a few back roads to a ranch.  The road to the house is well taken care of.  The ranch house is a one story hacienda styled building; the outside facade is mostly native shale stone, with a red tiled roof.  We are greeted by Peter and his wife Charlotte.

“Welcome to the Whitlock Ranch, I’ll show you to your room.”  The inside has a beautiful light wood paneling.  Hand woven rugs and heavy wooden furniture.  Charlotte pulls me away from Damon and Peter.  She leads me down the hall to a lovely room with a king sized bed.

“Charlotte your home is spectacular and warm.  Thank you for your invitation to visit.”

She grins at me.  “This is yours and Damon’s room.”

I look at her wide eyed.  “Charlotte we aren’t a couple.”

She laughs, “You will be.”

“Damon can sleep on the couch for a while.”

I hear, “The hell I will.”  Charlotte bends over laughing hard.

She winks at me and picks up a pad next from the antique desk in the corner of the room and writes.  “Damon is a gentleman he will not take advantage.  Contrary to what he says you mean more to him than you both know.  He will sleep on the couch in the sitting room next to this one.  He is in protection mode and doesn’t want to be too far away from you.  I just want to mess with him a little.”  She grins at me.  I take the note and reply.  “We are just getting to know one another.  He is important to me too.”

Charlotte hugs me and leaves the room.  Damon enters putting my suitcases in the room. “Damon, I only brought one suitcase.”

“I packed you an extra one.  You will need what is in there for the next few days.”

“I’ll be sleeping in the room next door.  That door is to the sitting room.”  He points to a door on the left hand wall.  He kisses me on the forehead and leaves through it, closing the door behind him.

Dinner was weird with just Damon and I eating and the others watching.  Charlotte made a southern spread for us: Texas chili, vegetarian chili, cornbread, tortilla chips, salsa, corn on the cob and enchiladas.  I tried all of them, so did Damon.  Charlotte is a fine cook.  “Thanks Charlotte, I love your cooking.”

Jasper looks at Damon, “We need to get up early tomorrow to start training.  We will be going to some caverns Peter knows about.  Wake up call will be at four a.m.  See you at breakfast.”  He leaves the house through the back door.  I groan. I really hate getting up that early.  Damon laughs at me.  “That time is probably an hour or two late for him.  He’s letting us sleep in.”  I say under my breath, “Damn vampires.”  All of them laugh at me.  I blush.

Damon takes my hand.  “Come on time for sleep.”

Surprisingly I fall asleep pretty quickly. 

Damon knocks on my door to wake me up.  “Bella I have some gear for you to put on.”  I open the door between our rooms.  He is standing there dressed in a black Gi, holding a folded one for me along with arm and shin guards, along with a boxers helmet.  “What? We are going to be sparring?”

“No silly this is to protect you from flying objects.” 

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll be right out.”

I put the guards on and the Gi.  I pull my hair up into a ponytail.  I carry the helmet with me to breakfast.  Charlotte made breakfast and packed a lunch for me and Damon.  I peeked in the wicker basket; she put two blood bags in there for him. “Thanks, Charlotte.”  I put on my socks and hiking boots that Damon must have left for me by the door last night.

“You’re welcome.”  We get into Peter’s old ranch truck to take us close to the caverns.  We hike for about a half a mile to the entrance.  The caverns look to be wind carved.  The passages let us get deeper underground.

## [Jasper’s POV]

I explain, “We are going to be experimenting with each of our Leylock abilities.  Bella both Renee and Charlie have shown you how to harness Leyline energy since you could walk upright.  We are going to explore the elemental manipulation abilities that you received at birth.  I want you to concentrate on control for now.  We will get to defense and offence with the abilities after we gain control.  Pete, Charlotte, Damon and I, are learning the same lessons with you at the same time.”

“Why do we have to learn now?

“I found out that there is someone that wants to exploit your abilities.  I am not sure who they are but Alice was in contact with them.  It’s the main reason I left the Cullens.  I recently discovered that I can use Leyline energy to defend myself by accident.  Charlotte and Peter agreed with me about training.  I had a long chat with Charlie and he agreed to send you for training with us.”

## [Damon’s POV]

I can call up fog very easily.  Sage used to bitch at me because I could call up fog almost from day one.  It took her almost a century to perfect it.  Now I find out that I have an affinity for water. I hope we can have fun with our elemental abilities.

“I volunteer to go first.  Since I know how to call up fog, it might help y’all to know how I am able to do it.”

I close my eyes and visualize the cavern filled with knee deep fog.  I open my eyes and fog starts rolling into the cavern slowly picking up speed until the cavern is filled with fog up to knee deep.  I guess the time interval to be twenty minutes.”

## [Bella’s POV]

“Damon that is so cool.  How did you do it?”

“I pictured in my mind the cavern and what it would look like if it were knee deep in fog.  I believe it would happen when I open my eyes.  Then I see the fog rolling in slowly, then picking up speed until the area I imagined is covered up with fog.”

By the end of the day I could call up a mini dust devil.  Charlotte could create sounds like feet walking in the cavern and no one being there.  Pete could create a little ball of lightning in his hand about the size of a marble.  Damon could create a five gallon puddle of water.  Jasper could create a mini fire devil, similar to my dust devil.  It would fizzle out if it crossed the puddle of water Damon created.

I can also cause rocks to break off the formations in the cavern and fall.  I accidentally caused a minor cave in in one of the smaller caverns.

I was tired from all the experimentation.  Damon and I had the stew Charlotte fixed in the crock-pot and fresh baked bread for dinner.  Damon also had a blood bag and some of Peters best bourbon.  I excused myself from the table to go take a hot shower and get ready for bed.

## [Damon’s POV]

I love to watch Bella learn to master her elemental abilities.  Her excitement when we learn new things together.  I have to take long showers at night.  Her happiness is a major turn on for me.  Sometimes she spontaneously grabs my arm to show me something she mastered.  Her touch excites me.  Good thing Pete and Charlotte have one of those tank less water heaters.


	6. Distraction, Attraction, & Worldly Advice

# Chapter 6: Distraction, Attraction, & Worldly Advice

### Lubbock TX

## [Jasper’s POV]

Charlotte yells, “Y’all get the hell out of my house.  Bella and I need some girl time.”

“We’re headed for Lubbock, we will be back by sunup.”

“Good, now get.”

## [Charlotte’s POV]

Bella needs to know about Damon’s type of vampire.  She is his true mate.  When he claims her it will be sexually intense and I’m not sure she knows how potent.  Blood sharing isn’t something that a teenage girl would generally know. Because they are Leylocks they will be fertile.  I see a boy and a girl for them within the year.  I just have to make sure he doesn’t kill Pete.  I love my man but his mouth sometimes says what his ass can’t pay. 

Bella doesn’t know how to make a move on Damon, and he won’t make a move until he is sure she wants all of him.  I am going to fix this.

I start preparing food in the kitchen.  Bella joins me to help.  “Has Damon told you much about his type of Vampire?”

“Some.”

 “Damon has trust issues with women.  You are the exception.  You are his true mate.  You both are at the point where you want to consummate your relationship.”

Bella nods for me to continue.  “You have to let him know you are ready for that step.  Flat out tell him you want him sexually, but you aren’t sure how to go about it.  He will take it from there.  Be honest and speak from the heart.”

“He will want to blood share with you.  As his mate you will mark each other so that any other vampire will know the bond between you by his scent claim on you and vice versa.”

“Jasper, Pete and I will be going for an extended hunt taking about a week to get back to the ranch.  I will be leaving shortly to join them.  Damon will be back in about an hour.  I have stocked the kitchen so you can prepare your meals.  I left two of Pete’s top shelf bottles under the sink, one of Bourbon and the other Tequila.  Damon can thank me later. There are blood bags in the cooler.”  I hug her and leave out the back door to get into my truck.  Damon should be here in about twenty minutes, if that. I see him on a Harley just outside the gate.

“Later, your lady is inside.”  I drive out to the highway grinning.  I hope they don’t break too many things.

## [Damon’s POV]

Jasper pulled me aside.  “I don’t like to interfere in someone else’s business; you and Bella are true mates.  Bella feels the same way about you.  The sexual tension from you two is enough to drive me around the bend.  Empath remember?  Go back to the ranch and take care of your woman.  Charlotte will be joining Pete and I for an extended hunt.  We will be gone for about a week.  Charlotte will appreciate if you don’t break too many things in the house.”

I leave the bar and head to my storage unit containing my Harley and ride back to the ranch.  I need to talk to Bella.

I see Charlotte leaving in her truck to join Jasper and Pete in town. 

“Bella,” I call out closing the door.

“I’m in the kitchen.”

I enter the room.  Bella is making coffee.  I can smell cinnamon.  She is heating two slices of apple pie in the toaster oven.

“I think we need to chat about a few things.”

She looks up at me and grins.  “I think we do too.  I want to take our relationship to the next level.  I want you to make love to me.”

“You need to be sure.  Our bond is strong and sex between us will be intense.  I’m not sure I will be able to hold back.”

She smiles at me, “I’m ready for a physical relationship. I have the hots for you and I trust that you won’t hurt me, unless I ask.”

We sit down at the table with the pie and coffee.  “Our coupling will be passionate and I will be blood sharing with you.  I will try to be as gentle with you as I can.”

## [Bella’s POV]

“Let’s just see what happens between us.  I trust you Damon.  You won’t hurt me.”

I’ve seen Damon without his shirt on during our Elemental lessons.  He has a lithe swimmers body.  He is easy on the eyes.

Entering the bedroom, we both shed our clothes, watching each other.  He is well endowed and aroused.  I feel the dampness of my arousal wetting my panties just before I slide them down my legs.  He is watching my every move.  I swear his penis just twitched.  

He leads me over to the king sized bed, laying us down onto the mattress.  He starts to kiss my neck behind my ear, working his way down to my breasts, tonguing one of my nipples and then gently tugging it with his teeth.  I feel myself getting wetter for him.  He glances up at me through his black lashes, his ice blue eyes dilate for a second.  His hand parts my legs and he kisses down my stomach.  He fingers my clit.  I am wet for him.  He gently places a finger inside to check on my level of arousal. He moves his finger to find a sensitive spot.  I moan softly into his ear.  He inserts a second finger to help loosen me up.  I know our first time will hurt a little.  My mother is very open about sexuality, so I have some clue as to what is going to happen.  He glances up at me.  I nod.  “Damon please make me yours.” 

His entry into my passage stings a little, but he is kissing me passionately our tongues dancing with each other providing the distraction I need to relax and allow him to move inside me.  He is a gentle lover.  He picks up the pace as I get wetter for him.  He quickly brings me to my first orgasm from him.  He nips my neck briefly drawing blood.  I feel him lick my neck.  He makes a small cut on his neck for me to lick a few drops of his blood.  This is what Charlotte meant by blood exchange.  Instead of being repulsed, it arouses me more.

After making love to each other, he leaves the bed for a few minutes.  I hear the water running in the tub.  He enters the room grinning at me, “I think a bubble bath will be fun.” He waggles his brows at me.  His eyes gleam with happiness.  I stretch winching, a little sore from our previous activity.  “I think so too.”

Over the next few days, I think we covered every flat surface available to us.  He is insatiable, but then I think I am too.  We have tried several positions.  He showed me a webpage showing different sexual positions, seeing which ones I want to try next.


	7. Nuisances and Practice

# Chapter 7: Nuisances and Practice

### Forks WA

## [Charlie’s POV]

Alice is still in Forks.  I’m not sure what she is looking for, Bella is out of state.  The Quileute’s have upped their patrols.

My phone chirps.  “Billy, what can I do for you?”

“Alice Cullen has been seen close to our borders.  Do you know why she is in town?  Are the other Cullens joining her?”

“Billy, you guess is as good as mine.  I think she may be hanging around town looking for leads on Bella’s whereabouts.  I’m not giving her any information.  I don’t like the way they treated my daughter.  Bella is out of town and I want to keep it that way.”

“We will keep a lookout and watch Alice when she is close to our borders.  I’ll let you know if anything develops.”

“Thanks Billy, I’ll let you know when I have more information about Alice or the Cullens.”

Alice is a pest.

### Dallas TX

## [Charlotte’s POV]

Jasper and I walk into the Public Library to the archives section.  We were looking for local and state legends about Ley lines and paranormal activity.  Most of it will be heresy.  I find an old journal talking about astral projection dated in the 1940’s, Mary the author had some suggestions on how to experiment to see if you can astral project.  I copied a few of her notes.  I would like to experiment and see if I can project an astral form from one location to another location.  I want to see if I can eavesdrop on other conversations.  That would be useful.

Jasper is interested in combining physic and physical abilities, basically finding out individual strengths and then combining our abilities to create more useful results. He will always be a strategist.

Damon and Bella have settled down some.  Whatever they did while we were gone they kept the house clean and nothing broken.  I even looked for replacements.  I really like having them as guests.  If only I could train Pete that well.

## [Peter’s POV]

Charlotte has been happy these last couple of weeks.  I didn’t realize how lonely it was for her here at the ranch.  Bella has made a difference.  She smiles more often.  When we got home from our trip to Dallas-Ft. Worth, she was amazed at how clean the house was.  I need to take Charlotte out more often, she needs female friends to talk with and do things together.  She is happy researching topics with Jasper as they looked though old family archives, searching for any clues on how Elemental and/or Leyline energy works.  She was excited to find an old journal that mentioned Astral projection.  I know it sounds so New Age, but Charlotte has a knack for it.

I am searching corporate archives for unexplained electrical phenomena.  I found a couple of references, but nothing like what I can do from our experiments.

### Whitlock Ranch TX

## [Jasper’s POV]

Damon told me something I want to try.  He said that he knows a witch that can set water on fire.  I want to see if he and I can replicate that effect.  Charlotte wants to work with Astral projection.  Bella is going to try exploration, looking for fault lines, sink holes, hidden caves.  She wants to work with Damon to see if she make a rock monster like the one in Galaxy Quest or in the Dungeons and Dragons book.  I blinked at that one. 

Charlotte told me she had a hunch that we would need every advantage we can get.  I think Pete wants to see what electrical conduits he can play with.  He is getting better with ball lightning.  I saw him practicing the other day. It’s time for Elemental training part two.  We are headed back to the caverns for more training

### Caverns near the Ranch TX

## [Bella’s POV]

Down in another chamber of the caves: we are exploring and experimenting with our powers. “Damon quit.  I don’t want to walk back to the house all wet.  Yes that is an impressive water spout.”  He throws a lascivious grin at me.  “I’m not talking that kind of wet.  Just wait until we get to the bedroom for that.”  He lunges at me, I fall backward; instead of hitting the rock wall of the cave I go through it.  Not the shatter kind but a merge through to the other side of the wall.  I hear him shout for me, “Bella, where are you?”

I did it once let’s see if I can do this consciously.  I concentrate on what it felt like going through the wall. I walk to the surface on this side and see myself on the side with Damon.  I step forward and I see him frantically looking around for me.  “I’m right here.”  He grabs me like he never wants to let me go.

“What just happened you were here and then you weren’t?”

“I literally fell through the wall.  Good thing it was a thin one or I would have panicked.”

“Let’s see if I can take someone through with me.  I look to see if he wants to.  He nods at me to proceed.  He closes his eyes.”  I wrap my arm around his waist and I visualize both of us on the other side of the wall.  We step forward and we are in the other cavern. 

“You just did that?”

I nod, “we just did that.”

## [Jasper’s POV]

I hear Bella and Damon in one of the other caverns.  I call out to them.  “Damon, I would like to work on the fire on water that you said your witch friend can do.”

Damon and Bella round the corner into the cavern I’m in, “I’m willing to try,” he responds.

Bella goes over to a corner of the cavern looking at a quartz vein running through one of the strata.  “Hey I can make us some truth stones out of these.  She has six quartz pieces.  I can smooth these out so they are round.  Charlotte told me you have a rock grinder in one of your sheds.”  I nod at her. “Those would come in handy.  I’ll help you with it as soon as we are finished here.”  She grins. “I really want to give one to Charlotte.”

I see out of the corner of my eye, Charlotte standing in front of Bella, “I would love to have one.” How did she get here?  She said she had an errand to run in town.  She left the caverns an hour ago.  I look back at Bella and Charlotte is gone.

“Bella laughs at me.  Charlotte just astral projected.”

I guess these exercises are paying off.  I just hope Damon doesn’t learn how to astral project or worse yet Peter.

### Whitlock Ranch TX

## [Bella’s POV]

I finished making the truth stones.  Helen, Charlie’s mom taught me how to make them when I was a little girl. I wish I had some of them with me when I met the Cullens.  I walk in the house to find Damon on the phone.

“Stefan, I told you that I’m visiting friends in Texas.  What is so important that I am needed in Mystic Falls?”

“You should be able to handle it.  I don’t care what Elena thinks.  Fine, I will be there in three days.  No, I can’t make it any sooner.  See you then.”  He hangs up.

He looks over at me.  “Bella, I once joked that you would have to propose.  Will you marry me?”

I have the truth stones, so I know he is serious.  Something must have happened concerning his brother.  “If that is what you truly want: then yes I’ll marry you.”

He hugs me tightly to his chest.  “Thank you.  I love you.  I just wish I could have done a romantic dinner or something special.  I have been thinking about it.  I have to go back to Mystic Falls and deal with family issues.  I want you to come back with me as my wife.”

“So when do we leave for Mystic Falls?”

“Pete, are you still an ordained minister?”

Charlotte laughs and says “He is.  We got the paperwork ready for your signature, and he can marry you two tomorrow.  We just have to drop the paperwork by the courthouse tomorrow and pay some fees.  The judge there is a great-great-great granddaughter of mine.  She thinks I’m a distant cousin.”

“I’m glad you can see the future.  Bella I am going to call my lawyer and get him to overnight some legal papers for us to sign tomorrow.”  Damon runs his hand through his hair. 

I grab his other hand.  “What’s got you so worked up?”

“I am making contingency plans.  I want you to have access to my assets if something should happen to me.”

“Damon you are scaring me.”

“I don’t plan on anything happening.  I just want to have all my bases covered before we leave for Mystic Falls.  That place seems to always have some kind of supernatural drama going on.”

I hug him.  “We will deal with it.  I love you.”

He looks deeply into my eyes.  “I love you.”

Pete enters the room.  “Now that you have the sappy stuff out of the way, here are some forms for you both to sign.”

 


	8. Getting Hitched Texas Style

# Chapter 8: Getting Hitched Texas Style

### Mystic Falls VA

## [Stefan’s POV]

I have called Damon’s cell at least fifty times and still no response.  What the hell is he doing?  Elena is in transition.  Caroline and I are keeping her here at the boarding house to prevent her from attacking Jeremy, Bonnie or anyone else in Mystic Falls.

I try Damon’s cell one more time.  He finally answers.  “Stefan, I told you that I’m visiting friends in Texas.  What is so important that I am needed in Mystic Falls?”

I explain, “Elena was in a car accident and is in transition due to Dr. Fell giving her your blood to save her life.” 

“You should be able to handle it.”

“Damon, Elena is depending on you for your help.”

His response; “I don’t care what Elena thinks.”

“Damon we really need your help with this.”

“Fine, I will be there in three days.” 

“I know you can make it back here quicker.

“No, I can’t make it any sooner.  See you then.”  He hangs up on me.

I look at Caroline.  Damon will be here in three days.

She looks at me scandalized, “Elena needs him!  What is taking him so long?”

“I don’t know.  I’m going downstairs and raid his stash for a couple of blood bags for her.”

Caroline nods.  “That will help with her transition.  I’ll get some of his top shelf alcohol.  That will help with her cravings.”

Caroline and I realize at the same time, as long as we tell Elena: “Damon wants you to do this.”  She complies with every suggestion.  If we don’t preface the suggestion, she argues with us. 

I call Klaus as a last resort to find out what is going on.  “Klaus, Elena has transitioned.  I have a few bags of her blood stored here.  I willing to make an exchange with you for some information and a solution to a problem we are having with her.  She was given Damon’s blood at the hospital to cure a brain bleed from an accident.  She died.  She is out of transition.  Every time we suggest that she do something as long as we tell her Damon would like for you to do whatever, she complies willingly.”

“Stefan she is sire bonded to your brother.  The only way to break her from the bond is for Damon to tell her in person: it would make him very happy if she makes her own decisions and lives her life how she wants to without his influence.”

“You can bring her blood bags by the Mansion later this afternoon.  See you soon.”  He hangs up.

### Lubbock TX

## [Damon’s POV]

We all agree to meet up at the courthouse.  The marriage license Peter had me sign is dated the day we arrived in Texas.  Pete asked us to sign something when we got here.  I didn’t pay attention and I don’t think Bella did either. “How long have you guys been planning this?”

“Charlotte got a vision about a month ago that you guys would get married here so we arranged to have all the documentation you would need prepared.  We just need to drop the paperwork by the courthouse and get the judge to sign off on them for us.  I’m ordained so it won’t be a problem.  In the eyes of God and the state of Texas you will be husband and wife today.” 

Bella looks at Peter straight in the eye. “In the eyes of the Goddess we are wife and husband.”  Jasper and Charlotte fall off their chairs laughing at the look on Peter’s face.

I lean over the table and kiss my wife.  “I love you.”

She grins at me, “I love you too.”

Peter hands me a package that was delivered this morning.  It contains deeds to my properties and modifications to my will due to my marriage.  I will need Bella to sign and initial several of them.  There is paperwork in there to add her to all of my existing accounts.  We sit at the kitchen table going through them.  Charlotte is a notary and adds her signature and stamp to the pages that need it.  Peter and Jasper act as witnesses to the pages that need other signatures. 

“I think my fingers are going to fall off.”  I kiss her and give her a drop of my blood.    I shift a little bit; her drinking from me gets me hot. “Feel better?”

“Yes, thanks.”  She peeks up at me through her lashes.

“I would tell you to get a room, but we have to be at the courthouse by three p.m.”  Jasper points out.  We leave the ranch for the Lubbock courthouse.

Everything goes smoothly at the courthouse.  Bella and I exit the courthouse legally married.  I call my lawyer and have copies of the paperwork sent back to him by next day courier for filing.  

Jasper, Charlotte and Peter give us a day and night at one of the best Bed and Breakfast places in town for our honeymoon.  “Bella as soon as we can I will take you somewhere more romantic.” 

“I don’t need to go anywhere for that.”

I lean down to kiss her and get a wolf whistle from Charlotte.  We will see you two at the Airport tomorrow.

### [Mystic Falls VA]

## [Stefan’s POV]

My cell plays Damon’s tone. “Where are you?”

“We just left the airport.  See you soon little brother,” he hangs up.

I sent him the information Klaus gave me about the Sire bond and what it takes to break it.  I hope for Elena’s sake he breaks the bond soon.

I realize he just said “we”, I wonder who is with him.

I hear two cars approaching the house.  I get to the front door and see Damon with three cold ones and a human female.

“Damon, I don’t think it’s a good idea for a human to be here now.”

“Isabella is my wife.”

“Bella meet Stefan my little brother.”

“Wife?”

“I’m pleased to meet you Stefan.”

I nod at her and look up to see Major Jasper Whitlock.  I swallow.  I hope Elena doesn’t do anything to piss off Damon’s guests.  “You have met my friends from Texas before.  I hope we still have some rooms ready for guests.”

“Zach’s rooms are clean and ready for our guests.”  Damon nods at me.

“You said something about breaking a sire bond.  Let’s get this done.” Damon leads the way to the great room.

## [Damon’s POV]

Caroline’s eyes widen as she catches Bella’s scent.  “You brought a human with you?”

“Bella, this is Caroline Forbes she is a recently turned vampire.  The girl in sitting on the red settee is Elena Gilbert.  She is a newly turned Vampire.  If she knows what is good for her she will keep her distance from you.”  Elena nods her understanding of Damon’s command.

“It’s nice to meet Damon’s friends and family.”

“Everyone this is Isabella Salvatore, my bride.”

Jasper walks up and stands beside Bella.  Charlotte and Peter take a defensive stance behind him.

“Your wife?” Caroline eyes widen in disbelief.

“We had a Texas wedding this week.  We have been staying with the Whitlock’s.”

Stefan clears his throat.  “Can we clear up Elena’s issue?”

Damon walks over to Elena and looks her in the eyes.  “Elena it would make me very happy if from here on out for you to make your own decisions and live your life however you want to without my influence.”

Elena blinks.  “What the hell Damon?  You leave us to deal with all the Klaus drama and then come back married?”

Damon looks directly at Elena: “Isabella is the one that I chose and she will always be the one that I choose.” He throws her words back at her.  He turns and walks over to Bella hugging her to him.  “She chose me.” He smiles down at her.

She pulls his head down and kisses him.  “I will always choose you.”

## [Stefan’s POV]

For the first time since our younger days, I see the silver flash of true happiness in my brother’s eyes.

I look over at Elena.  She is royally pissed about this new development.  The sire bond command is still binding her, preventing any outburst or hostility directed towards Bella.

## [Damon’s POV]

At sunset, I take Bella up to my room.  “I need you to sign and initial one more document.”  I hand her a note, “After you sign and initial all the pages marked with stickers; you will have to invite me back into the house.  Only invite me in, I’ll tell you which people to let back in.”  She looks up nods at me then initials and signs her name to the documents.  She looks up as I vamp out the boarding house door.  Jasper, Peter and Charlotte went out of the house before I gave Bella the deed to sign.  I hear Stefan’s, Caroline’s and Elena’s protests as they are ejected from the house painfully.

Bella is standing by the door.  “Charlotte, Jasper, Peter and Damon please enter the house.”

## [Stefan’s POV]

“Damn it Damon.  I signed over the house to you after Zach died.” 

## [Damon’s POV]

“Thank you again little brother.  If you promise not to hurt Bella in any way shape or form, I may be able to persuade her to let you back in.”

Stefan sighs, “Isabella I swear on everything I hold holy, I will not harm you in any way or I will not be able to re-enter my home due to this oath.”

“Stefan please enter the house, our home.” Bella replies.

Caroline protests, “What about us?”  She sighs, “Bella I swear on everything I hold holy, I will not harm you in any way or I will not be able to enter the Salvatore home due to this oath.”

“Caroline, please enter the house as a friend.”

Elena looks at her expectantly.  I step behind the door and shake my head no at Bella.  “Elena you will have to earn entry into this house.  I don’t fully trust that you genuinely wish me no harm.”

## [Stefan’s POV]

Caroline goes through the house gathering up Elena’s belongings.  She puts them in the back of her car.  Elena is sitting in the passenger seat pouting.  I know it is a good thing that I signed over the house to Damon.  I was afraid that I would have to go on the road with Klaus to make his hybrids.  I may still have to.  Even though it is a shock that Damon is married, I like his new wife.

I pull out my phone,”Ric, we have a problem.  Elena can’t stay at the boarding house anymore.  Damon has added his new wife to the deed.”

“Why is that a problem?”

“His wife is human.”

“Oh.  Well I’ll vacate the Gilbert home and take Jeremy with me.  He won’t mind rooming with me for a while.  You and Caroline can stay there with her.”

## [Damon’s POV]

We have been experimenting with and researching Leylock energy, along with the pairing of elemental gifts bestowed upon us at birth.  We can work together and combine elemental aspects, such as creating fire on water or lightning on water.  Charlotte has an Astral talent versus an Elemental talent, she may have an affinity for Air.  We aren’t sure yet.  We need to experiment more. 

Theoretically Stefan should show signs of Leylock affinity.  I haven’t seen anything manifest yet or he doesn’t want anyone to know.  Jasper, Bella, Peter, Charlotte and I have agreed not to discuss our talents within hearing of other people.  Working Ley energy has additional benefits.  I don’t have to wear a daylight ring unless I want to and Jasper, Charlotte and Peter don’t sparkle in sunshine.  They just look pale as ghosts. 

Another benefit to working this energy, my need for human blood has lessened.  I need to feed less often.  We need to compare notes.  I want to leave Mystic Falls and head back to Texas until we have developed our abilities and have more control over them.  I don’t want Bella pulled into the supernatural vortex of stupidity that seems to be the center of this town.  I realize that I have done some stupid things by not knowing what is really going on.  We are leaving tomorrow. 

I walk over to the kitchen tap and rinse out a glass.  The Vervain in the water burns my hand.  Someone has tampered with our water supply.  We are leaving tonight.

I yell “Everyone in the house head to the cars we are leaving now.  “Bella almost slides into me.  What’s happening?”

“Someone has put Vervain in the water.”

“We toss our stuff into the back of the cars.  I give Bella the keys to my car.” Charlotte, Pete and Jasper get into the backseat after putting their gear in the trunk.  I glance back at them.

“I have a hunch that we need to let Bella drive us out of town.”  Charlotte chants something under her breath. “Damon take off your daylight ring.”

I slide it off and put it into my pocket.

As we are leaving Mystic Falls, headed to Richmond to catch a flight back to Texas; we are stopped by a police roadblock.

## [Bella’s POV]

The sheriff’s deputy stops me and asks for my license.  I hand him my Washington State driver’s license.  “Officer what is going on?”

“We have had a series of animal attacks and we have reports of dangerous criminals that have recently escaped from the state prison.” 

He slaps something on my arm as he hands my license back to me.  “What are you doing?”  The chemical stings a little like rubbing alcohol.

“I’m sorry Miss Swan.  I was just making sure that you haven’t run into any dangerous chemicals.”

The truth stone in my pocket has really heated up. “Dangerous chemicals, a Prison escape and animal attacks.  I’m glad we are headed to Raleigh and leaving this place.  Thanks for the warning Deputy Clements.”

He motions for the other officers to move their vehicle’s so we can leave Mystic Falls.

## [Damon’s POV]

After we approach Richmond, I touch the tab on Bella’s arm drawing my hand back hissing.  It’s a concentrated dose of Vervain and Wolfsbane.

I pull out my cell to warn Stefan.  “Stefan don’t leave the Gilbert house something weird is going on with the local law enforcement in Mystic Falls.  Use the backup water supply, the boarding house has been compromised with Vervain.”

He finally picks up his phone.  “Thanks for the warning.  We will go into hiding.  Do you think they will search the Boarding House?”

“If they do they won’t find much.  Ric emptied the coolers of blood for Elena.  Pete left some electrical sentry’s: balls of lightning if someone gets inside, to get out if they touch the door handles or the windows they will get zapped.”


	9. New Information

# Chapter 9: New Information

## Whitlock Ranch, Texas

## [Damon’s POV]

There is something seriously wrong about Mystic Falls.  It is the Mecca for the supernatural crazies.  I am not letting my mate be endangered because Stefan can’t leave due to his attachment to the current doppelganger. 

## [Charlotte’s POV]

I knock on Damon and Bella’s door.  “Damon, can I talk to you for a few minutes.”

## [Damon’s POV]

I glance over at my sleeping wife.  I have a few minutes or so to spare.  “I’ll meet you in the den.”

## [Charlotte’s POV]

“Damon I ran across some information doing research on the supernatural, looking for Leylock information in various journals: the topic was doppelgangers.  I was curious so I kept reading. In an old journal dating before the Revolutionary War, it mentioned there can be a set born every generation; one male and one female.  There was a sketch in the journal.  One looked exactly like Stefan and the other looked like Elena.  I didn’t put the information together until I saw both of them in the same room.  According to the journal they are always attracted to the other no matter their current relationships.  Elena looks just like Katherine Pierce.”

## [Damon’s POV]

“Of course they would meet up in the capital of Witchy, Mystic Falls VA.  So basically doppelgangers are a supernatural subspecies of human.  What kind of purpose does that achieve? ”

“The journal didn’t say.”

I walk over and hug Charlotte, “Thanks, any information we gather will probably help out later.”

Charlotte leaves to check on Pete.  Unknown caller chimes on my cell.

“Damon Salvatore, what’s up?”

“I am Elżbieta Kowalski, my half-brother was known as Slater.  He was murdered a few weeks ago.  I am investigating his death.  Your name came up as a possible source of information.  I want to know why someone killed my brother. I am willing to share information for information about my brother.  I have access to all of his data and my own.”

“What kind of information are you willing to share?”

“I have a file on Leylock energies and powers.”

This may or may not pan out as an information exchange.  If something happened to Stefan I would want to know.  “Your brother knew too much.  I went to him to get information about the Originals, Elena the current doppelganger was going to be a sacrifice in the lifting of the “Sun/Moon” curse on Klaus.  We needed to find out information.  He was the go to for information on how to contact Elijah.  When Elena went to see him after my visit he was already dead.  He knew she was a doppelganger and that drew unwanted attention from an Original that promised protection for the doppelganger, Slater’s life to preserve hers.”

“Thank you for the information and your honesty.  I will send you copies of the data that I have gathered so far.  I think you will find some of it useful.  Use the email that I have written down on a note in the journal on top to contact me.  The package will arrive at the Whitlock Ranch in three hours.”  She hung up before I could thank her.

Not long after the phone call a FedEx truck arrives to drop off the box she promised.  I open it and on top is an old journal, with European binding, leather cover, gold embossed letters in with the owners Initials and a dedication on the first page written in Latin.  Thank god the rest is in English.  My Latin is very rusty.

I find a note and a thumb drive. The note has her email address and her initials, with the warning for my eyes only.  She sent a summary sheet with the following information about Leylocks.  The woman is phenomenal with information, an awesome ally and a dangerous foe.  I hope she stays safe and doesn’t gain too much attention, like her half-brother.  

The information Elżbieta sent is fascinating.  Her summary of Leyline Magic includes the following: Leylocks have instinctual use of Leyline energy: knowledge of desired effect, amount of energy to be expended, and more control gained with practice.

Anyone with affinity Leyline energy to can use it once trained.  Ley energy builds up like a capacitor and needs to be discharged periodically.  A Leylock has inherent ability for truth detection: with practice can sense the degree of falsehood and intent. The more experienced the better the detection.  Leylocks can infuse quartz stones with ability to detect truth for non-Leylocks. The stones also shield the user from lie detection/true nature detection.  Inherent ability to read situations/acute attention to detail with other individuals; Leylocks are often accused of being mind-readers.

They can teleport along Ley lines once learned.  The planet has an energy grid similar to acupuncture on the human body; with certain points being more or less energetic.  Leylocks help maintain the balance of energy.  They have the ability to sense changes to Earth energy: large storms, earthquakes, volcanic activity changes, weather events, astral events, etc. 

They have a natural immunity to Ley Magic (automatic self-defense).  With training they have the ability to change Cold One Leylocks into regular vampires, painlessly.  This last one shocks me: it shouldn’t I know witches.

## [Charlotte’s POV]

Damon asked me to read the summary from the box.  The line where we can change into regular vampires stuns me.  We always assumed that our DNA was altered in our change into crystalized creatures.  This information says our Human DNA is still intact, well enough for us to change into a regular type of vampire.  I wonder what the process is like.  I cringe at the thought of painful process to become a cold one.  This says we can make the conversion painlessly.  Even though Pete and I feed on criminals and Jasper feeds on wildlife; being able to feed without taking a life is very appealing to all three of us.  “Damon, can we make it a priority to research the ability to change into regular vampires?”

He looks up from his examination of the journal.  “I was looking for the passage in here.  Yes, we can make this a priority.”

## [Damon’s POV]

I hear a vehicle approaching the house, with a very expensive engine.  Fuck.  I throw my bourbon glass across the room.  I can’t get away from doppelganger bullshit to save my life.  Bella hears the shattering glass and comes to see what’s wrong.  I feel her arms slide around me pulling me into her, a comforting embrace.  “What’s going on?”

“I believe you are about to meet your first Original Vampire.”

A black Mercedes pulls up in the circular driveway.  A tall dark haired man in a business suit gets out of the car; he straightens his tie before approaching the house.  “Bella you are about to meet Elijah Mikaelson.”

I open the door after the first knock.  “Elijah, don’t tell me Elena sent you.”

He smirks, “the lovely Elena seems to be upset about your marital status.”

“You didn’t come all the way out here to talk to me about Elena.  You want to meet up with Elżbieta Kowalski.  Plus you want to meet my wife and find out what we know about Leylock energy.” 

“Bella, I would like you to meet Elijah Mikaelson.  Elijah, this is my wife Isabella Swan Salvatore.”

She holds out her hand and Elijah kisses the back of it, smarmy bastard.

“I’m pleased to meet you; can I offer you some tea and fresh scones?”

“I would enjoy a cup of tea.”

Bella leads him towards the kitchen.  Places a basket filled with tea and tisane packets on the table.  She places a tray with cups and a teapot filled with hot water and a basket of blueberry scones onto the table within reach.  “Charlotte made the scones this morning.  What brought you here Elijah?”  Bella asks.

“I wanted to meet the woman that married Damon.  He was fond of the current doppelganger and then we find out he married someone else.  I admit to curiosity and the desire for knowledge about Leylocks.”

“Added to that he wanted to meet me;” a woman standing six feet tall in flats is standing in our doorway.  She has long braid of red hair and hazel green eyes.  She has the build of a professional athlete.  “I am Elżbieta Kowalski, Slater’s half-sister.”

“Damon informed you that I killed your brother?”

“He did.  I want to broker a deal with you.  I want you to guarantee my safety and in exchange I will provide free consulting services.  I do not blame you for Slater’s death.  I only wanted to find out who killed my brother.  Your reason to do so was to protect family and the current doppelganger.  I cannot fault your reasons.”

I look Elijah in the eye.  “I would want to know who killed Stefan, if our positions were reversed.”

Elijah nods at me.

“I accept your deal Ms. Kowalski.”  Elijah sips his tea.  “I want to know more about Leylock energy.”

If I could have removed Bella from the room I would have.  Charlotte, Pete and Jasper have gone to the caves to experiment with Charlotte to see if she can work Air energy.

Bella walks up to Elijah and hands him a polished round rock.  He looks up at her inquiring with a lift of his left eyebrow.  “It is a truth stone.  The range is limited to the depth of a small room.  It reacts to deception.  A mild social fib will barely warm the stone.  An outright fabrication meant to deceive will bring the temperature up to almost a sunburn level.  I want you to keep it on you.  We are not being deceptive. But you have no reason to believe us; this will help earn your trust.”  She walks over and pours some hot water in a cup to brew her tea, then sits down at the kitchen table next to me.

“Can I have one of those also?”  Elżbieta asks.

Bella pulls another stone out her pocket and hands it to her.  I hear the Pete’s pickup truck pulling up to the back door leading to the kitchen.

## [Jasper’s POV]

In the middle of doing exercises to see if Charlotte has an affinity for Air: she blanks out for a vision, which causes the dust devil she created to diffuse. “We need to get to the house quickly.  We have two uninvited guests.”

“Is there any danger to Damon or Bella?”

“No immediate danger, just a visit from an Original Vampire named Elijah.”

Pete and I exchange a glance.  This is not good.  We all pile into the pickup and head for the house.


	10. New Additions to the Collection

# Chapter 10: New Additions to the Collection

### Whitlock Ranch TX

## [Peter’s POV]

I am worried about Damon and Bella.  An Original is not someone to mess around with and when you gain their attention it usually doesn’t end well.  As we approach the house and pick up on the conversation in the house.  The tone is friendly.

## [Jasper’s POV]

The emotions from the house are mostly benign.  They are discussing Leyline magic and truth stones.  I breathe a sigh of relief, there is no immediate danger.  Giving a truth stone to the Original was a stroke of genius on Bella’s part.

### Forks WA

## [Charlie Swan’s POV]

I am out back of the house throwing hunting knives at an old piece of plywood.  I need to work out this anger before I go over to the Weber’s.  Angela just called on her cell phone.  Her parents left her on her own.  They changed the locks on the house and went out of state with her twin brothers.  I tried their phones all of their family numbers except Angela’s has been changed.  Angela is still seventeen; she will be until Christmas time.  I need to find a place for her to stay.  It is going to be hard here since her parents told everyone in town that Angela is a witch.  The girl saved her twin brother’s lives by using Leylock energy to keep them from being crushed by the family car.  Reverend Weber, her father decreed that it was the work of the devil and the family just abandoned her.

### Whitlock Ranch TX

## [Bella’s POV]

I excuse myself from the kitchen as soon as my cellphone chimes with Charlie’s tone.  My dad tells me about Angela’s problems.  If I could hunt the Weber’s and their messed up congregation, I would show them what family truly means and pelt them with a few truth stones.  How could anyone believe Angela is evil?  What planet are they on?  

“Charlie you put Angela on a plane to Lubbock today.  She will have a new family here with me.  If you value your latest fishing pole, make it the first flight out of Sea-Tac.”

### Forks WA

## [Charlie’s POV]

I drive over to the Weber’s house.  Angela is sitting on the porch swing.  All of her stuff is packed in suitcases and boxes on the porch.  I load them into the back of the car.  “Angela you are coming with me.  I am going to send you to Bella in Texas.  I have an airline ticket to Lubbock.  I called Bella and they have a room set up for you at their ranch.  Bella has been staying with the Whitlock’s since last month.  I will forward these boxes to you.  Here are some forms to sign.  I will try to get you emancipated from your family.  I know a family court judge that will probably sign these forms as soon as I can explain your situation to her.  If not you will be eighteen in a few months.  I think you will be safer in Texas.  Your father has some strange folks as part of his congregation to condone this kind of crap.  I don’t trust any of them not to do something stupid.”

“Thanks Charlie, are you sure that the Whitlock’s want me to stay with them?”

“Bella said she will break one of my favorite fishing poles next time she is here, if I don’t put you on a plane today.”

“She did not!”

I laugh, “She said to put you on the earliest flight I can book from Sea-Tac and they will meet you at the airport.”

Angela hugs me.  “Thank you both.”

### Whitlock Ranch TX

## [Damon’s POV]

Bella is on the phone with Charlie.  From the gist of what I am hearing is her best friend Angela was suddenly abandoned by her family.  I don’t think I have ever heard my wife cuss so fluently.  Yes, she is hot when she is pissed.  I have learned not to stop her if she is ranting.  I value the family jewels too much. 

I may have messed with Stefan for making me complete the change but I never permanently locked him out of the house.  Bella issues an order to Charlie to send Angela to us.  I find one of the guest rooms and pull out some clean sheets from the linen closet.  What’s one more guest?  We seem to be collecting them.

## [Jasper’s POV]

Vampire hearing doesn’t allow much privacy.  Bella is upset that her friend’s parents kicked her friend out just because she has inherent powers they can’t explain away.  She is right we will welcome another addition to the ranch.  I am more comfortable about a new Leylock joining our group, than having an Original hanging out here.  Pete and I enter the house.

## [Pete’s POV]

Charlotte took one look at me when I came through the door. “Don’t say what you are going to say or you will be dwelling in the barn for a few days.”  I really hate when she does that.  She knows I will say something I shouldn’t, which knocks out anything I was thinking out of my mind before I can say anything.

## [Elżbieta’s POV]

I mentally breathe a sigh of relief.  Elijah accepted my deal.  I won’t do anything to jeopardize that, I just wish my brother would have made a similar deal with him prior to Damon’s visit.  One of the Originals or some other supernatural would have killed him eventually.  He was too curious for his own good.  I keep secrets hidden discretely; I will live longer that way.

I pull out my laptop, while listening to the conversation at the kitchen table.  Three individuals enter the room.  I am taken with the tall blond Cold One with the sandy blond hair and gold eyes.   A Vegetarian Cold One, I never thought I would encounter any Cold Ones.  I usually avoid vampires of any ilk and other supernaturals, safer that way.

Bella introduces us, “Elżbieta, Elijah, I would like you to meet your hosts: Jasper, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock.” 

I notice Peter and Charlotte are a couple.  I am glad.  I am hoping to get to know Jasper better.

“Peter, Jasper and Charlotte I would like to introduce you to your guests; Elżbieta Kowalski and Elijah Mikaelson.  They are both interested in exploring Leylock powers and what Leyline energy can do with us.”

Jasper bows over my hand, “I am pleased to meet you Elżbieta.”

“I smile at him, the pleasure is all mine.”  I see his eyes widen a little.

I turn to Charlotte, “Thank you for allowing me to visit your home.”  I hold out my hand to her.  She grasps mine and startles me with, “You are going to be family.  Just pop Peter upside the head if he says anything insulting.  He can’t help himself.”

“Hey I resemble that remark,” Peter grumbles as he bows at our introduction. 

They all nod in acknowledgement to Elijah.  Jasper speaks for the group.  “Welcome to our home Elijah.  Can we help you with something?”

 


	11. Research & Reunion

# Chapter 11: Research & Reunion

### Forks WA

## [Charlie’s POV]

I called the judge; she told me that by the time the paperwork was processed Angela would already be a legal adult in all fifty states.  I enrolled Angela in the same International Academy that Bella is in they just have to do papers and turn them in at the end of the semester.  I have copies of Bella’s essays, all Angela will have to do is email me her essays.  They are set to graduate on time.  I have a hunch that Angela’s diploma will have a different last name on it.

### Whitlock Ranch TX

## [Elijah’s POV]

I am intrigued by the thought of Leylocks.  If it is true that the basis of Witch magic was Leyline, then I can help my brother Kol.  He can become more stable as a person if he can practice some form of magic again.  The same goes for Finn and Rebekah.  I wonder if I have an affinity for this type of magic.

“I am intrigued by the concept of Leyline energy.  I want to see if I also have an affinity like you do.  I mean your family no harm.  The lovely Isabella gave me one of your truth stones.  I’m sure all of you sense the truth in what I am saying.”

Jasper nods, “Welcome to our home.  Now to get down to business, Charlotte asked me to investigate the possibility of changing Cold Ones into regular Vampires.  Would you be willing to help us in this endeavor?”

“I will assist you.  I can understand why you would want the change.  Let me get my possessions out of the car and let me set up my computer so I can do searches along with the rest of you.”

I place my bags inside the front door. “Elijah, I have prepared a bedroom for you in the south wing of the house.  It will allow you a little more privacy.”  I retrieve my luggage and follow Charlotte as she shows me to my suite of rooms.

“Thank you Charlotte for your hospitality.”  I open my briefcase and pull out my laptop.  I will join the rest of the researchers at the dining room table.  One thing is certain around this group of individuals I will not be bored.

## [Jasper’s POV]

I keep telling myself that it is a good thing Elijah is joining us in our research.  My intuition tells me he means us no harm at this point in time.  We will have to earn his trust just as he will have to earn ours.  Now to research this topic and experiment with our newest members of our group and see what Leylock affinities they may possess.

###  **Sea-Tac Airport WA**

## [Angela’s POV]

The last few days have been a bad dream for me.  Charlie called Bella to see if I could stay with her in Texas, she didn’t hesitate to tell him to put me on a plane.  I always liked Bella, I am beginning to see her and Charlie as family.  I am not going to think about my other family.  I don’t want to cry anymore.  Charlie walks with me up to the security point.  I hug him.  “Thanks Charlie, I’ll call you as soon as I arrive in Lubbock.” He hugs me back.  I easily find the check in counter.  I am just in time.  I hear the call for my flight to Lubbock.  I just hope that things work out for the better.

### Forks WA

## [Charlie’s POV]

“Bella, Angela is on the plane to Lubbock.  She is scheduled to land in about six hours.  She may have a delay in Denver.”  He sends her flight information in a text to her cell phone.

“Thanks Dad, she is more than welcome to stay with us.  Can you press charges for abandonment against the Weber’s?”

“I would be easier to do that if Angela was younger.  The judge that I talked with doesn’t encourage that legal route.  It would cost more than it’s worth to go down that road.  Don’t worry about it, the Weber’s have some negative karma headed their way.”

“You are welcome to join us here anytime you want.”

I hear Charlies scanner in the background.  “I may take you up on that when I can arrange some time off.  Got to go, I call you later this week.  Bye.”

### Whitlock Ranch TX

## [Charlotte’s POV]

I plan to put Angela across the hall from Elijah.  I see them together as a couple.  I am starting to wonder about our increasing abilities to use Leylock energies.  This energy seems to be drawing our other halves to us, pairing up: Bella with Damon, Elżbieta with Jasper, Angela with Elijah.  I have a vision of what Damon and Bella will be up to in Pete’s prized pickup.  I won’t tell Pete where their twins are conceived.  It seems Leylocks are fertile.  I so want the three of us to change from being Cold Ones into vampires like Damon so Pete and I can start on our own family.  I really hope to keep that as a surprise for Pete.

## [Bella’s POV]

“Anyone want to meet Angela with us at the Airport in Lubbock?” 

The consensus is that everyone wants to stay and research the documents that Elżbieta supplied.  “Does anyone need anything from there while we are there?”  Charlotte hands me a list of items; most of them are available from the grocery store.  “We will get these after we meet Angela at the airport.”  I promise her.

Damon helps me up into the Pete’s truck.  It has a four door cab that holds at least six people.  “Want to find a private location and make out in Pete’s truck before we pick up Angela?”  He waggles his eyebrows at me. 

“I’ll let you know after we get on the road.  I know you are just messing with Pete now.”  He lifts one eyebrow at me.  I laugh.  Life with Damon will never be dull.

After we leave the ranch, “Bella you need to experience love from the back seat of this pickup.”  He starts nuzzling my neck placing kisses behind my ear.  He knows how to get a positive reaction from me.  “We can as long as you have it detailed before we pick up Angela at the airport.”  He grins wickedly at me.  “Deal,” I laugh as he pounces.

Damon is driving and I decide to venture something that has been on my mind for a while. I know I am asking for something that Damon dreads.  He needs to know that I accept all of him, not just the ‘good’ Damon.  I really don’t believe he can hurt me the way that he fears or that he will do something that will make me turn away from him.  If we roleplay like I want, it will prove to him that he can be trusted with me no matter what side of him shows up.  “Damon can we roleplay for a bit.  I want to know how you would hunt me if I was a random motorist that you decided I was prey.”

### Off Road to the Whitlock Ranch

## [Damon’s POV]

Bella asks me to roleplay with her.  She wants to know how I hunted when I was in ‘full vampire mode’.  I am very reluctant to let that side show to my mate.  That side of me was very dark due to off-switch to my humanity.  I would have a very hard time living with myself if I ever hurt her; she is my ‘everything’.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I’m sure.  If for any reason I want out of this roleplay, I will say “Pinstripe” to tell you that I want to stop the scene.” 

I nod at her.  I get out of the truck.  I pull some things out of our suitcase. Give me twenty minutes and drive forward down the road.

## [Bella’s POV]

I set my watch for twenty minutes.  I undo a few buttons on my blouse, adjust my bra to show more cleavage and fluff my hair.  I turn on the truck engine, adjust the stereo to an ‘Oldies’ rock station, turn up the volume for the speakers and drive down the road.  I don’t get very far until I see a patch of fog.  It gets denser the further I drive down the road.  I hit something.  I pull over and get out of the truck to see what I hit. I feel someone behind me.

I am startled. “Oh you scared me I thought I hit something.”

I shiver.  He is standing close to me staring down.  He is dressed in black from head to toe.  I am a little intimidated by his stare, it’s like he is viewing his favorite dessert.  “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.  I’m a little hungry.  Can you help me with that?”

“Sure, I have a few snack bars in the back.”  I walk around to the back of the truck with my keys to open the trunk mounted in the back.  He grabs me and presses my body up to the side of the truck. We are chest to chest. “That’s not what I’m hungry for.” 

“I gulp.  What are you hungry for?”

“You.”

He lifts my hair and pushes it off my shoulder allowing him full view of my neck.  My panties are getting wet.  His nostrils flare.  He leans down and nips my neck and starts licking the blood.  I moan.  “Open your eyes and look at me.”  I open my eyes as he takes off my blouse and bra.  “Take off the rest of your clothes.”  I slip out of my sandals, and slide my jeans and panties off.  I put my clothes in the back of the truck cab.  He has taken off his shirt and undone the front of his dark jeans.  I can see he is fully aroused.  He opens the back door of the cab.  He lifts me up so I am spread eagle for him.  He licks my arousal from my slit.  He nips my leg and drinks a little of my blood licking the wound shut.  He enters me swiftly.  I look up into his eyes he is in full vampire mode with red eyes and his fangs are showing.  I have never found him to be more sexy.  He pounds into me.  I can’t control the moans that he elicits from me.  He flicks my clit with his finger causing me to come hard. He peaks coming into me quickly.  He withdraws pulling me out of the cab.  He stands me on the ground, turns me to face inside the cab with my hands placed on the seat.  He then takes me from behind, hard and fast.  I am moaning with pleasure as he sucks on my neck again.  I reach another mind blowing orgasm.  He comes hard in me again still drinking from my neck.  He turns me around and kisses me so that I taste my blood in his mouth.  He nicks the side of his neck.  “Drink,” he commands.  I drink his blood.  His wound closes quickly.  He pulls me into the back seat of the truck and closes the door.  His vampire visage fades.  “Was that enough roleplay for you?  I would have drained my victim previously.

“You are in control.  I never doubted you.  I just wanted you to know I love all of you, even your dark side.  This is the only way that I could think of to show you I love that side too.”

“Well if you want me to get ‘Vampy’ on you just say so.”  He proceeds to show me his more in depth sexual prowess with his vampire visage showing.  Even with his blood in my system, I think I will be walking funny when we finally get to the Airport to pick up Angela.

### Lubbock Preston Smith Airport

## [Angela’s POV]

Bella and Damon are waiting for me by the luggage conveyor.  “Thank you both for meeting me.  I am looking forward to staying with you at the ranch.  Please let me know if I can help in any way.”

“You are welcome to stay with us as long as you want to, we have plenty of room.  The more the merrier.”  She places a small quartz stone into my hand.  “This is a truth stone: it stays cool to the touch if someone is telling you the truth, it warms up if someone is being deceitful and the more intense the falsehood the warmer it gets.”

I hug Bella, “thanks for the stone.”  Damon gathers my luggage.  She smiles back.  “We have to do some shopping before we head back to the ranch.  You can let me know if you need anything or have food preferences.  I have Charlotte’s list to shop with.”

“I just need some personal stuff like toothpaste, shampoo and things like that.”

Damon puts my stuff in the back seat of the truck.  I sit up front of the cab with them next to the passenger door.  I pull out my phone and text Charlie that I arrived and met up with Bella.

“Angela if you aren’t too tired when we get back to the ranch.  We are going to the caverns to practice Leylock exercises to see what everyone can do and how comfortable they are with their magic abilities.  Would you be interested?”

“I would love to join you.  I used my abilities for the first time and was shocked that I was able to save my brothers.  I want to know more about what I can do.”

### Whitlock Ranch TX

## [Elijah’s POV]

After a few hours of research by everyone around the table, “I am able to summarize the information that we have collected about the Cold One conversion to regular Vampire.  We need drops of Original Vampire blood to establish species (my blood), drops of alternative sire line (Damon’s Blood) just in case the Original Vampire is killed (me), a pool needs to be carved out of natural rock by an Air and Earth Leylocks the diameter large enough to fit at least three bodies, the stones from carved out area need to make an circumference edging for the pool wide enough for someone to sit on, enough water to fill the pool summoned by a Water Leylock, and the combined powers of Astral, Earth, Water, Air and Fire are needed to complete the channeling.”

Peter states, “Our garden needs a new fountain.”  Charlotte pops him on the back of his head.

## [Jasper’s POV]

“We need to experiment with everyone’s abilities when Damon, Bella and Angela return from the airport.  This will allow us to see who is able to perform all the steps needed for the conversion.  I think we all need to break for a bit and relax some before dinner.” 

Charlotte asks, “Jasper can I chat with you for a minute?” 

I nod.

“I used my truth stone to set up privacy barriers around each of the rooms.”  I grin at her. “Thanks.  I don’t want to think about Pete’s commentary tomorrow morning.”  She laughs and heads to the kitchen to start preparing dinner for our guests.


	12. Caverns & New Associates

# Chapter 12: Caverns & New Associates

### Whitlock Ranch TX

## [Charlotte’s POV]

“Okay everyone gather around.  We will be dividing up into groups to experiment with Leylock energies that each individual can channel based on affinities available the day you were born.  Since I am more experienced with ‘Astral’ energy and will be working here at the ranch with Angela and Damon so they can utilize these latent abilities. 

Peter will be helping Elżbieta and Jasper with their Electrical affinity up on the ridge.  I don’t want any lightning strikes close to the house Peter.  

Elijah and Bella will be working in the caverns today.  Bella will be working on her affinity for Earth energies, since she will be shaping the pool for the conversion.  Elijah will be working with Bella using his affinity for water.  We decided this would be a good starting place for our new folks.  We will gather back here in three hours to evaluate our experiences.” I watch as everyone leaves for their assignments. 

“Damon and Angela our first experiment will be doing astral projections.  Since your mates will be working together in the caverns I want you to astral project there and to watch their experiment.  For control I want to observe without being noticed.”  Angela blushes.  Damon laughs, “Charlotte you are devious.”

“I have to be, I married Pete.”

### Caverns near the Ranch TX

## [Bella’s POV]

Elijah followed me into some of the smaller caverns. “I am looking for a stable area to create a pool the size we will need to change Jasper, Peter and Charlotte into “regular” vampires.  The last two areas have underlying faults that could drain the water if there is any seismic activity.  I think this cavern is big enough and stable enough for our experiment.

“Bella how long have you been experimenting with Leyline energy?”

“I learned about it from my father’s mother she showed me how to create truth stones when I was eight.  I renewed my interest a few weeks ago, when Jasper invited Damon and I to visit the ranch to protect me from his former family.  We discovered we all have aptitudes for Leyline energy and we decided to experiment.” 

“Jasper’s former family members are all Cold Ones and I had an unfortunate relationship with one of his ‘brothers’.  I am interested in helping Jasper, Charlotte and Peter so they will no longer be subject to the Volturi, if we can change them into regular vampires.”

“Damon told me that your mother was one of the most powerful witches of her day.  That she was the one to turn you into Original Vampires and created your race.”

“You don’t see vampirism as a curse?” He asks.

“I see it as another form of evolution.  Vampires are needed for population control.  Humans are like lemmings, if they have no predators then they destroy their habitat.  If we destroy our habitat no one will survive.  Vampires are part of the circle of life now.”

“That’s a very Darwinian view of yours.”

I shrug.  “Elijah, you may want to start out creating a mini water spout for practice.”  I create a little dust devil. “Close your eyes and picture it in your mind, expect it to be in front of you when you open your eyes.”

He closes his eyes.  “Do you see it in your mind?”  He nods.  A little water spout appears in front of him.  “Elijah, open your eyes.”

He looks at the mini waterspout.  “I did that?”  I nod.  You just learned how to use your Leylock abilities.

While Elijah is practicing making different sized water spouts, I concentrate on making the pool that Peter suggested.  I imagine a circle on the ground.  I place a grid over the circle in my mind.  I see each stone created from the grid within the circle.  I imagine the depth of the pool that I want to create and the length, width and height of each stone that will form around the circumference of the pool.  I see the completed structure.  I concentrate and hear the movement of stones.  I open my eyes to see the completed pool structure and it’s completed sitting area around the circumference.

“You just did that?”  Elijah looks amazed.  I nod.  “You just need to fill it with fresh water and we can call the others to come and see if it’s the right size for what we need.”

He concentrates with his eyes closed and sighs.  I glance over and the pool is filled with clear water.  “Elijah you did it!”  He opens his eyes and smiles.  

“Bella, I want to ask you about Angela, she seems to be a good person.  Why would her parents just move away and abandon her?”

“Angela is truly named.  She will do anything to help the people she loves.  She is honest to a fault.  You can’t have anyone better for a friend.  Her parents are Christian extremists that have basically formed their own cult.  When Angela saved her brothers from being backed over by the family car: the wind storm that tossed the family car into a tree so that it didn’t run over her brothers was the work of the “Devil.”  Her brothers are alive due to a natural ability she has, she was born with it.  Just like us.  Angela will protect those she loves.  I consider her to be my sister, so if you choose to pursue a relationship with her, you had better not hurt her.  I will hunt you down, if you do.”

He blushes slightly.  “I will keep that in mind.”

### Whitlock Ranch TX

## [Damon’s POV]

It’s weird; my body is sitting in the ranch living room with Angela and Charlotte.  I am standing behind Bella listening to Elijah and her going over what they need to do for their part of the plan.  Elijah is friendly but respectful.  Bella is all business.  She wants to help our friends.  I see Angela watching closely to see how they are working Leyline energy.  Charlotte is devious.  She set up a scenario where I’m reassured that the Original isn’t interested in taking Bella away from me and showing Angela how to work Leylock energy by example.  I am going to have to watch out for Charlotte, she is more devious than I am.

### Mikaelson Mansion: Mystic Falls, VA

## [Finn’s POV]

In my dream I see Sage boarding a private plane to Texas.  I watch as she rubs a talisman I gave her as a betrothal promise.  I want to be where she is going.

## [Kol’s POV]

I am still angry with Niklaus for daggering me and the rest of the family again.  Before he undaggered me, I was having an amazing dream.  Elijah was in Texas.  He could perform magic again.  It’s not witch magic.  Rebekah is waking up.  “Bek’s did you have the same dream I did?”

Sipping on a blood bag, she looks up at me and nods.  Finn walks into the room with us and asks, “You had the same dream too?”  I nod back at him.  I whisper to them, “We need to leave before Mother wakes up.”  They both nod yes to leaving. 

Rebekah and Finn go to their rooms to pack up some clothes and accessories that Nik provided for us, for our reunion.  I go to my room to pack.  Then I go into Nik’s study to swipe some cash and a few of Niklaus’ credit cards from his safe on our way out the door.  He never changes his combination.  Just because we are daggered doesn’t mean we are out of the loop on what Nik does.  It’s part of the enchantment of the daggers; in a dream state we can see everything going on with each member of our family.  

I plan to use Nik’s Credit Cards to leave a false trail, by arranging passports, booking each of us in a high-class hotel in different parts of the world, buying airline tickets and arranging rental cars in each destination.  That should keep any spies busy for a bit.

In reality we grab one of’ Nik’s SUVs and head to Texas.  Rebekah is driving.  Nik could track us too easily if we used any of the family jets. 

### Sandstone Ridge: Whitlock Ranch TX

## [Peter’s POV]

There are two Cold Ones spying upon the ranch from the road.  I point them out to Jasper; “Maria’s bunch or Volturi?”

“I’m not sure.  Whoever they are they aren’t friendly.”

I glance at them, “want to have some fun?”  She nods back at me.

I look back at Jasper, he nods.  He and Elżbieta close their eyes and concentrate.  I keep mine open and a storm cloud quickly rolls over the two watching from the road.  Six lightning bolts hit in rapid succession right on top of the two cold ones.  They never had a chance as the purple smoke rises up from the ground where they once hid watching the ranch.  They won’t be reporting back to their masters.  I am confident that Jasper and Elżbieta have a firm grasp on their electrical ability now.

### Upstate New York

## [Sage’s POV]

A woman named Charlotte Whitlock calls my cell.  I don’t take calls from people I don’t know, but something tells me to take this one.  “Why are you calling me?”

“I’m Charlotte Whitlock, Finn’s brother Elijah is going to stay with us.  Finn will be arriving at our ranch in four days.  If you want to be reunited with him, just read the following text message.  You are welcome to visit our ranch too.”  She hangs up before I can ask questions.  She gives me the ranch location in the message.  I call for my personal jet.  I want to see Finn.

### [Burned out Mansion: Mystic Falls VA]

## [Esther’s POV]

My children are supposed to be together.  After Niklaus removed his curse they were supposed to be together as he undaggered them.  Instead Elijah was undaggered leaving Niklaus, to go on a research mission before the curse breaking ceremony.  Within the hour of Niklaus un-daggering his siblings, Kol disappears with Finn and Rebekah to Goddess knows where.  None of my locator spells are working.  The doppelganger is a vampire so her blood is useless for the spells I need to perform.  My locater spells are failing to find Mikael.  He is either still entombed or someone managed to stake him with Ancient White Oak.  Nothing is going according to plan.

Niklaus is off making new Hybrids, I would like to how he found a way around the fail safe in the curse removal spell.  New abominations were not ever supposed to be created.

### Whitlock Ranch TX

## [Jasper’s POV]

I admit I’m intrigued by Elżbieta.  She knows what she wants, she plans and works to aquire what she wants.  I really like that type of woman.  I can tell already, she is vastly different from Maria and Alice.  In the short amount of time that I have known her, I can tell she lets other people make their own decisions about their life. 

Every time Charlotte catches me looking at Elżbieta I get a wink and a nod.  I guess we have the Texas version of a shadkhn in Charlotte.  She just wants to see the people she loves with their partners in life.


	13. Transformations

# Chapter 13: Transformations

### Caverns near the Ranch TX

## [Bella’s POV]

I know Pete, Charlotte and Jasper are nervous about their transformation into ‘regular’ vampires.  They will have an easier life by not being ‘Cold Ones’.  They won’t have to take lives to feed: even though they are providing a valuable service to humanity taking out the worst of ones to walk the planet.  They will be able to blend in with the human population once we make them daylight rings.  Hopefully we will find a component in the ceremony where they won’t need them. 

Elijah has heard from his siblings and they will be here two days from now.  He has told them about our little group and they really want to meet us.  Damon has been grumbling some.  He makes sure that I have some of his blood every morning and every time we make love or just go for a quickie.  I really think he gets high knowing other males can sense I’m “taken.”  I guess I’m not much better, I am possessive too.  I will find a way to deal with his ‘old flame’ Katherine if the bitch ever shows up.

We are all meeting here soon to go through what each of us needs to do in the ‘ceremony’ to convert Charlotte, Pete and Jasper.  I will be working Earth and Air components, Angela will be working the Astral component, Damon will be doing the Water component, Elżbieta will be doing the Electricity component and Elijah will be doing the fire component.  We are going to do a run through without anyone in the pool to see what happens and where we need to make adjustments.  Elijah and Damon have donated two vials of their blood: one for the run through and one for the actual ceremony.

Both Charlotte and Angela worked together to determine we can do this at any time, we don’t have to worry about any kind of Astrological event, like the full moon or eclipse.  Elijah has gotten good at creating fire.  Angela and I taught the gang how to make S’mores this week.  Elżbieta enjoys working with electricity.  She has zapped Damon a time or two when he made an inappropriate comment.  Pete has been zapped quite a few times.  Charlotte just laughs at him, when he tries to hide behind her.  I’ve gotten Pete soaking wet a few times when he’s not paying attention.

“Ok folks it’s time to see how to work this thing.”  Charlotte rounds us all up to head up to the caverns.  “Oh for god’s sake lighten up people.  We can do this.”  Pete looks back at her, “good pep talk.” 

Elżbieta zaps him lightly on the left buttock cheek.  He jumps. “Behave.”

“Women always sticking together,” he grumbles.

I laugh, “You got that right.”

We gather around the pool that Elijah and I worked on the other day.  Charlotte, Peter and Jasper lay down in the pool.  The size is correct and the depth of the water covers them barely so they would just have to move a few inches up to catch their breath.  They get out of the pool.  Each of us that are not in the pool stand equal distance apart to channel out energies into the pool.  Charlotte pulls out the two vials of blood and releases them into the pool.  While she, Pete and Jasper stand behind us, each one of us starts channeling our energy into the pool. 

Nothing happens.  I sigh.  “Jasper, Pete and Charlotte please return to the pool.  Nothing is going to happen if you are not in it.”

They enter the pool again and lay down next to each other.  Each one of us participating sits on the edge of the pool cross-legged like we are sitting around a campfire equal distance apart facing the center of the pool.  We start to channel our energies again.  The pool starts to lighten up as if it has one giant underwater pool light.  A small spherical electrical ball floats about six feet over the center of the pool.  A Fire ring is created around the circumference of the pool about five feet over our heads. It is being held there by a mini circular jet stream of air.  Mist starts overflowing from the pool.  The chamber is filled with the sound of crystal chimes.  Then the whole extravaganza stops.

Pete, Charlotte and Jasper gasp for air as they sit up.  They exit the pool together.  They no longer have crystal skin.  They look just like the rest of us.  Pete has dark blue eyes, Charlotte has hazel eyes and Jasper has brown eyes now.  Elijah hands each one of them a daylight ring designed just for them, just in case.

I notice there is a crystal lining to the pool that wasn’t there before we worked our energies together.  “Look guys the pool sparkles now.”

Charlotte laughs, “Better it than us.”

Damon hands each one of them a blood bag.  “I’m not sure you if you are in transition or not.  But this can’t hurt.”

Pete takes a swig of his, “I would like AB negative next time.”  Charlotte pops him on the back of the head.  “You aren’t that picky. Quit being a jackass.”

“Ouch, I can feel that now.”

“Good.  I can work with that.”  Charlotte smirks back at him.  She quietly sips on her blood bag.

Elijah is watching them.  “How is the bloodlust?”

“I can barely feel it, compared to before it is mild.”  Jasper responds.

“How about the emotional crystal ball thing you got going on?” Pete asks him.

“It’s dialed down and more manageable, thanks for asking Ass.” He responds to Pete’s razzing.

## [Damon’s POV]

I know I’m paranoid.  I am watching the three newly turned vampires closely.  My mate and Angela are still human.  I know if I called Bella my mate out loud she would just roll her eyes at me.  I can’t help if my instinctual drive to protect her sometimes goes into overdrive.  My instinct now is to take her and run.  I am getting the same vibes from Elijah.  He is standing in front of Angela, making sure she is several feet away from Jasper, Peter and Charlotte.  I wouldn’t want to be one of them if he really thought they were a threat to Angela.  She has her hand placed on his back to comfort him.  I know exactly how far Bella is away from me.  Close enough for me to grab her and run.

Jasper looks over to both of us.  “We aren’t going to harm your mates.  They are family now.  Try to dial it down a notch or two.”

I pull Bella into my embrace, which seems to calm me considerably.  Elijah is holding Angela also. 

“That’s better.”  Jasper shakes his head.  “I understand, this is all new to us too.”

## [Charlotte’s POV]

I see a car approaching the house rapidly.  “Hey y’all we need to head back to the house quickly.  We have incoming.”


	14. The More the Merrier

# Chapter 14: The More the Merrier

### Whitlock Ranch TX

## [Peter’s POV]

I have to ask, “Since when have we become supernatural central?”

Charlotte laughs and Jasper shrugs, “Just lucky.”  The expensive Lexus rental pulls up to the gates of the Hacienda.  A tall red headed woman gets out of the driver’s side.  “Hello, I am Sage.  I am looking for Charlotte Whitlock.”

Charlotte walks up to her.  “I’m Charlotte Whitlock.  You will see Finn in about fifteen minutes they are right behind you.  Your news can wait until they get here.  Won’t you come in, I’m sure someone has put on some tea and coffee by now.”  Sage walks into the house behind Charlotte.

### Port Angeles WA

## [Alice Cullen’s POV]

I don’t understand.  I no longer see any decisions about Bella, it’s like she is invisible now.  Jasper, Charlotte and Peter are also invisible to me now.  I can’t pick up anyone’s decisions concerning them.  Something is wrong with me.  I book a flight to Juneau; I’m going to join the family in Alaska.  Maybe they can help me find out what’s wrong.

### Whitlock Ranch TX

## [Charlotte’s POV]

After I get Sage settled with some tea and scones, I let Elijah and Angela entertain her.  I pull Bella aside and hand her some quartz stones I picked up in the caverns.  We go out to the work shed to polish the stones so she can make some more truth stones for the Mikaelson’s that will be joining us soon.  “Bella, Kol is going to be a challenge for you.  He will be fascinated by Leylock magic.  He is the eternal teenager.  If you treat him like a favorite younger brother, he will behave well.  His exuberance will try Damon’s patience.  I’m letting you know up front.”

“Thanks Charlotte.  I overheard the same advice Elijah was giving Angela early this morning.  I am going to save some of these stones and teach him how to make truth stones too.  That should keep him occupied for a bit.”  I grin at her.  “I have a few things planned for Damon also.” Charlotte is rearranging some of the equipment in the shed.  “Bella there is something else you need to know.”

“Charlotte, you want to tell me that I conceived right?”

“How do you know?” I glance over at Bella.

“Damon has been super protective recently.  I think my scent has changed enough for him to be aware at a subconscious level.  I’m not far enough along yet, so I prefer to keep this under wraps for the time being.  At least until Damon settles down a bit.” 

I nod in agreement with that statement.  I have a hunch that her news won’t be a secret long.  I’m not worried about our family.  I just worry about the news getting out to the supernatural community at large.  The news that Jasper, Peter and I are a different kind of vampire now will cause more than a few problems in the future for our growing family.

## [Damon’s POV]

Bella’s body is changing.  Her breasts are a little bigger, her scent is changing, similar changes happened when Sheila Bennett was expecting Abby.  I mentally rewind that thought.  I need to get Bella away for a night.  We have some things to discuss.  The other Mikaelsons will be here sometime within the next twenty four hours, bringing more drama with them.  I need a night with just us.  I enter the house and head back to our rooms. 

I dial Bella’s cell. “Damon?”

“We need to getaway tonight just for us.  We will come back in the morning.  Jasper has a cabin about ten miles from here we can use.”

“Do I need to pack anything?”

“Some clean sheets, a change of clothes for in the morning and two pillows.  The cabin should have everything we need for tonight.” 

“Ok, I’ll meet you by the truck in a few.” 

### Private Cabin: Whitlock Ranch TX

## [Bella’s POV]

We are quiet, while Damon drives us to the cabin.  It is a comfortable silence.  We need to have this discussion away from prying ears.  I know what some of his worries are and I think that most of them are unfounded.  I just need to remind him of a few things. 

The tiny log cabin is nestled in a small grove of trees next to a small lake.  I can see why Jasper keeps the cabin.  Privacy can be a very rare commodity, with Pete in the family.

Damon places the items I brought with me inside the cabin.  We sit down in the two rockers on the small porch of the cabin.  “Damon, my period is a week late.  I’m sure you sense some changes to my body already.  Charlotte wanted me to know and we discussed it briefly this afternoon, while we were polishing some stones.  Yes, I want this with you.  You will make a great dad.  Charlie will make sure of it.”

He gets up out of the rocker, and hugs me to him.  “How do you know the right things to say to me?”

I peek up at him through my lashes.  “I speak from the heart.  I know you worry.  I just thought I would summarize what’s going on so you can process it in your own way.”  He takes me by the hand and leads me into the cabin.  He Vamp speeds and puts clean sheets on the bed.  I’m doing my best to hide my laughter.  My man is so transparent.

Damon sheds his clothing quickly.  He is fully aroused.  He is examining me with narrowed eyes, like I am his favorite sweet.  “Quit looking at me, and do something about it.”  I laugh as he peels my clothing off me quickly and we bounce on the bed as he pulls me down with him.  He starts kissing me all over.  I laugh, it tickles.

He kisses every inch of me slowly and tenderly.  I feel cherished.  He makes love to me for most of the night.  We fall asleep just as the first rays of dawn filter through the bedroom window.

Later, as we are getting dressed to go back to the Hacienda, “Damon, Charlotte warned me Kol is going to glom onto me.  He is going to be my ‘annoying’ younger brother.”  I laugh.  “Charlie is going to have a challenge; Kol will glom onto him too.”

“You both are probably the first decent role models in his long life.”

I look at him.  “That is a sad thought.”  Damon nods as he puts the sheets and pillows behind the driver’s seat.

As I open the door to get into the truck he asks, “Charlie is coming for a visit too?”

“Yeah, he said he would come as soon as he could arrange some time off.” I grin at him.  “I think he will be thrilled to know he will be a granddad.”

Damon swallows hard.  I can’t resist, I have to laugh.  “Don’t worry, we’re married.”

“He still carries a gun.”

“I’ll protect you.”  He just gives me a mock glare and gets into the driver’s seat.  I laugh.

### Whitlock Ranch, TX

## [Jasper’s POV]

Life has a way of evolving in unexpected ways.  Three months ago I was a member of a much different family.  Since the day I saved Pete, then the day he rescued Charlotte, they are my family. 

I joined Alice and her coven to learn how to survive being a cold one without wanting to commit suicide on a daily basis.  The Cullens were good fit for a few decades.  Then a girl stumbles into our lives and changes everything.  Bella upon meeting me for the first time forgave me instantly for being the monster I became after Maria changed me.  She looked into me and saw something in me that I was incapable of seeing, which allows me to be better.  She opened me up to new possibilities.  Due to her I met my other half and I am now free of the curse of being a Cold One.  I owe her more than I can say. 

When the Cullens voted to abandon Bella for her own good, against my advice, they ceased to be family.  I returned to Pete and Charlotte.  They helped me rescue Bella before Alice could do more damage.  I owe Bella more. 

Over the last week, Elijah has become a friend.  I dread dealing with the rest of his Original family; they have a lot of historical baggage and dysfunctional family issues.  I pull out a bottle of Ranger Creek Bourbon pour three fingers into a glass and down it in one swallow.  The car with Finn, Rebekah and Kol pulls up into the drive.  God I hope Charlotte manages to muzzle Pete for the rest of the day, he is more breakable now.  We step out of the house to greet our newest guests.

## [Elijah’s POV]

A Lincoln town car pulls into the drive and parks.  Rebekah exits from the driver’s side.  Finn and Kol exit at the same time.  “I thought you were two days away?”

“Rebekah was in a hurry, she booked a flight to Dallas by the time we reached Kentucky,” Finn states.  He glances up and sees Sage for the first time.  He looks shocked.

“How can this be?  Mother said you died and Elijah was responsible.”

Sage scoffs, “I have been waiting for your return.  No one could tell me anything about you.  I just had to hope that one day you would come back.  So I kept tabs on Elijah.  He would know something eventually.  I followed him here.”

“Welcome to the Whitlock ranch, I’m Charlotte, this is my husband Peter and your host is Jasper Whitlock.  Your rooms are in the west wing of the Hacienda.  If you would like to get settled, dinner will be served in an hour.”  Charlotte indicates we are to enter their home.

Rebekah homes in on Angela, standing behind me. “Who are you?”  “Rebekah, Finn, Kol please meet Angela, she is my fiancée.  I would like to introduce you to Elżbieta Kowalski, Isabella and Damon Salvatore; they are also guests at the Hacienda.”

Finn holds Sage’s hand and follows Charlotte into the house.  Rebekah huffs and pulls her large suitcase out of the trunk of the car slamming it shut.  Kol just laughs and follows Charlotte.  I take Angela’s hand as we enter the foyer.  I know she has a few choice words for me later.


	15. Dinner Conversation & Revelations

# Chapter 15: Dinner Conversation & Revelations

### Hacienda: Whitlock Ranch TX

## [Charlotte’s POV]

I knock on the door of Elijah and Angela’s suite.  “Come in,” Elijah invites.

“I hope I’m not intruding.  Do you have a sample of Ancient White Oak ash, with you?”

Elijah blinks, “I do.  Why do you need it?”  I shake my head no.

“Take out your truth stone.”  He palms his stone in his hand.  “Walk around the room.”  The stone remains cool to the touch.  He looks at me with a raised eyebrow.  “Go into your and Angela’s study and walk around, please humor me.”  He nods and walks around the room with the stone in his palm.  When he approaches the painting that hides the wall safe, he drops the stone.  It is glowing hot.

“Is that where you keep the dagger and the ash?”  He nods. 

“I had a vision that the stones have this detection ability.  I just needed to see if what I thought was true.  Thank you for trusting me, Elijah.”  He nods to me; he is looking at his stone in wonder.  I leave the room.

## [Elżbieta’s POV]

I am doing my best to control my laughter.  My sides hurt from laughing so much already.  Damon and Bella have taken over the kitchen to cook an “authentic” Italian meal for our new guests.  They are swiping tastes of the each dish the other is making behind each other’s backs.  Their facial expressions are cracking me up.  They have a rivalry going on over their family recipes; Bella’s grandmothers’ versus his grandmother’s recipes.

My job is to prepare the salad and to cut the freshly baked bread.  I manage to complete my task between bouts of laughter.

## [Jasper’s POV]

Everyone sits down around the dining room table to enjoy the meal.  “I would like to thank Elżbieta, Bella and Damon for creating this wonderful meal for us.  Finn, Kol and Rebekah, I hope your rooms are to your satisfaction.  If you need something please let Charlotte, Pete or me know.  We want you to be comfortable in our home.”

Finn responds with, “Jasper, thank you for your hospitality, we wanted to reunite with Elijah.  Niklaus is attending to other business.  I have heard rumors within the witch community that our sister Freya may still be alive.”  Elijah looks up at him surprised.

“If we can be of assistance please let us know,” Charlotte responds.  “Bella would you please give Finn, Rebekah and Kol their stones now.”  Bella grins back at me.  I notice when she hands out the stones, her ‘cold one’ scar is gone.

Bella passes out the truth stones, “these are ‘Truth’ stones.  They indicate the level of honesty when someone speaks to you.  They are cold to cool to the touch if someone is telling the truth.  They warm up according to the intensity of the deception.  A ‘white’ lie will barely warm it; an outright deception to harm will cause it to heat up almost to sunburn level.” 

“Everyone here tonight is a Leylock.  We have a different kind of magic that is tied to Leyline energy and the Elemental forces.  We have at least one affinity when we are born and gather other affinities as we grow older and more experienced using this type of magic.  Kol, I didn’t ‘charge’ your stone you need to endow it with your magic.  I know you like challenges.  Just concentrate on what you now know the stone can do.”  Bella grins at him.

After a few seconds Bella starts laughing.  “You were supposed to imbue the stone with your magical needs, not duplicate my magic Kol.”

“The stones have a limited range of a small room.  They are best with one on one interaction.  After dinner we can discuss the subject of Leylocks more.”  I take over the conversation from Bella.

Elijah is watching his family’s interactions with us.  I am curious about what he is thinking.  I’ll ask him later.

## [Charlotte’s POV]

“We have a fridge in the pantry for blood bags, and sous vide water baths available should anyone want one.  I keep the side boards in the drawing room and the sitting rooms supplied with alcohol.  If you have a favorite brand or type of either please let me know.  If you have food preferences please let me know.” 

“We will be going to the caverns on the property tonight to experiment and learn more about our Leylock abilities.  Anyone is welcome to join us.”

## [Elijah’s POV]

I am grateful that Jasper, Charlotte and Peter are being so welcoming to my family.  We have some things to discuss later as a family.  “I learned something new today about our truth stones.  I get up from the table and leave the room briefly to retrieve a vial in my room.  I quickly sit back in my chair at the table and place the vial down and unwrap it from its protective covering.  Several members at the table drop their stones on the table or the floor.  “What’s with that?”  Charlotte, I and Angela felt no discomfort.  We put our stones out of reach briefly.

I look at everyone at the table.  “The stones also have the ability to detect the presence of Ancient White Oak.  It will be our advantage in dealing with Mikael this time.  Leylock magic once activated, shields us from witch magic of all kinds.  It will be very hard for him to locate us now.”  I pick up the vial and rewrap it in its protective covering.  Everyone at the table retrieves their stones.  I vamp out of the room to return the vial to the wall safe.  I enter the room to hear Finn prompt Sage.  “You had some news for all of us?”

Sage responds, “I came here to find Elijah.  Katherine Pierce has managed to find and wake up Mikael.  He is looking for all of you.”

Rebekah asks, “When can we start practicing this Leylock magic?”

”Peter responds with “After the Gelato!”  Everyone laughs.

### Caverns near the Ranch TX

## [Charlotte’s POV]

Pete has been so good today.  When we get done with tonight’s practice session, I think we’ll head out for a bit.  I have a cowgirl outfit that he just loves.  His chaps are in the back of the truck.

## [Angela’s POV]

I pull my significant other into one of the side caves to have a private discussion with him.  I surround us in a small privacy bubble.  “Elijah why did you tell the family we are engaged?  You know you have to ask a question first, before that statement can be true.  What is going through that brilliant mind of yours?

He pulls out a ring box from his pocket.  “I have wanted to ask you that question all week.  Something keeps coming up every time I think we will have a moment together. 

My family has killed every close relationship I have had with a woman in the past, one way or another.  You are too precious to me for anything to happen to you, to us.  I knew that Rebekah was going to have a very negative reaction to you.  It’s not you personally; it’s my involvement with you.  She doesn’t think any female or male for that matter is ‘good enough’ for me.  As my fiancé she has to be careful about how she approaches us.  I still have a dagger and ancient white oak ash in the safe. 

“I’m waiting.”

“Angela will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Yes, I will gladly marry you.  Now show me my ring.”

I take her hand and place the ring that I had designed for her on her finger.  I kept it simple and elegant.  A single perfect blue oval cut diamond, with two flanking square cut Emeralds.  “Elijah it’s beautiful, thank you.  I will treasure it because you designed it for me.”  I reach up and pull him into a passionate kiss, which quickly changes into a passionate love making session.  Elijah pulls me on top; my knees will be feeling this tomorrow.  He completely wipes any other thoughts from my mind with his quick thrusts and amazing kisses.  We both need the fantastic sex and blood exchange.  I feel completely blissed out.

## [Bella’s POV]

Kol asks; “Bella how did you end up marrying Damon Salvatore of all people?” 

“Kol, I love my husband dearly.  I do not appreciate anyone trying to belittle him in any way.  He came to my rescue and became a good friend when I really needed one.  We found out that we have similar past relationships with people that wanted to use us for their own purposes, not because they loved us for who we are.  I have found my mate in Damon.  So if you want to stay in my good graces, accept my relationship with him.”

He holds up his hands in surrender.  “I didn’t mean any offence.  My curiosity gets the better of me sometimes.”

“Fair enough, I think we should start our exercises by getting you to modify your truth stone to your own specifications, not mine.  Keep in mind that now that you Leylock abilities are now active, you do not need a sun protection ring.  The stone has that ability; you no longer need it though.” 

“We both have an affinity for Earth, let me show you something.”  I grab his hand and we step through the cavern wall into a small cave, then I pull him back to the cavern.  “We can walk through earth walls.”

His eyes are big with shock.  “Cool right?”

“So cool, what else can we do?”   I show him a few more things we can do before it is time to meet up with the rest of the group.

 


	16. Elemental

# Chapter 16: Elemental

### Truck Stop: fifty miles from the Whitlock Ranch

## [Pete’s POV]

I love my woman, but sometimes she has me do the strangest things.  I pull up to the entrance to the All Night Café.  I walk in taking off my hat in the process.  I walk up to the single seats bar.  There is a grizzled old coot sitting there in flannels, no hat and I can see the outline under his jacket.  The man is carrying a gun.

The waitress sees me and slides a cup of coffee my way.  “Heya, Pete how’s things on the ranch?” 

“Slow.  Trying to talk the Boss into getting a few Quarter horses this spring,” the waitress laughs.  “Good luck with that.”  I nod back at her.  The Cook just called up an order. 

Charlie’s mustache twitches.  “Pete want to tell me why Charlotte has me meeting you here and not going straight to the ranch?  You look different.  All that whiskey must be catching up to you.”

I see his dark eyes dancing with merriment.  “Something caught up to me I’m not sure what.”

“We have company at the ranch.  Mr. Fancy Britches family decided to join the party.  We had a couple of freezers go belly up the other day.”

“Wonder how much that’s going to cost.” 

“No telling.  If you need a couple of days of work, the boss is hiring.”

“I’ll take you up on that.”  Charlie and I finish our coffee and head out the door.

When we get to the truck, Charlie swats me across the back of the head.  “You had Cold Ones on the ranch and didn’t call me?”

“Jasper took care of them.”

“Charlotte thinks you could have been followed.  We are taking the long way back to the ranch.” 

A few miles down the road.  “So you don’t sparkle any more.  When did that change?”

“The other day, we did some research and everyone pooled information.  Bella used her abilities and created an awesome pool for us.  Everyone used their Leylock abilities.  Charlotte, Jasper and I are regular vamps now.  Bella lost her cold one scar in the process.”

“Is there any chance you were followed?”

Charlie laughs.  “I’d like to see them try.  I left via a fishing boat from the Quileute Reservation.  They don’t dare get close to it.  As far as anyone else is concerned I am on my annual Fishing Vacation.  I’m not on the planet.  I turned in my resignation.  They got an experienced officer from Chelan as my replacement; all he has to do is learn the town.  That will take him all of two days.”

“How long have you been planning your escape?”

“I always planned to follow Bella when she left for college.  I just implemented my exit plan a little sooner.”

“You crafty old coot, you got one of your fishing buddies to take over your job.”

“If you say anything to Bella, I have a mean right hook and you will feel it now.”

I check to make sure we aren’t being followed and turn on one of the backroads leading to the ranch. 

### Caverns near the Ranch TX

## [Charlotte’s POV]

Elijah and Angela are consummating their mating bond.  It’s about time.  I bet Angela made a move.  Bella is training Kol on how to use his Earth affinity.  Pete is retrieving Charlie.  Damon, Elżbieta, Sage, and Rebekah are working on water spouts. Jasper and Finn are working on creating mini fire vortexes.

Everyone is finally occupied so I can channel the Astral side of Leylock energy, gathering information.  The Mikaelson’s older sister is about to wake up from a century long sleep.  I am trying to see if I can contact her mind _.  “Freya, can you hear me?  I am a friend of Finn’s.  I want to help rescue you from your curse.”_

_“I hear you, who are you?”_

_“My name is Charlotte Whitlock.  Your brothers and sister are staying with us learning a different kind of magic available to your family, Leylock magic.  I am using it now to contact you.”_

_“Where is here?”_

_“A ranch located near Lubbock TX.  When you are ready you can mind talk to me like we are now.  I’ll bring you to the ranch via Astral travel so you can be reunited with your family members.”_

_“We can come up with a plan to rid you of Dahlia’s curses.  I think it’s time your mother needs to pay for the wrongs she has done to your family.”_

_“I cannot agree with you more.  I have a few things to do when I awaken.  I will mind talk with you again soon.  I want to be reunited with my family.”_

## [Damon’s POV]

I use command voice to be heard by everyone in the caverns.  “Everyone please meet in the cavern by the pool.  We need to evaluate our experiences with Leylock energy.”

Bella walks up behind me putting her hand in mine.  I relax.  I’m not aware of the tension until she is near.  I pull her into a hug.  This discussion will be interesting.  Hopefully we can come up with some useful projects for everyone to get the feel of their ‘new’ abilities.  I have a feeling we are going to need all Leylock abilities we have soon. 

Everyone gathers by the lightly glowing pool.  It is self-illuminated still.  Kol can’t help himself, “How did you get the sparkly layer effect?”

“Jasper, Pete and Charlotte’s magic adhered to the sides when they converted from Cold Ones to regular vampires.  We still haven’t figured out why it has its own light source,” I point out.

## [Charlotte’s POV]

Before we get off track, “Let’s discuss what Leylock abilities everyone has.  Then we can discuss useful projects that we can do to demonstrate our abilities.  Discretion is the key.  We don’t want other beings to know what we can do while we are still learning.  Does anyone object to this suggestion?”

No one speaks up.  "I have an affinity to Astral energy.  That is why I get brief visions of people that are and will be associated with me in some way.  Pete has been my voice to protect me from unwanted attention in the past.  Both Jasper and Damon have threatened him on his message delivery.  His being cryptic I blame on his sense of humor, he can’t help himself.  So you are forewarned. "

"Angela you and I have the affinity for Air and Astral energies.  Damon you and Rebekah have the affinity for Water and Astral energies.  Bella you are the only one with the combination of Earth and Air.  Pete’s affinities are Air and Electricity. Elżbieta’s are Water and Electricity.  Jasper’s are Fire and Electricity.  Sage yours are Air and Water.  Kol yours are Earth and Electricity. Finn’s are Earth and Fire.  Elijah’s are Water and Fire." 

"We will be grouping up to practice using these affinities.  I’m sure we can come up with projects that will be useful for all of us and some improvements to our living conditions.  Reasonable suggestions are welcome.  Let Jasper know what your suggestions are and we will compile a list for the group to vote on."

## [Elijah’s POV]

“Charlotte, are we through with the Leylock exercises for tonight?”

“Unless there are any other Leylock exercises anyone wants to experiment with, as far as I’m concerned we are done for tonight.”

“I would like for my immediate family members to remain for a family reunion meeting.”  Sage and Angela nod their understanding.  Finn, Kol and Rebekah remain as the others leave the caverns for the Hacienda. 

Rebekah angrily asks, “How could you fall for Sage again Finn, Niklaus and I worked for decades to erase any knowledge of your whereabouts in the supernatural community.”

I silently signal for Finn and Kol to keep their council and let Rebekah vent.  I also have a few choice words for her if she vents like I think she will.

“Elijah, how can you propose to a girl you have only known for five seconds?  How do you know she isn’t just seducing you for your vampire status, looks and money?”

Kol walks over to the pool and sits on the ledge and crosses his arms.  “Too bad I don’t have popcorn for this show.”

Rebekah turns to him, “You are no help.  Your brothers are making bad choices and you just want to sit back and watch?”

I decide to respond allowing Finn to cool down before he says anything.  “Rebekah, it is my life and I will live it as I choose.  I have always chosen to put family first:  Always and Forever.  You and Niklaus have failed to do that over and over.  Sage is Finn’s other half.  They managed to find each other early on from the time of our transformation.  You and Niklaus have done our brother a great disservice by preventing him from being with his mate for eons by keeping him daggered and in a coffin.  Both of you have also sabotaged any relationship I have formed with a woman.  I have found my mate in Angela, due to the activation of my Leylock powers. I know she is my true mate. She is now family.  I suggest you get over your bias and accept both Sage and Angela as part of our family.  You should also extend the same curtesy to Kol, he will discover his mate soon.  God help your mate you are behaving like a spoiled brat.”

“I agree with everything Elijah has said.  I always left the family because you never accepted me for who I am.  I saw our mother give away our sister that I loved more than life itself to our aunt Dahlia.  So family Always and Forever has no meaning to Esther.  I have rarely seen Always and Forever from any other member of this family.  Elijah has put up with you and Niklaus for decades.  He keeps hoping for a change in both of you for the better.  You both keep getting worse in your own narcissistic lifestyles.  He has found his mate.  If you want him and I in your life get over yourself and accept that Angela and Sage are full members of our family just like you are: Forever and Always,” Finn eloquently points out.

Kol gets up and walks over and hugs Finn.  “Thank you for speaking the truth.  Every time I point out the same problem I get daggered again.  Rebekah, did your truth stone heat up at all during this conversation?”

She shakes her head no.  “So you heard the truth in what my brothers are saying?”

Rebekah has her head down, she nods.  “Are you going to accept Angela and Sage as full members of our family?”  Again she nods, yes.

“Kol you have been daggered for other reasons also.  Your anger has revealed our true nature more than once.  Can you keep it together this time enough to keep our secret from the rest of the world?”

“I can keep it together, now that we can have honest conversations with each other.  I only acted out when I felt rejected by being daggered over and over again.  These people have shown me another way to deal with my issues.  I have a truth stone now and I can work Leylock energies.  I have my magic back.”

“Elijah,’ Rebekah starts to say.

“Rebekah, actions speak louder than words.  I don’t want to hear you are sorry.  I just want you to change your behavior for the better.”  She nods.


	17. Changes

# Chapter 17: Changes

### Library: Whitlock Hacienda

## [Bella’s POV]

“Damon what has you so worried?”

“We are going to have to return to Mystic Falls and deal once more with the supernatural pandemonium.  There is something really wrong with that place.”

“Do you know the source of magic that causes supernaturals to be drawn to that place?  What kinds of supernaturals are drawn to it?”

Elijah responds, “Sorry to interrupt, I overheard you mention Mystic Falls.  There is a type of werewolf that is indigenous to the North American continent that lives there.  Our family left Scandinavia to avoid the plague that was rampant at the time.  Mother used it as an excuse when she gave our sister to Dahlia.” 

“We settled in Mystic Falls, it wasn’t called that until later.  When our youngest brother was killed by the werewolves; we were changed into our form of Vampire there when Mother a practicing witch cursed us by making us drink a potion containing doppelganger blood and our father running us through the heart with a sword.”

“The Werewolves were cursed at one point also, but I’m not sure of the location of that spell.  Damon is correct in that the place does attract other kinds of supernaturals.  At one point over a hundred witches were sacrificed one night.  Imbuing that spot with tremendous ancestral power for witches to use for their spells.  Mystic Falls is the place where we sought protection from the werewolves. Our runes of protection are carved into the walls of caves where we took shelter on the nights of the full moon.  Our mother cursed my brother Niklaus to prevent him from turning into a werewolf during the full moon; causing him unbearable torment on those nights.”

“Your brother is a werewolf and a vampire?”

“Niklaus was the result from my mother’s affair with a werewolf Alpha.  He was cursed with the rest of us that night.  He became the original hybrid when he made his first kill.  He suffers every full moon due to a restricted curse my mother placed on him so he could not change into wolf form on those nights.  He broke the curse a couple of weeks ago.”

“Are there other supernatural species there like fairies, dwarves, dryads, centaurs?”

Elijah smirks at my question.  “Possibly, but I haven’t encountered any of them yet.  I haven’t seen Harry Potter like wizards there either.”

“We also need to return to Mystic Falls with you.  Since our brother has managed to break his curse, he is now diligently looking for us.  It will be best for all concerned for us to return as a united family.  Niklaus is difficult to deal with on a good day; with the removal of his curse he will be even more problematic.  I have received word that our Mother has been revived from her spelled sleep.”

Damon snorts, “Fun for all, not.”

“Thank you for sharing information about Mystic Falls, is there any way of preparing for our encounters there?”

Charlie, Sage, Elżbieta, Charlotte, Peter, Jasper, Kol, Rebekah, Finn and Angela all enter the library.   “Sorry, we overheard your conversation and decided to offer our help too.”

“Great, who is going to schedule the private jet?” Kol asks. 

Charlotte pops him on the back of the head, “I am going to nickname you Pete Jr.”

Kol grins back at her, “Cool, I never had a nickname before.”

Damon grins wickedly.  I am starting to be wary of that particular look.  He pulls out his cellphone.  “Damon what do you want?”

“Prepare eight of our guest rooms; we will be having company stay with us for a few days.”

“What?  Who are you bringing with you?  Damon, it’s not safe here.”

“Just air out the rooms and put clean sheets on the beds little brother.  We will be there in two days.” He disconnects the call.

“Dad!”  I rush over to hug my father.  “When did you get here?”

“A few hours ago, I hear we have a few new family members.”  Everyone new to Charlie introduces themselves. 

## [Charlotte’s POV]

“I would like everyone to sit down and be comfortable.  I think we need to work on a group vision of Mystic Falls as our focus.  We need to gather information about what is going on there.  I want to try to pool our Astral energy as a way to gather this data.” 

Angela responds with “I’m in.”  Elżbieta nods at me.  Damon winks and Rebekah quietly says “I’ll help.”

The rest of the group leaves the library to give us privacy to work.

I ask everyone to gather in a circle and hold hands.  “I want us to focus on Leyline energy of that area.  I can sometimes see aura’s around people; their energy field.  I want to see if we can visualize the energy field around Mystic falls.”

We close our eyes and concentrate.  I see Mystic Falls from an aerial view.  The whole town is built on a Leyline hub of energy.  It is supercharged.  “Do you think we can discharge that energy in a useful manner?”  I ask the group.

“I know the Mikaelson family wants to rid the world of Mikael and Esther’s evil plotting.  I have a suggestion that we combine our talents and switch Mikael out for Henrik on the other side, binding him to that side and help Freya by transferring Dahlia’s curse to Esther.”  Angela suggests.

Rebekah asks, “Do we have to be in Mystic Falls to channel the energy to do that?”

I respond, “Yes.”

Damon asks, “If we bind Mikael to the other side, what happens if the dimension barrier disengages due to some other type of magic?”

“The binding will cause Mikael to cease to exist; he will be tied to the barriers energy signature.  He will be permanently attached to that dimension.”

“Before you ask Henrik will not be tied to the other side, he will be here with us.”  I respond.

“While we have a bird’s eye view of Mystic Falls can we check on Niklaus?  It could give us a way of peacefully integrating our arrival back there.”  Damon asks.

We focus our view on the Mikaelson mansion.  Niklaus is pacing.  Esther is demanding that he retrieve his siblings from wherever they are located.  He is denying any knowledge of their whereabouts. 

“I think Elijah needs to call Niklaus and give him a heads up that we will be in Mystic Falls soon and warn him about Esther before she can cast any detrimental spells.  He will be more open to helping us that way.”  Rebekah suggests.


	18. Preparations & Lessons

# Chapter 18: Preparations & Lessons

### Mystic Falls: Mikaelson Mansion

## [Niklaus’ POV]

I don’t blame my family for leaving Mystic Falls.  Esther is about to cause a murder; hers.  She is complaining that none of her locator spells work on my siblings.  I have repeatedly told her I have no knowledge about their whereabouts and no one else does either.  If I had somewhere else to be, she wouldn’t see me for a century or two.  I haven’t said that out loud yet.  She is still a powerful witch.

I have two packs of stable Vampire-Werewolf hybrids.  One is guarding the Mansion in Mystic Falls.  The other is checking out our holdings in various parts of the continent.  I don’t think Elijah and the rest of them headed for Europe yet.  I would get away from Esther if I knew where they were. 

I am headed to North Carolina to see if they are at the mansion there.  It is a day trip so Esther shouldn’t protest too much.  My cell chimes with Elijah’s ringtone.

“Elijah; where the Hell are you?  Esther is driving me up a tree wanting your location.”

“We are safe at a friend’s ranch.  We will be returning to Mystic Falls within two days.  We will be staying with a friend of the family while we are there.  Mother is a problem.  Are you willing to meet me at another location as soon as we arrive in Virginia?  I have some information that is for your ears only.  Be aware Esther has put a tracking spell on you, it could be an item or even your car.  She won’t be able to track me.”

“Meet me at the mansion in Richmond.  I have some business there, so Esther won’t suspect anything.”

“I will contact you when I get to Richmond.”  Elijah disconnects the call.

### Whitlock Ranch: Hacienda

## [Charlie’s POV]

After our viewing of Mystic Falls, everyone reconvenes in the Library to discuss our options.  It’s time for me to share some lessons on Leyline travel abilities.  It will make circumventing Esther’s magic a bit easier.

“I would like everyone’s attention.  I have been practicing Leyline magic from the cradle.  I was forbidden by Renee to teach Bella anything about it until she was an adult.  My mother taught Bella in secret up until Renee left with her after our divorce.”

“Once you have activated your Leylock energies you can travel along Leylines from one place to another.  You just need to be familiar with your destination or know someone familiar with that destination.  So everyone here can travel to The Salvatore Boarding House based on Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Damon and Bella’s memory of it.  Damon would have to scope it out for us, since it is his home.”   

“Damon would you mind doing this experiment for us?”

“I don’t mind at all, what do I need to do?”

“I would suggest your bedroom.  Since it should be unoccupied and it is the room you are most familiar with.”

“I can visualize it.”

“See yourself in the room.”  Damon disappears from view. 

A few minutes later we see Damon standing where he was before he left.

He pulls out his cell and presses a speed dial button; “Damon why are you calling so late?”

“Stefan, you need to air out my room and who has been messing with my stuff?”

“How do you know about that?  Caroline has been staying in your room for a few nights.”

“Tell Caroline my room is off limits and anything she has “borrowed” needs to be returned ASAP.  Bella and I will be arriving soon.  There will be a reckoning.”  He hangs up.

I look at him.  “So when do you think we should time our arrival in Mystic Falls?”

“I think first thing in the morning for Bella, you and I.  Everyone else when they have finished the training they want to do here.”  Damon looks me in the eye and winks.

I laugh, “You just want to scare your brother.”

Bella looks at him.  “She was in our room?  Why?”

“It probably has something to do with the doppelganger; which means we need to find out what is going on as soon as possible.”

Charlotte has a faraway look in her eye.  “Caroline isn’t staying in your room tonight but she will be there in the morning before school.  You will be able to surprise her and Stefan then.”

Bella looks at me, “Can we visualize our stuff in the room, so we don’t have to ship anything?”

“Yes.”

She lightly pops me on the arm.  “Cryptic much?”

I laugh.  “For example visualize the room you want to put your luggage in, then visualize your luggage in the room.  Then see it.”

I hug my dad.  “Damon and I will get our stuff together.  Stefan and Caroline will have a surprise in the morning.  Thanks dad.”  She hugs me and rushes out of the room.

Elijah asks, “I have a meeting with my brother scheduled the day after tomorrow at his mansion in Richmond.  I am very familiar with it.”

“The same principle applies.  Most cities have been built on top of Leyline hubs.”

Elijah disappears and reappears fifteen minutes later.  “Thank you for the information Charlie it will make things easier for our family to travel inconspicuously this way.”

## [Charlotte’s POV]

I could kiss Charlie.  He has given me a way to rescue Freya, without Dahlia catching on to what’s going on.  I just need Freya to make contact, so I can pass this information on. 

### Mystic Falls: Bonnie’s House

## [Bonnie’s POV]

“Elena stop, I can’t locate Damon.  Caroline brought me a few personal items from his room for the spell.  Something very powerful is cloaking him.  I’m sure he will be in touch with Stefan soon and you can find him that way.”  Elena just glares at me and stalks off.  Caroline gathers Damon’s possessions to return them to his room.

“Bonnie, I’m sorry.  Elena has this bug up her butt since she found out Damon was married.”

I shrug, “She has really changed since she became a vampire.  Sometimes I see my old friend in there, but it is becoming rarer.  You on the other hand are just a modified version of the old Caroline.”  

She hugs me and leaves quickly to follow Elena.  It’s still hard for me to accept they are vampires.  Vampires killed my family one way or another.  I know Elena and Caroline are not the ones responsible, but my responses are not all together rational.

### Whitlock Ranch: Hacienda

## [Damon’s POV]

I watch as Bella finishes packing up her stuff.  I admit that I am anxious about our return to the capital of crazy, my home in Mystic Falls.  I am so going to kick Stefan’s ass.  What was he thinking to allow Caroline access to my room?  What knickknack of his can I burn to get my point across?  Astral travel will be convenient for that also.

Bella closes the last suitcase and walks over to the bed.  I pull her down to me. “We will leave in a few hours.  I just want to have some private time with my wife.”  I start kissing the back of her neck she shivers.  We quickly disrobe.  I kiss along her jaw.  I nick my wrist for her to drink.  I don’t ever think the sight of her drinking from me will be less arousing.  I pull her down to the bed with me and enter her quickly.  She is so wet for me.  I show her how much she means to me by bringing her to her fist orgasm quickly.  She murmurs in my ear, “I love you Damon.” My orgasm follows hers quickly.

“Damon wake up, we have to go if we are going to surprise Stefan.”  I groan.  I really rather be doing other things in bed to Bella.  “We will have time for that later.”  She pulls on my arm to get me to leave the bed.  “We can make plenty of noise in your bed at the boarding house, get moving.”  I leer at her and get out of the bed.

We take a brief shower together.  Charlie is waiting for us in the hall with his bags packed.  We transferred ours before our shower.  Bella grabs her dad’s hand and we port into my bedroom at the boarding house.  Her dad’s bags are stacked next to ours. 

### Mystic Falls: Salvatore Boarding House

## [Charlie’s POV]

I grab my bags.  Damon opens the door for me and shows me to one of the rooms on the second floor that has a view of the back garden.  The room is clean and well proportioned.  The best feature is it is away from the newly married couple.  “Thanks Damon this room will do nicely.  Can I be around when you confront Stefan?  I would enjoy the show.”

“I’ll let you know just as soon as I locate my brother.”

## [Damon’s POV]

Since Stefan isn’t home it makes it convenient for me to pop into his room and look around.  I spot my father’s old shaving kit on one of the shelves.  I can burn this without any regret.  I pop into the drawing room and start a fire in the fireplace.  Bella must have heard me.  She walks over to me and hugs me from behind.

“What’s that?”

“My father’s old shaving kit.  He used to beat us with the sharpening straps.  I won’t miss this thing at all.”

I hear Stefan open the front door.  “Damon is that you?”

“We are in here little Brother.”

He enters the drawing room and sees me by the fire.  “Damon what are you doing?”

“I’m about to destroy a bit of our past.”  I toss the shaving kit into the fire.  Stefan gets close enough to see what I tossed into the fire. 

‘Damon!  That was father’s old shaving kit.”

“I know.”

“Why did you do that?”

“Why did you let someone sleep in my room and allow them to remove my possessions without permission?”

“It was just Caroline.  She borrowed a few of your items so that Bonnie could try a location spell to find you.”

“You got your wish.  I am here now.  I burned one of your prized possessions as a reminder to never let anyone into Bella’s and my bedroom or to touch our belongings without permission.  I can always ask Bella to withdraw the invitations into this house for you and Caroline, if you can’t respect our privacy.”

Stefan gulps.  “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.  It won’t happen again.”

“Did you set up the guest rooms like I requested?”

“The rooms have been cleaned and fresh linens are in each room.”

“Thank you, our guests should be arriving shortly.  How well is the kitchen stocked for food?  What is our current stock of blood bags?”

“I called in a food order.  The pantry is well stocked for our guests.  We still have around twenty five bags in storage, do we need more?”

“I’ll make arrangement for more.”

Charlie coughs from the back of the room letting us know he watched the entire confrontation with my brother.  “Stefan I would like you to meet my father-in-law Charlie Swan.  Charlie this is my brother Stefan.”

Charlie nods at me.  “So you are Damon’s younger brother.  Care to show me around?”

Stefan nods, “I’ll give you a mini tour of the house.  It will give Bella and Damon a chance to get settled back in.”

## [Charlie’s POV]

“Stefan, why do you disrespect and try to sabotage your brother?”

He blinks at me.  I think I blindsided him.  I really want to know why he has this pattern of behavior.

“I don’t know.”

“That is bullshit and you know it.  You don’t want to admit that he can have a life away from yours and you do your damnedest to push him away, then you punish him when he pulls away.  Change this pattern of behavior before you destroy the relationship between you. Be honest with yourself.”

I leave him standing there staring at my back.  He needed someone to point out his bullshit.

## [Caroline’s POV]

I don’t see Damon’s car yet.  I release a sigh of relief.  I open the front door of the boarding house.  I hear someone clear their throat.  I look up to see Bella standing just inside the door.

“Are those Damon’s things you are trying to return to his room before he notices?”

I swallow.  “I borrowed a few of his things for Bonnie to try a location spell to find out where he was.”

“Why?”

“We need him to help with Niklaus and Esther.  They are a threat to Elena.”

“Right, and you spent the night in his room.  Why?”

“I was tired and didn’t want to go back home.”

“So any of your male friends can just crash in your bed because they were tired and didn’t want to go home?”

“Better yet, why didn’t you ask Damon if you could borrow his stuff and crash in his room?  Do you realize how disrespectful you are?  Do you realize how selfish you an Elena are?  Why shouldn’t I rescind your invitation to this house right now?”

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t believe you.  Caroline Forbes you are no longer welcome in the Salvatore Boarding House.”

I bounce off the furniture and the walls as the magic kicks me out of the house onto pathway outside the house.  I screwed up and Bella had a perfect right to call me on it.  At least Damon’s things got returned.


	19. Reunions

# Chapter 19: Reunions

### Mystic Falls: Salvatore Boarding House

## [Damon’s POV]

I feel a tear slip down my cheek.  Within a few seconds Bella walks into the drawing room.  She sees the tear.  “Damon, what’s wrong.”  She is at my side pulling me into a hug. 

“Within the hour both you and Charlie stood up for me.  You evicted Caroline from the house for disrespecting me and Charlie told Stefan a few home truths about his behavior.  I couldn’t have said it any better.”

I think I love my new family more than I ever loved my old one.  “My mother when she was alive protected me and believed in me.  When she died that went away, I have that kind of love again.”

“We all deserve that kind of love.  Charlie is good at it. Be warned his version of love is very blunt.”  I pull her into a tight hug.  “I’m counting on it.”

“I am going to be on the lookout for any repercussions from Elena’s little clique.  I am glad Elena’s true colors are showing.  She hasn’t gotten to Katherine’s level of evil, but she is working on it.”  I caution Bella. 

“I can’t wait to see Stefan’s face when the rest of the members of our ‘new family’ show up.”

She smiles softly.  “The sheer number of us is daunting.  Are we going to let him in on our secret?”

“Not until he really needs to know.”  I kiss her on the forehead.

“I can live with that.  How long do you think it will take Pete to do something?” 

“I would bet as soon as Charlotte isn’t looking.”  I point out.

Bella pulls out her phone and texts a few people.  “What did you do?”

“I’m taking bets to see how soon Pete will give the secret away.”  She starts laughing hard, “Charlotte bets five minutes, before he spills or does something.”

Something that has bound my heart for decades releases, “I would bet three.”  I join in her laughter.

## [Stefan’s POV]

I’m still smarting from the set down Charlie gave me.  I admit it was well deserved.  I am going to have to change and to do that I need to analyze my reasons behind my anger at Damon.  But first I need to apologize to him.  I fully deserved his retaliation.  I won’t make the same mistake again.  

I hear laughter coming from the drawing room.  I peek in.  Damon and Bella are laughing at something on her phone.  “Sorry to interrupt, Damon I’m sorry that I disrespected your privacy.  I won’t do that again.  Is there any way I can make this up to you?”

Damon sobers and looks directly at me.  “Stefan, our guests will be arriving soon.  You may not approve of them.  It is not your call.  I trust each one of them more than I trust you at the moment.  We both have issues we need to work out, but this is not the time.  I expect you to show respect for our guests.  If you have problems with them, I strongly suggest you room elsewhere for the remainder of their visit.”

“I will be on my best behavior.”

“I will hold you to that promise Stefan.”

### Richmond VA: Mikaelson Mansion

## [Niklaus POV]

I catch the scent of my brother standing behind me.  I turn around to deck my brother, he is standing on the other side of the room.  “Elijah, where the hell have you and the rest of the family been?  What is Esther up to that you needed to see me in person?”

Elijah smirks at me, “Before we destroy the room like you are going to, I brought you a very important item.”  He hands me a small quartz stone.  “It’s pretty but I have no clue why I would need it or want it.”

“It’s a truth stone.  It detects falsehoods within a small area, this room for example.  It hides the bearer from detection spells.  It will heat up at an attempt to deceive, the more intense the lie the warmer the stone will become.  For example: Mother is telling us the whole truth behind her intentions.”

I almost drop the stone due to the heat in my hand.  “Elijah!”  I put the cooled stone in my jeans pocket.  The stone will be useful.  I swing at my brother.  

## [Elijah’s POV]

“See it works.” I deflect the first blow and take a swing at Niklaus hitting his jaw and knocking him back into a Victorian walnut side cabinet splintering it into kindle, taking out most of Nik’s liquor collection.  “Each of our siblings has a truth stone except Freya.  She will have her own stone soon.” 

Niklaus rushes at me in a tackle and we land the Victoria walnut settee, crushing it. “Freya is alive?”  He relaxes his attack pose due to shock.

“Yes, and she will be with us soon.  That is a complicated story for another time.  I want to show you something else your stone can do.” 

I toss him off me and walk around the room and the stone heats up mildly. I go into the bedroom adjacent to Rebekah’s study.  The stone in my hand gets very hot when I stand next to one of the bedposts.

Nik follows me into the room then pulls his stone out of his pocket, “Fuck. Why did it heat up this time?”

“You have ancient white oak hidden inside this bed post.”

“Damn I am going to have to find another hiding spot.” Nik grumbles.

I laugh at him.  “All of our siblings will have stones and so do their significant others.  You will have to find a really good hiding spot next time.”

“What significant others?  Where have you been and how did you manage to find these stones?”

“Nik there is another form of magic that is called Leyline energy.  Leylocks can utilize that energy to create ‘truth stones’ for example.  Finn, Kol, Rebekah, and I have activated our abilities.  Each Leylock has an Elemental affinity at the time of their birth.  Finn for example has the affinities for Earth and Fire.  He had the affinity for Earth the day he was born.  When he activated his Leylock heritage he gained the affinity for Fire.  The longer he practices using Leylock energies and masters them he will gain another affinity.”

“How many affinities are there?”

“As far as we can determine: Air, Earth, Water, Electricity, Fire and Astral.”

“How do you activate your affinity for the first time?”

“Nik concentrate on your stone and choose an ability that you think you will be useful.  Mine is programmed to let me know if one of our family members or my mate is in immediate danger and where they are located.”

Nik concentrates and his stone glows for a brief second.

“You have activated your Leylock affinity Niklaus.  Rebekah is going to be angry at you because you destroyed her Victorian study.”

“She will get over it.”

Nik’s eyes pop open the same time my stone tingles with a premonition, we both say “Freya” at the same time.

### Whitlock Ranch: Hacienda

## [Charlotte’s POV]

I hear a whisper in my mind, “Charlotte it’s Freya, can you come to me?  I’m in a graveyard in New Orleans.”

“I will be there in a minute.”  I concentrate on standing next to Freya.

“Oh you startled me.  I didn’t expect you so soon.”  Freya hugs me.  “We need to leave here now.”  I nod and pull her hands into mine and visualize the Study in the Hacienda. 

Freya looks at me startled.  “Where are we?”

“You are in my home.  We are located near Lubbock Texas.”

“Once you have practiced your Leylock abilities with us.  We will port to Mystic Falls to join the rest of the Family there.  You will be reunited with your brothers and sisters.  We have a lot of things to discuss.”

“I have been able to watch you and your Leylock experiments.  I really want to learn with you.”

### Richmond VA: Mikaelson Mansion

## [Elijah’s POV]

My cell rings with Charlotte’s chimes.  I answer. “What’s going on?”

“Don’t worry Freya is with me.  We will see you soon at the Salvatore Boarding House.” She disconnects.

“Nik we are going to use Leylock energy to transport to the Salvatore Boarding House.  Freya and the rest of the family will be arriving there soon.  I promise to fill you in once we get there.  We will be safer there.”  He nods at me.  I gently grab his arm and visualize the Drawing Room of the Boarding House.


	20. Mystic Falls & Newest Leylocks

# Chapter 20: Mystic Falls & Newest Leylocks

### Whitlock Ranch: Hacienda

## [Charlotte’s POV]

I am sitting with Freya in my study.  “Freya your Leylock abilities were activated when your brother Finn’s were.  That allowed you to contact me and allowed us to transport here to safety.  Once we have a chance for us to work with you and your Leylock abilities, you will have more control.”  I hand her a small purple quartz stone, this is a ‘Truth’ stone.  If someone lies to you it will determine the strength of the lie, a small fib will barely warm the stone, an outright deception to harm will cause the stone to heat up almost too much to hold onto it.  It can be programmed by you to have other useful abilities.  I have the gift of premonitions based on my Astral affinity.  You can imbue your stone to give you a premonition when someone wants to harm you or your family, for example.”

“I consider you as part of my extended family.  Peter, Finn, Sage, Elijah, Angela, Damon, Bella, Charlie, Jasper, Elżbieta, Rebekah, Kol, Niklaus and you are now part of my family.  I will use any and all Leylock abilities available to me to protect my family.”

“Be aware traditional Witch magic has no effect on us.  Your mother and Dahlia have no clue to your whereabouts.  They haven’t since you activated your Leylock abilities.  You can still practice that kind of magic to an extent.  Just be aware over time you will find your Leylock abilities much more useful.  Plus you can share Leylock affinities with the rest of our family.”

“You can choose a set of rooms here to be your bedroom and workshop.  By visualizing all of your possessions in those rooms you can teleport everything you value into them.  I suggest you use the suite with the largest rooms in the Hacienda for that purpose.  I will show you which ones I am thinking about.”  Freya hugs me as we are about to leave the room.  She will fit in well with the rest of the family and Pete is in for a few surprises.  Freya is a powerful Witch after all.  Direct spelled magic won’t hurt but indirect can make life interesting.

## [Jasper’s POV]

Elżbieta and I are cuddled up after a long lovemaking session.  I really hate to disturb our mood but I need to discuss our move to Mystic Falls and some of the mayhem that will ensue.  I hug her closer to me.  “We need to get ready to leave for Mystic Falls.  It is a vortex of powerful magic and as Damon puts it powerful mayhem.  The ‘Original’ type of vampires were created there.  There are practicing Witches there also.  It is werewolf territory too.”

She hugs me.  “I know all of that.  We will be safe with family.  Don’t worry so much.  My research abilities will help and we all have activated our Leylock affinities.  The whole family will be fine.  I think Mystic Falls will feel the fallout of our being there, more than our being there will affect us.  When do we need to start packing?”

I groan.  “The sooner the better but I want a shower with you first.”  She squeals as I grab her up off the bed and rush to the shower for a little fun before we leave for Mystic Falls.

### Mystic Falls:  Salvatore Boarding House

## [Stefan’s POV]

Damon, Bella and Charlie have left the house.  I’m not sure where they went but they should be back soon.  I pull my cellphone out of my pocket and dial Caroline.

“Stefan what’s going on?  Bella kicked me out of the house, I can’t enter it anymore.”

“I know.  I got reemed out for my part in it too.  I promised to respect Damon’s boundaries.  Is Elena within hearing distance?”

I hear Caroline close the door to her room.  “Elena is out shopping for food, she should be back soon.”

“Caroline, keep Elena away from here.  Damon is expecting company that he knows I won’t like.  She will stir up trouble if she comes here and I’m not sure we can fix what happens if she does.”

“Stefan, I will try.  You know that once she gets an idea into her head there is no stopping her.”

I sigh.  “Just do your best to keep her occupied elsewhere.  I will be unavailable for the rest of the afternoon.”  I press the off button to the phone.  I know that Elena will call me soon and I don’t want to talk to her at the moment.  She will be able to tell from my tone of voice something is going on here and that isn’t something I want to deal with now.

I need some space from the drama.  I am going hunting for deer or larger game.  It will help me to keep a clear head if I’m full.

## [Bella’s POV]

I am going to port back to the ranch and allow everyone to pick which rooms they think they would like.  I have a house map with the rooms marked.  Damon and I have been practicing 3-D imaging.  His version and mine are vastly different.  I was concentrating on how to show off the different rooms available and he was working on a 3-X version of the things he wanted us to try later tonight, Rascal.

## [Charlie’s POV]

While Bella and Damon where occupied with their plans of where to put the different couples that will be joining us in the next two days.  I decide to check out what the rest of Mystic Falls is doing.  I can do something similar to an astral projection.  I can observe and no one knows I’m watching.  The house that fascinates me the most is the Mikaelson mansion here in town.  I overhear Esther talking to someone not in the room.  I hear a masculine voice talking to her.  “You need to find them.  I have the white oak stake to kill them all.”

“Mikael, the ancestors don’t know where they are and none of the witches including me have been able to do a locater spell on them.  It’s like they fell off the planet.”

He responds with, “Esther I will be in Mystic Falls in three days, FIND THEM!”

So this is what the Mikaelson parents are like.  No wonder the Original family is psychotic.  I need to tell the rest of the family.  We need to come up with a foolproof plan to disable this diabolical duo.

### Whitlock Ranch: Hacienda

## [Bella’s POV]

I port into the downstairs living room.  “Charlotte? Is anyone home?”

I hear laughter as Jasper and Elżbieta enter the room together, Angela and Elijah enter into the room from the Patio.  Finn and Sage wave at me from the dining room.  Pete strides in the room from upstairs.  Kol bounces behind me and tickles the back of my neck.  “Kol!”  He laughs and goes to sit down on one of the chairs in the room.  Rebekah waves at me as she enters the room.  Charlotte and a young woman I assume to be Freya port in. 

I walk over to the coffee table and imagine my 3-D image of the house and the rooms available.  "All of these rooms are available.  The ones that have the blueish tinge are already occupied.  Let me know which room you are interested in and you can port your stuff there.”  Kol picks the room across the hall from mine and Damon’s.  Finn and Sage pick one at the end of the west wing that overlooks the garden.  Jasper and Elżbieta pick the one overlooking the woods.  Pete and Charlotte choose a room on the ground floor that has its own entrance and small patio.  Elijah and Angela pick Zach’s old rooms.  Rebekah picks one overlooking the rose garden.  Freya picks the one next to Rebekah’s.  “Does anyone need any help porting luggage or other items?” 

“Kol, don’t go there!”  I frown.  Everyone laughs.

He just smirks at me, “You are no fun.”

“That’s not what Damon says.”

Everyone laughs as they port to their rooms to get their stuff together.  My job here is done.  Charlotte looks over at me, “We will need to call a meeting after everyone gets settled in their rooms.”

I nod.  “I’ll let Damon and Charlie both know as soon as I get back.”  I walk over and hug her, then port back to the Boarding House.

## Salvatore Boarding House: Various Rooms

## [Angela’s POV]

“Elijah, why did you pick out these specific rooms over some of the others?”

“They have a separate entrance than the rest of the house, which offers more privacy from the family.  I know that the rooms have a privacy energy field around them.  This feels more ‘homey’ to me than the other rooms.” 

I pull his head down to kiss him.  “I agree.  I have plans for us after the family meeting.”

He grins at me, “do tell?”

“Nope I want to surprise you.”  I can see the excitement in his eyes.

“A hint?”

“Nope, just a promise that we will enjoy ourselves,” I grin as I see him adjust himself out of the corner of my eye.  “I need to make a phone call.”  He nods at me and goes into the bedroom.

I go into the kitchen area and pull my cellphone call to another family member.  I hear the phone ring once.  “I assume this is my new sister-in-law Angela?”

“You have that part right.  Niklaus do you have your truth stone on you?”

“I have it in my other hand.”  His voice sounds curious.

“Are you away from anyone that can overhear our conversation?”

“No one is in hearing range.”

I mentally send him a view of two rooms that are adjacent to the rooms Elijah and I are staying in.  He will be close but not too close.  “Do these two rooms meet your approval?”

“They are adequate.”  I smile, I expected no less.

I concentrate.  Niklaus appears in the room in front of me.  “Angela?  How did you port me?”

“Leylock, remember?”

He walks over to me and to my surprise pulls me into a hug.  “Hello, little sister.”

Elijah enters the room.  “Niklaus?”

Niklaus grins at him.  “Your wife decided it was time for us to meet.”

I think it’s time Niklaus learned a few Leylock tricks.  “Niklaus, do you have bags packed that we can port to your rooms here?”

“I always have a spare bag packed in my closet.”

“Please close your eyes and concentrate on that bag. Now mentally see it on the floor in front of you.”

A bag appears in front of him.  “Niklaus open your eyes.”

“I did that?”

“You just used your Leylock ability to bring it here.  Let’s get you settled into your room.  We have a family meeting scheduled within the hour.”

 


	21. Mini Leylock Convention

# Chapter 21: Mini Leylock Convention

### Salvatore Boarding House: Drawing Room

## [Damon’s POV]

Bella and I prepared lunch for everyone.  Platters of cheese, sliced meats, chicken and rice soup, fresh baked bread, condiments, salad greens and mixed vegetables, four types of salad dressing and orange sorbet for dessert, allowing everyone to make their own plates.

Everyone is sitting at the formal dining room table; it’s the only one large enough for the family to eat together.  “I would like to start our meeting with welcoming two new Leylocks to our group; Freya and Niklaus Mikaelson.  Charlie has some information he wants to share with us.”

## [Charlie’s POV]

“I eavesdropped on Esther yesterday; she and Mikael are planning to kill all of her children with an ancient white oak stake.  Mikael is to be in Mystic Falls in three days.”

## [Freya’s POV]

“For those of you that are new to our family, this is part of our history.  We believe that Dahlia and Esther were from a village in what is now known as Scotland.  Mikael’s raiding party killed all of Esther and Dahlia’s family, and everyone else in their village.  They took them back to Scandinavia.

Dahlia made an impotency potion so her captor thought she was barren.  She also slipped the same potion to Mikael.  The man that took Dahlia eventually realized was a powerful witch and released her.  She was no longer a slave.”

“Esther was fascinated by Mikael.  He was a fierce warrior and a good provider.  They were married.  Esther wasn’t pregnant after a year and one of the maidservants a recent captive was.  He brought the maidservant into their household.  She could provide heirs if his wife couldn’t.  Esther didn’t want competition for Mikael’s affections so she came to Dahlia for a potion so she could bear children.”

“Dahlia felt betrayed by her sister so she put a price on the cure, she wanted the firstborn from every generation for their ancestral witch powers.  Esther was desperate enough to accept the deal.  Dahlia made the potion and told Esther to put the potion in a goblet for her and Mikael to drink from.  Esther became pregnant and the maidservant was sold off to one of Mikael’s men.”

Dahlia let me escape one time.  “I was married to a good man and became pregnant.  Dahlia told me of the deal that she made with Esther.  I aborted the baby to prevent it from being enslaved to Dahlia for centuries like I was.  Then she re-enslaved me and poisoned my husband in retaliation.”

“Thanks to my Leylock affinity, I am no longer enslaved to Dahlia.  My affinity for this energy broke Dahlia’s curse on me.  But we need to bind her curse onto Esther where it belongs, so no other children in our family will ever be bound to Dahlia.”

## [Elijah’s POV]

“For the benefit of Freya and Niklaus:  we have discussed using Leylock energy to bind Mikael to the Other Side’s dimension barrier.  In doing so he will be bound to it and not be able to return to this side no matter what spells are cast.  If for some reason the barrier is destroyed Mikael will be destroyed along with it.  While we are doing that we want to bring Henrik across from the other side.  We need Freya to highjack Esther’s spell to bring Mikael across the barrier, replacing Henrik instead.  Freya is it possible to contact Henrik to see if he can use either or both sides of his magical heritage to help us retrieve him from the Other Side?”

Freya grins at us, “That’s brilliant.  Thanks to Charlotte I have all the spell components back at the ranch to help bind Mikael with Witch spells also.  I have only talked to Henrik in my dreams.  He will love to be part of the family again.  He has been so lonely for so long.  If I contact Henrik from the ranch there will be no chance of Esther finding out and trying to stop us.”

“If I can get Henrik to activate his Leylock abilities he should be able to circumvent some of the witch powers and step across the barrier on his own at the right time.  We can have him back with us before Esther finds out what we are up to.  Alternatively we can high jack Esther’s spell to return Mikael to this dimension and convert it to a barrier rebounding and binding spell instead.  Esther will still try to stop the process of which ever spell we need to construct.”

## [Niklaus’ POV]

“What are we going to do about Esther?”  She will want revenge for interfering with her plans.”

## [Elżbieta’s POV]

“What steps do we need to do to bind Dahlia and Esther’s magic to each other, to prevent any further ramifications to the family?  Will any of my research help you with this?”

Freya looks up.  “I will show you the spells I’m considering and you can check to see if there are any historical references from other sources.”

“There are some grimoires in the back shelves of our library; you are welcome to go through them.” Damon points out.

Sage and Angela respond at the same time, “I’ll help.”  Everyone laughs at their simultaneous response.

## [Finn’s POV]

“Will tying Mikael to the barrier to the Other Side preventing his access to this side cause any instability to it?”

## [Charlotte’s POV]

“Finn, if we use our energy right the magic barrier between the dimensions will not be damaged by our use of Leylock energy.  They are two different types of ‘magic’ based on different energy patterns, or different frequencies if that helps answer your question.  We will investigate all options available to us before we act.”

He nods, “thanks Charlotte.”

“I need everyone with an ‘Astral’ affinity: Angela, Damon, Charlie and Rebekah to meet with me in the library after we get up from the table.  If we work together we may be able to find out more information about what we want to do that way.  “Freya if you can find out what affinity Henrik has.” 

She grins at me.  “I was thinking the same thing.”

“Niklaus and Kol, I need you to make some ‘truth stones’.  Henrik will need one soon.”

“Let’s meet back here in the dining room in two hours to discuss our findings.”

Everyone nods at me as we leave the room to complete our tasks.

## [Freya’s POV]

I use my ‘truth stones magic’ to port to the living room at the Hacienda.  I lay down on one of the couches and closed my eyes concentrating on contacting my brother mentally, “Henrik can you hear me?”

He responds, “I can hear you Freya, you have been busy with Leylock energies.  Thanks to your experimentations I have activated my Electrical and Astral affinities also.  I can cross the barrier from the Other Side when you are ready for me.  The Leylock energies in Mystic Falls are enough to overcome the energy requirement, for the crossover.  Mother has chosen a dark path with her magic.  You are correct that you need to link Esther’s and Dahlia’s magic together.” 

“We need to place both of them in the Other Side dimension with no allowances for escape.  Esther has messed with dark magic that has awakened Silas and freed him from Qetsiyah’s imprisonment.  Qetsiyah is really pissed.  Silas wants Dahlia and Esther to locate and free Amara, and place Katherine Pierce in her place as the anchor.  He will not kill either of them permanently if they do this task.  For their continued existence both of them must be on the Other Side, along with Mikael.  Be warned Silas is watching you and our family.”

## [Rebekah’s POV]

A cold feeling slithers down my back.  “Bloody Hell, we are going to deal with the current doppelganger.  She is being controlled by dark magic.”  I state to everyone gathered in the library.  Damon looks up from the book he is perusing, “when?”

“I would say very soon.”

Freya pops into the library.  “Silas is controlling Elena and influencing Stefan.  Henrik warned me from the Other Side.”

There is a loud banging on the front door.  “Damon Salvatore, get your butt out here!”

He looks at me with his left eyebrow raised.  “Thanks for the heads up.”

We all head out into the foyer to see what Damon is going to do.  Bella walks up to him and takes his hand.  He opens the front door.  The rest of the family stands just outside of visual range.

## [Damon’s POV]

“Elena, it’s good to see you again.  What can I do for you on this fine day?”  Sarcasm dripping from each word I speak. 

“Where the hell is Stefan?  He isn’t answering my calls.  Your ‘girlfriend’ kicked Caroline out of the house this morning!  What right does she have?  To top it off where the hell have you been?  We could have used your help with the ‘Curse’ breaking ceremony that Niklaus dragged us into.  Jenna and my dad might still be alive if you helped.” 

The rest of our family enter the foyer or move to stand on the stairway balcony overlooking the foyer, to make sure they can be seen. They are backing me up as we listen to her rant.

“What the fuck Damon?  You invited the ‘Originals’ to stay with you?  Who spiked your alcohol?  Are they ‘mind’ controlling you?”

I feel Bella tighten her grip on my hand silently offering her support.

Before Elena can take another breath to deliver more of her tirade, I interrupt with: “Bella is my wife.  I own the Salvatore Boarding house in its entirety.  She and I determine who is allowed to be in our home.  Caroline betrayed my trust.  It is within Bella’s rights to kick her out on her ass for disrespecting both of us.  You have no right to tell me who I can be associated with.  For your information all the people you see here, I consider to be my family.  You are no longer a friend Elena.  You need serious counseling, if you think this rant of yours is going to do any good what so ever.  Go home Elena and grow up, the world is not revolving around you.”

Elena is shaking in her anger. “Fine, but I will be back with Stefan.”

I close the front door shaking my head.  “I really hope most of that is a result of Silas messing with her and not the result of turned vampire Elena.”


	22. Dealing with Witches

# Chapter 22: Dealing with Witches

### Mystic Falls: Salvatore Boarding House

## [Rebekah’s POV]

I notice Charlie standing by the door.  He watches everyone interact with each other.  He hardly says anything.  When he does speak it’s with purpose and succinct.  I really want to know what he is thinking.  I walk over to him.  “What do you see when you watch this group?”

He looks at me and nods to the breakfast table.  “I see the bonds of family trying to reassert themselves.  Your family is tentative due to the crimes done in the past.  The lies are still keeping you from being a functional family.  I see there is a strong bond of love between you even though you have differences with one another.  It will take work and concessions for your family to be truly reunited.  Each of you will have to accept new members into the family and one ‘older’ member, for everyone to heal.”

I look over at the room trying to see it from his point of view.  I sigh.  “You are telling me to be patient, let go of my anger and then go with the flow?”

“That sums it up nicely.  Why does my opinion matter to you?”

“I’m not fully sure of all of the reasons.  Some of them are: you are truthful, observant of other people’s behavior, you don’t make hasty decisions and you are patient, not acting until you are sure what you need to do.  The reason that matters is I trust you.”

He nods at me, “I can work with that.  Anything else you would like to know?”

I smile up at him, “not at the moment.”  I stand by his side watching my family interact at the breakfast table and try to see it from his perspective.  

## [Freya’s POV]

“Damon, I think there is more going on here than just Silas, Esther and Mikael.  This place is steeped in magic.  Most of Mystic Falls has a dark feel to the magic here.  The Witches only acknowledge Vampires, Immortals, Werewolves and Doppelgangers as supernaturals.  All of which are tied together through specific magical acts by witches that created them.  They fail to take into account other schools of magic.  Leylock is only one example.  If we can discover the source of this ‘darkness’ we can overcome the mistakes of the past and create a better place to live for all of us.”  Damon looks at her with his brow furrowed.

## [Damon’s POV]

“Is it possible that other schools of magic are cloaked here or deliberately ‘spelled’ not to be active here?  This is getting way too far into conspiracy theory territory.”  Damon runs his hands through his hair and looks at Bella.  “I am so tempted to take you and run.” 

She looks up at him, “if not for family, I would let you.”

He glances up to the rest of the family gathered around the table.  “Bella and I are expecting our first child.  I just ask that we keep this information restricted to the ‘family’ here in the house currently.

Everyone acknowledges my request for discretion affirmatively.

 “I will inform Stefan about our newest edition to the family later.  I propose to let him in on the Leylock secret once he experiences it for himself.”  He glances significantly at Pete.

“Hey what did I do?” Pete looks around at all of us laughing at him.

Charlotte looks at him, “it’s not what you did but what you will do.”

## [Elijah’s POV]

Everyone sobers up when I point out, “The dark magic here would have to be very old magic, older than Silas.  Damon your theory has some merit.  I can contact some of my associates in Europe and see if they know of anything about the magic here in the Southeastern part of the U.S.”

## [Elżbieta’s POV]

“I haven’t come across anything in my research.  I can dig deeper, if you think it will help us.”

## [Sage’s POV]

“I will check with my friends in the orient.  They are more familiar with other types of magic.”  Finn squeezes her hand in support.

## [Niklaus POV]

I see why my family is so enamored with Leylock magic.  This school of magic is not tied to the witchcraft practiced by my Mother.  It is not tied down to spell books, ingredients and chanting.  I really want to get together with them and explore options of what we can do.  “I like the thought of being able to bring Henrik back to us and permanently bind Esther and Mikael to the ‘Other Side’.  Do we have any more information about how we can accomplish this goal?”

## [Kol’s POV]

“Nik we are working on it.  I think we need to visit the caves here in Mystic Falls again and add protection runes next to ours for our newest family members.  I have a feeling we will need all the help we can get.”

## [Damon’s POV]

“The witches have spelled the caves to prevent entry by vampires.  I think they wanted to hide the history of the Originals.”

## [Niklaus POV]

“I would bet Esther had something to do with that.”  Everyone looks up when the front door opens.

## [Stefan’s POV]

Damon looks up at me, “Care for some breakfast brother?  There is plenty to go around.  Since you have decided to join us I would like to introduce our guests: Elżbieta, Charlie, Finn, Sage, and Angela.  They are all new faces to you.”  I nod to all of the folks at the dining room table, “Good morning, welcome to our home.”

I hide my surprise that Jasper, Charlotte and Peter are not ‘cold ones’ anymore.  I don’t know what magic changed them.  I’m not sure I want to know, magic that powerful is dangerous.

I join them at the table for breakfast.  I am not going to rock this boat.  I really hope Damon knows what he is doing.

## [Esther’s POV]

Who is the new woman in Elijah’s life, Niklaus is seen with a blond woman, and a redhead is with Finn?  Since when have they decided to include others that are not ‘family’.

My spells are not working correctly.  Something or someone is interfering. I will take care of them as soon as I release Mikael.   I still need doppelganger blood for those spells. Since Niklaus has removed his curse maybe he has some stashed in the Mansion.

Niklaus needs to answer to me.  I walk up to the Salvatore Boarding House and demand:  “Niklaus show yourself.  We need to talk.”  He opens the door and the rest of the family is standing behind him.  “Hello mother.”

“Niklaus, why is everyone staying here and not at the Mansion?”

The blond woman steps in front of him.  I can sense another powerful witch. 

“Niklaus and family are staying with me.  I am Freya the daughter you gave away to Dahlia.  My family have decided to join me the eldest sibling instead of dealing with you.”

“You gave me away because it was the price to cure your infertility.  You changed my brothers and sister into the ‘Original Vampires’ due to Mikael’s demands.  You are nothing but a blight to this family.  You only bring darkness into the lives of the people you claim to love.  Go away we do not need or want you.  Heed this warning we are protected by a different kind of magic.  We will not hesitate to use it against you if need be.”

Every one of her children turn their backs to her and enter the house closing the door behind them.

## [Kol’s POV]

After Freya confronts our mother, I port everyone to the cave that contains our protection runes.  Freya and I along with Damon, Bella, Charlie, Sage, Elżbieta, Jasper, Charlotte and Peter use our Leylock affinities to add protection runes for our newest family members. 

Freya adds a witch spell cleansing agent to Mikael and Esther’s runes.  “This will help block some of the negative energy that they generate.”

## [Bonnie’s POV]

My phone chimes with Stefan’s number.  “Hey, what can I do for you?”

“I want to warn you that the ‘Originals’ are staying with Damon.  I think that Freya one of the members there is a practicing witch.  Don’t go over there unless you need to.  Caroline isn’t invited back there.  Damon’s wife banned her from the house for taking Damon’s possessions without permission and being disrespectful.”

“Thanks for the information and the warning.”  He disconnects the call.

 

 


	23. Brothers

# Chapter 23: Brothers

## [Damon’s POV]

I grab one of the top shelf whiskeys Elijah provided and pour a shot, downing it in one gulp.  I promise myself the next shot will be sipped properly.  Stefan is acting really weird.  He is being too amenable.  I still think it’s wise to keep him out of the loop, as far as our developing Leylock energy abilities  are concerned.  I really hate that I have this really bad feeling about revealing Bella is pregnant with my child to him.

I sense Bella behind me.  She wraps her arms around my waist.  “What is bugging you?’  She points to the bottle in my hand, I was about to pour another shot.

“Stefan,” his name says it all.

“Want to talk about it?”

“I am getting this really bad vibe about announcing that you are expecting our child.”

“Will it be so bad?  He will hear the additional heartbeat soon.”

“I have the feeling that Stefan is dangerous at this time.  It’s like he is the darker side of himself.  The side I associate with his ‘ripper’ personality.”

“Ripper?”

“When Stefan is not on the ‘bunny’ diet, he is a mass murderer that when he gets a taste of human blood he rips off the head of his victims and poses them as if they were sleeping.  It’s super creepy.  It is really hard to bring him back from that stage.”

“My truth stone can be altered so that our child’s heart beats are shielded, if that will help.  There is more to be worried about?”

“I really don’t want Stefan to be aware of our plans.  If I could lock him out of the house, I would.”

“We can relocate back to the ranch.”

“We need to deal with Esther, Mikael, Dahlia and eventually Silas.  They have caused so many problems and they will not stop before they kill someone.  We really need to deal with them before anyone else in the family gets hurt or killed, which means we need to stay here in Mystic Falls to do that.”  I pull her closer to me.

“I have the feeling that our house guests are keeping Stefan in line.  He knows how dangerous the Originals and Jasper Whitlock can be.  They all have reputations within the world of vampires for killing those that challenge them.”  Bella kisses me on the cheek.

“What can I do to help?”

I take a sip of the second glass of whiskey.  “You are helping by just being you.” 

“We can talk to the others and ask them to watch Stefan discretely.  Everyone needs to keep a lookout for Elena, Caroline and Bonnie.  They could be under the same dark influence that is affecting Stefan.”

Charlotte walks into the drawing room.  “We can do that.  We overheard your concerns.”

I nod at her.  I’m not too worried about any of the Leylocks overhearing my conversation with my wife.  They at one point or another expressed the same concerns.  I glance up as the rest of our house guests enter the room.

## [Niklaus POV]

“Damon from the previous conversations some dark force or magic was used to create the first two Immortals, from that spell the doppelgangers were created as a byproduct of that creation.  Then our mother got a copy of the spell and modified it to create the Vampire species by using the blood of a doppelganger.  How are the werewolves connected?”

## [Sage’s POV]

I checked with some of my mentors in Asia, their stories tell of a dark object that fell from the heavens, shattered and landed in different parts of the world.  There are legends about them in several cultures.  We think that one of these dark objects is here in Mystic Falls.  The energy from one of them was probably available to Qetsiyah when she created the first immortality spell.  Its power was also available when she created the ‘Other Side’.

## [Damon’s POV]

“So you are saying that there is a reason for Mystic Falls to be the capital of supernatural mayhem?”

## [Elżbieta’s POV]

“We think that one of these pieces is located close to New Orleans, the first stories of the Werewolves that we are familiar with spread from there.  We believe that Qetsiyah inadvertently anchored the ‘Other Side’ to the piece here in Mystic Falls.”

## [Kol’s POV]

“So ‘old world’ and ‘new world’ Witch magic are linked to these fragments? They were possibly used to create five subspecies of humans: Witches, Immortals, Doppelgangers, Originals and Werewolves?”

## [Finn’s POV]

“Without deeper research, this is our theory of what is linking the subspecies together.  We need to find a way to limit the power of these fragments.  Damon you and Stefan have a history of leaving this area sometimes for decades at a time.  A conflict of some kind develops between you and you both leave.  Then years later you both show up at the same time back in Mystic Falls.  Could this be part of the Dark objects influence?”

## [Damon’s POV]

“That is a possibility.  I have never really felt like Mystic Falls is my home.  I just come back due to my family history here and to meet up with Stefan.  Since I met Bella, she is my home.”  Bella kisses me on the cheek.

## [Charlotte’s POV]

“We can use our Leylock talents to see if we can get more information on how to limit the dark objects influence.  It could also be the reason why there is an excess of Leyline energy here.” 

## [Stefan’s POV]

“Stefan, you need to get more useful information about what the Originals are planning.”  Elena demands.

“Elena, I told you that I don’t know what plans Damon is making.  Everyone at the house is doing some kind of research.  The rooms have some kind of privacy spells on them, thank God.  I don’t want to hear what each of the couples is doing at any given time.”

“Bonnie, what does your magic tell you about their being here?”

“The ancestors have warned me not to interfere with them.  There is something the Originals need to do that will benefit all supernatural species.  Elena this is not about you personally.  There is a darkness that needs to be cleansed.  That is all I know about what is going on.  I have been warned to leave them alone.”

“Bonnie is there something I can do to help?”  Caroline asks tentatively. Elena has been ranting most of the morning.

“If you want to go back to the boarding house and volunteer to help them, there isn’t much you can do.”  She points out.

“Help them! What are you thinking Bonnie?  Every time they come to Mystic Falls they create mayhem wherever they are!”  Elena vents.

I sigh.  “Elena, they are not here to hurt us.  Just give it a rest.  If they can do some good by being here, let them.  I will keep listening and see if I can pick up more information about why they are here.”  I am really tired of her ranting.  Something is up with Elena.

I leave Bonnie’s to return to the boarding house; that is the last thing I remember until I wake up surrounded by water.

 


	24. Silas

# Chapter 24: Silas

### Mystic Falls: Lake by the Waterfall

## [Silas’ POV]

My mind control spell isn’t working as expected on Stefan.  To prevent Stefan’s interference in my plans I knock Stefan out and put him in a safe and toss it over Mystic Falls.  I need to gather information about what the Originals are up to.  The blond witch should be a good candidate to watch.

### Mystic Falls Cemetery

## [Bella’s POV]

Damon is on guard about fifty yards away and his raven is on the gravestone behind us.  Freya and I want to contact Henrik and see if we can get him to step across from the ‘Other Side’ early.  We can use his help with finding the dark object that is causing problems.  Freya and I pull out our truth stones and channel our energy together to contact Henrik.

“Freya and Bella, what can I do to help?”  Henrik appears near us, encapsulated in some kind of magical bubble on the ‘Other Side’.  “I am using my Astral Leylock ability to talk with you.”

“We are cloaking us with our Air Leylock abilities.  Henrik is it possible to bring you across the barrier now, before we have to deal with Esther and Mikael?  Will any one miss you, if we do?”  I ask.

Henrik concentrates for a moment.  “No one will miss me and yes, when I say the count of three: grab onto my hands and help pull me across the barrier.  One, two, three,” we grab hold of his arms and pull him to us on this side.  There is a slight popping sound as if the barrier shut itself off from this dimension.

Freya is crying as she hugs her younger brother.  “Let’s get you home.”

All four of us port to the Boarding House.

## [Silas’s POV]

I observe Freya and Bella working magic to bring Henrik back from the ‘Other Side’.  Bella has to be a talented witch she isn’t using a spell or materials to open the barrier.  She is the more powerful of the two.  She is the one speaking to Henrik, and cloaking the conversation. 

### Salvatore Boarding House

## [Damon’s POV]

I am glad that Henrik can join the rest of our family.  I got a creepy feeling in the cemetery like we were being watched.  I didn’t sense anyone close by where Freya and Bella were talking to Henrik.  I am glad we are all home.  Something doesn’t feel right.

### Mystic Falls: Lockwood Mansion

## [Silas’ POV]

Later in the afternoon, I mind control Tyler Lockwood to kidnap Bella, and place her in the caves.  Tyler called Caroline to help him talk to Bella: he said there was a problem with Niklaus.  When Bella stepped out on the porch he knocked her out and grabbed her. 

### Mystic Falls Underground Cave

I want to interrogate Bella to find out what she knows about Qetsiyah’s plans.  Watching her is frustrating.  I cannot get a reading from her mind or influence her mentally.  It’s like she isn’t in the room with him.  She has powerful magic, but not a kind I am knowledgeable about.  She is a new kind of witch?

## [Bella’s POV]

I wake up with a raging headache.  I hear movement to my right in the cave I’m currently in. I look over to see Stefan.  “What the hell Stefan?  What did I ever do to you?”

“I’m not Stefan,” he angrily retorts.

“Silas?”

He nods.

“What do you want with me?  How did I get here?”

“I need you to free Amara.”

“You know you kicked over a hornets nest by grabbing me right?”

He looks at me puzzled.  “My family and mate will get you Amara, but Damon will hide her from you.”

He glances up at me angrily. 

“He will use that as leverage.  He is crafty like that.  Just like his distant ancestor.”

“Who are you talking about?”

“Damon Salvatore, is the father of the baby I’m carrying.  He is your distant grandson.  He won’t hurt Amara, he may even help you free her from Qetsiyah’s magic.  Where is Stefan?  I’m pretty sure you were the one to cause him to go missing.”

He looks at me surprised by my total honesty.  “How do you know I had anything to do with Stefan’s disappearance?”

“You have been known to kill off your doppelgangers.  You didn’t kill Stefan, a direct descendant.  So you disposed of him temporarily.  He is still alive.”

“Silas, I am carrying a direct descendant of yours also; hence I’m in a cave with you.”

“What kind of witch are you?”

“I’m not a witch.  I am a Leylock.”  He didn’t empty out my pockets.  I reach in and pull one of my duplicate ‘truth’ stones and put it on the ground.  I back away from him.  “I put a ‘truth’ stone down for you.  My ‘magic’ allows me to create a stone that can detect lies and warm to the touch when encountering a falsehood.”

He picks the stone up looking at it curiously.  “I am really half fairy.”  The stone warms up in his hand he almost drops it.  “I just wanted you to see what it does if someone lies to you: the more malicious the lie the warmer the stone.”

“Why give this to me?”

“First of all you can tell when I’m telling the truth, you and Amara will need it when Qetsiyah finally tracks you down.  There is something going on with the barrier to the ‘Other Side’.  I would pay attention to that development.”

“Why are you warning me?”

“Well you are distant family.  My mate/husband Damon will help you get Amara back.  My family has a replacement in mind for the anchor for the Other Side, one I think you have already considered for the job: Katherine Pierce.  She is a direct descendant of Amara’s and weirdly enough Qetsiyah’s also.  She will be the perfect anchor for the ‘Other Side’.  But first of all you need to return me to him.  He is volatile when cornered and you just kidnapped me.  If you hand me your phone I can call him off.”

He blinks at me not sure if he should trust me.  “Did the stone heat up at all?”  He shakes his head no and hands me his phone.

I dial Damon’s number.  “Where is my wife?” He demands.

“Damon, listen carefully.  I am with Silas and I am fine.  When you locate Amara; bring her to where I am.  Use Leylock energy to transport you both here.  Don’t hide her just bring her to me.  Bring Charlie with you.  We can swap out Katherine Pierce to be the anchor.”

Silas narrows his eyes at me, “Charlie?”

“My dad he has been using Leylock energy his entire life.  He has a better grasp on what we need to do to reunite you with Amara.  I think I know of a way to help Amara.  We recently changed ‘cold one’ vampires into ‘regular’ vampires.  We can use the same principle with our energies to heal Amara and you.  Dark magic especially Expression magic leaves a dark essence on its users leading them into madness.  Over time you will succumb to the darkness.  We have a way of cleansing the dark essence from someone.”

 


	25. Dark Object/Meteorite?

# Chapter 25: Dark Object/Meteorite?

### Salvatore Boarding House

## [Damon’s POV]

I disconnect the call. My wife is going to drive me crazy.  “Charlie, your daughter has gotten herself into something.  Silas is holding her in one of the Mystic Falls caves.  She wants me to find Amara and bring her to Silas.  She wants you to join us in this insanity.”

## [Charlie’s POV]

After Damon disengages his call with Bella; I am biting the side of my lip to not laugh at him.  I notice he didn’t say ‘my wife’, but referred to Bella as ‘my daughter’.  Bella didn’t land herself in the situation, she was brought into it.  He just needs to vent.  

“Damon, Silas has no reason to hurt her.  He has to realize that she practices powerful magic.  He just doesn’t realize what kind.  He needs her help.  By now she has given him a ‘truth stone’.  Let’s call a meeting of the family and find out where Amara is and how we can swap her out for Katherine Pierce.”

## [Charlotte’s POV]

The visions about the Dark Object are jumbled.  This thing has ‘dark magic’ and/or destructive energy as its very essence.  Witches are all about balance between the polarities of destructive versus constructive magic.  This thing throws everything off.  It is a part of our world now; we just have to find a way to balance the magic.  There is enough Leylock energy at this hub to help us accomplish this task. 

It will take as many of the practitioners of the various forms of magic to help us.  The problem we face is how do we contact the practitioners of various kinds of magic?  Other types of magic seem to be repressed by this thing.  It could be the reason for the buildup of Leyline energy.  This damn thing causes more questions than answers.  Freya and Bella are right in thinking that the ‘Other Side’ is somehow connected to its magic. 

I am joining the group that wants to kick Esther Mikaelson’s ass.  Qetsiyah is up there on my list too.  Witches have a responsibility to maintain balance, not create mayhem.  Vampires as a species would have come about one way or another.  Mankind as a species is very destructive.  We need Vampires and other supernaturals to control excessive human population growth and to keep humans from blowing up the planet.  Esther trying to wipe out an established species is insanity and goes against the ‘Balance of Nature’ rule of witches.  I’m not ranting because I am a vampire.  Magic evolves over time meeting specific needs of the planet we live on.  Playing ‘God’ doesn’t help matters.

## [Freya’s POV]

“Henrik this will be your room.”  I show him a room overlooking the garden, there is a small sitting room attached that we can convert into a library/study/workshop for him.

“Thanks Freya,” he hugs me.

“Do you know why we had to hold onto you to break through from the ‘Other Side’ and what was that popping sound we heard?”

“That was my magic.  I needed you both to ground the spell linking me from the ‘Other Side’.  I wanted to make sure that I couldn’t be traced by witches once I crossed over.  Mother is becoming more insane by the day.  I’m not sure what is influencing her mentally.  She is fixated on bringing Mikael back across the barrier to the ‘Other Side’.”

“Killing off the ‘Originals’ will kill off all of the vampires they sired.  Mikael would be killed too, even though he has been further enhanced by magic to become a Vampire hunter.  Doesn’t she realize that?”  I point out.

“I told you she is really insane.”

I reach over to hug my baby brother.  “Henri, I really missed you.  I can’t wait to see the reactions of our other siblings when they realize you have returned.”

He has tears in his eyes as he hugs me back.  “I really missed being with all of you.”

### Mystic Falls Underground Cave

## [Bella’s POV]

“Silas, you are the best person to find and subdue Katherine Pierce.  I will contact you when we have located and freed Amara through your truth stone.”  I offer hoping he won’t resist this suggestion.  “I just need to get with Freya to determine what kind of witch binding spell Qetsiyah used to bind her as the anchor in the first place: then we can figure out a way to swap her out with her replacement without harming Amara.”

“I am going to go back to the boarding house and ask everyone to pool information on how to accomplish the swap and gather things we need to help you both heal.  I will contact you with our plan.”

He nods at me.  I port back to the boarding house drawing room.

### Salvatore Boarding House

## [Damon’s POV]

Bella ports into the corner of the room by the windows.  I vamp to her hugging her to me.  I check her over for wounds.  I feel a small knot on the back of her head, a snarl escapes.  The scents clinging to her are werewolf, another vampire and cave dankness.  Another growl escapes me.  She taps me on the chest.  “I’m going to be fine.  I’m here with you now.  Thank god Silas has no more luck than you do at influencing my mind.”  I waggle my brows at her.  “That’s not mind control that is you being you.”  Her banter is calming me down.  She really is ok or she will be after I get her in the shower.  I gently pick her up in my arms and carry her to our bedroom.  It’s time to spend some quality time together.

### Forbes Residence

## [Caroline’s POV]

I am so mad at Tyler, why did he have to make me call Bella just so he could grab her.  Stefan is missing.  Elena isn’t speaking to me.  I keep trying to reach Bonnie on her cell; it must be turned off or something.  What the heck is going on?  Mom has to work extra shifts, there is something else going on in Mystic Falls but no one is talking.  Not knowing anything is driving me crazy. 

I am going to talk to Damon.  He might be mad at me for helping Elena and Tyler, but I want him to know that I didn’t know Bella would be snatched.  I like her.  Hopefully when this mess is straightened out Bella and I will be able to sit down and have a long chat.  I drive to the Grille; maybe I can catch him or one of the ‘family’ here.

### Salvatore Boarding House

## [Jasper’s POV]

I am standing outside of Bella and Damon’s rooms.  Damon opens the door and motions for me to come with him.  When we are just outside the garden level doors he states, “Bella was grabbed by Tyler Lockwood, his scent was still on her.”

I nod and follow him.  We vamp speed to the Lockwood estate.  Tyler is on the phone with Caroline, she is blessing him out for using her to grab Bella.  Damon approaches him from the front; I move in back to knock him out.  He may have been compelled to grab Bella, but we are going to make sure he knows not to hurt her again.  We take him to the caves and Damon calls Freya to meet us here.  Tyler is going to spend a few days thinking over a few things.  None of the family are happy about Bella’s kidnapping.

### Mystic Falls:  Underground Cave

## [Tyler Lockwood’s POV]

I can barely open my left eye.  I’m chained to the walls of the cave with Titanium bindings.  The entrance is spelled so no one can rescue me. My body feels every bruise.  I am a fast healer but whatever spell Freya used makes my skin feel like I have been bitten by a thousand fire ants.  I know I deserve this.  I could have been less rough when I grabbed Bella for Silas.  I know now she is very important to a lot of people that will take great delight in making my life miserable, if I ever screw up again.  I just pray they let me out of here before the next full moon.

### The Mystic Grille

## [Niklaus POV]

It is very curious the amount of information you can gain sitting at a bar nursing a glass of top shelf whiskey.  Caroline walks in and sits at the bar in front of Matt Donovan.  “Matt have you seen Tyler?”  He shakes his head ‘no’ as he hands a drink to the waitress.  “He grabbed Bella and she has a knot on her head.  I need to find him before he gets himself killed.”  I already knew about Tyler, maybe I can gain the lady’s favor by taking her to him.

“Caroline, may I be of service?  I know where the whereabouts of your friend.  I can take you to visit him, if you wish?”

She looks startled.  “Thank you, I would appreciate that.”

I stand up, putting her hand on my arm as we leave the Grille.  I sense we are not being observed.  “Caroline, please close your eyes for a moment.  She looks at me puzzled but complies.”  I use Leyline energy to take us to the cave.  She opens her eyes startled.  

### Mystic Falls: Underground Cavern

“Where are we?” 

“Tyler is being detained here for the time being.  The family isn’t happy at his treatment of Bella.  We consider her to be a member of the family.  He left a knot on the back of her head when he grabbed her for Silas.  Each member of the family wants a chat with him before he is released.  I see no reason not to grant your wish to express your feelings about his behavior.”

“Tyler, wake up you have company.”  From the back of the cave I can hear his groan.

## [Caroline’s POV]

I hear movement in the back of the cave.  I go around the corner and see Tyler in chains.  “Tyler, what did you do?  I can understand being ‘mind controlled’ but to hurt Bella?  What is happening to you to be so callous?  You have really pissed off the wrong people this time.”  He glares at me.

“Let go of the anger Tyler, it will eat you alive.  When that happens I will lose a good friend."  I feel the tears on my cheek.   Everyone is leaving me.

He looks at me repentant, “Caroline, I …”

“Don’t say you are sorry, you really aren’t.  I know you can’t be the ‘old’ Tyler I grew up with.  But you can change your attitude and become a better person.  Everyone has the ability to change their way of thinking.  Instead of feeling sorry for yourself, master the change in your life or you will go down a very dark path of destruction and I will lose one of my best friends forever.”

“Caroline…”  I shake my head no and turn away from him.  “Nik, please take me back to my house.”

He nods.  We leave the cave Tyler is in and he puts my hand on his arm once more.

### Forbes Residence

I blink we are at the back door of my house.  “Thank you for letting me see him.”  Niklaus takes my hand and lightly kisses my knuckles.  “I am glad I could be of service, my lady.”  I blink again and he is gone.

I really want to know how he does that.


	26. Options and Visions

# Chapter 26: Options and Visions

### The Other Side

## [Mikael’s POV]

Esther and her accomplice freed my body from its bonds.  My consciousness is suspended here.  I need to be returned to my body within three days to accomplish my mission to destroy all vampires.  Other witches are interfering with my mission.  Esther needs to get a handle on these interlopers.  I will not fail to kill the abomination that is Niklaus and the others he created, along with his brothers and sister.

### Salvatore Boarding House: Dining room

## [Charlotte’s POV]

Bella has called for a Brunch meeting for the family.  I am amused; her theory is they are all more amenable if they are fed first.  Henrik has joined us at the table.  He is quietly laughing at the banter between Kol and Pete. 

I tap my water glass to get everyone to quiet down.  “We need to discuss what information we have discovered to free Amara and replace her with Katherine as the anchor to the other side.”

Elżbieta responds first.  “Freya and I located an ancient spell that created the ‘other side’ dimension.  It requires an immortal to be the anchor for the ‘other side’.  Katherine Pierce can be used as the anchor but it will require us to use Leylock powers to do so.  She would then be bound by both witch spell and Leylock power.  The ‘other side’ traps souls of supernaturals created by witch magic, sort of a purgatory.  Supposedly they can die after they settle their unfinished business here.  Powerful witch spells can allow supernatural beings to cross over the boundary back to the living with the power of astral events such as a rare comet or Expression magic.  In reality it is one of the bases for Ancestral Magic.  It allows living witches to access the power of all the witches of their line whose souls are trapped in that dimension.  The New Orleans witches access their ancestors magic due to their being buried in ‘holy ground’.”

Henrik speaks up, “There are a lot of very unhappy supernaturals there.  They want to rejoin the cycle of life and reunite with the souls of their deceased family members that are not supernatural.  Their souls are trapped in that dimension watching what is happening on this side of the barrier.  Do you think that Leylock magic can help release them, so that they can find peace?”

Everyone is quiet at the table contemplating Henrik’s question.

## [Charlie’s POV]

“There is another question here.  Should we just destroy the “Other Side” by freeing Amara?  Wouldn’t that release all the souls trapped there?”

I am amused that Silas is a silent observer to our conversation.  The others are aware but have chosen not to acknowledge this.  He needs to know what the ramifications are for the release of his beloved.

## [Freya’s POV]

“Charlie the ‘Other Side’ has been part of our supernatural life for five thousand years.  If we destroy that dimension all together or make it unstable; there is no telling what ramifications would result in our dimension or the supernatural community.”

“I suggest that everyone with an astral affinity meet in the drawing room after lunch and try to find the answer to this question.”  There are several nods of agreement around the table.

## [Damon’s POV]

“If the ‘other side’ is maintained; will linking Esther and Dahlia along with Mikael to trap them permanently in the ‘other side’ cause problems in this dimension?  Also what is to keep them from recruiting minions to do their will on this side?”  Bella squeezes my hand in agreement.

Freya nods in response.  “We will have to look into that option also.”

### Mystic Falls Cavern

## [Silas’s POV]

I am watching the debate at the Salvatore Boarding House.  I am impressed by their compassion and their desire to know all of the ramifications of freeing my mate.  I pull power from the earth to add to their protection runes.  I add Amara’s and my own to the wall.  If Amara is willing after returning to me, I want to stay close to these people.  They will teach us an improved way to live and to utilize our powers.

### Salvatore Boarding House: Drawing Room

## [Damon’s POV]

Angela, Charlie, Charlotte, Henrik, and Rebekah join me to channel our Astral energy to determine the answers to our questions about freeing Amara and taking care of the three misfits that plague everyone else. 

I lock all the doors to the drawing room.  Both Freya and Henrik put a privacy spell on the room.  Everyone places a privacy bubble around the walls of the room to prevent any outside forces from detecting our use of Leyline energy.  We form a circle and join hands.  I nod to Charlie since he has the most experience with Astral Leylock energy.

He speaks softly, “I want everyone to concentrate on the answer to the question: what will happen if we just free Amara as the anchor for the ‘other side’ and just bring the barrier down separating the dimensions.”

I see a mist form in the middle of our circle. 

_The vision displays turmoil from supernaturals released back into this dimension with plots to revenge perceived wrongs.  They wreak havoc when they return to this dimension.  Their destructive magic starts a supernatural war that almost leads to annihilation of all schools of magic.  Not to mention the devastation to the human population._

Everyone releases their hands as the vision disappears.  “Well I guess that option is ruled out.”  I look around the room.  Everyone nods somberly.  “Charlie, guide us with the next question for us?”

We join hands again.  Charlie asks us to concentrate on the answer, “What will happen if we replace Katherine Pierce as the anchor to the other side and can the souls that are trapped in the indeterminate state of the ‘other side’ be freed from their souls being imprisoned there.

_The vision displays our using Leylock and witch spells to free Amara and replace Katherine as the anchor for the other side.  Due to Katherine not being an immortal: the souls that desire release from the other side quickly leave to find peace.  The rest stay because they feel like they have unfinished business.  Because Leylock energy is used any soul “destined” for the other side can choose the option to find peace and not be trapped there._

We release our hands again to break the vision.  “That is the better option.”  I nod to Charlie to lead us to find the answer to our last question. 

“Our next question is will what we are planning for Esther, Dahlia and Mikael to be forever linked to the boundary between the two dimensions on the other side work?”

_The vision shows us that some of us will have to kill Mikael, Esther and Dahlia with an ancient white oak stake in this dimension. At the same time some of us cast the witches spell along with all forms of Leylock power to bind them to the other dimension, so if that dimension is destroyed they will be annihilated with it._

Freya speaks up, “I have one more question for us. How do we heal Silas and Amara from the dark magic surrounding them?”  We join hands one more time and I glance at Charlie he has a grin on his face.  “Damon you get to lead this one.”

I look at Charlie.  He is serious.  “What is the best way to heal Amara and Silas from the dark magic that they have been exposed to for five thousand years?”

_The vision shows both Amara and Silas in the pool where we changed Pete, Charlotte and Jasper into regular vampires.  It shows us using all of our Leylock abilities to remove the curse and darkness._

Angela asks, “What do we need to do to contain the dark objects power that is causing magic not to work correctly here in mystic falls?”

_The vision shows us using all of our Leylock abilities to form a magic shell around the dark object.  We have helpers with other types of magic working with us to accomplish this task.  It will happen after we take care of the ‘other side issue’._

“Thanks Angela that was a very important question to ask.  Anyone else have any other questions for us?”  I look around the room and see us breaking up into small conversation groups. 

Charlie looks at me and grins.  “You did well. We got most of our answers for the time being.  I think we need some libation after that session.”

I walk over to the hutch and pull out some of my top shelf liquor.  I pass a bottle to Charlie, “I think this will help.”  I look up to see Niklaus, Kol, Finn, Jasper and Pete joining us.  I pull out more glasses and pass the bottle to Elijah.  Charlotte and the girls wander over too.  I pull out flavored vodka out of a mini fridge I keep under the hutch and pass it to Bella to hand to Charlotte along with some glasses.  “Cheers.”  I sip from my glass.  Angela takes a sip from Elijah’s glass and makes a face.  She hands the glass back to him.  “Angela it’s an acquired taste.”

She looks up at me.  “I think I’ll pass.”  I reach down and pull out a soda from the fridge and hand it to her. 

“Thanks, this is more my speed.”  She smiles at me.

Bella is standing next to me grinning.  I pull her to me and kiss the top of her head.  “So what answers did you guys come up with?” she asks.

Charlotte speaks up and describes in detail every vision invoked by our questions.  “So we help Silas and Amara first?”  Henrik asks.

I nod.  I look around the room and everyone seems to be in agreement.  “Okay, let’s start planning this out.  Who is going to do what?”


	27. All Work No Play?

# Chapter 27: All Work No Play?

### Denali, Alaska

## [Edward’s POV]

I am so furious with Alice.  She recruited Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett to pull me out of the tenement building in Rio when I couldn’t track down Victoria in Brazil. 

I miss Bella.  I haven’t been feeding as I should.  I admit that I lost it after leaving her in the woods.  Eleazar, Emmett and Carlisle hauled me into the jungle to feed and wouldn’t leave me alone until my eyes were golden again. 

Then they dragged me back to Anchorage via private jet.  I am still very angry with Rose she kept calling until I answered; she found my location and told the rest of the family.  I shouldn’t have given in and answered her last call.  The only one I’m really fine with is Irina.  She didn’t join the ‘rescue Edward’ venture.  She is still waiting for Laurent to show back up.

To top it all off Alice just returned here a few days ago and she has been avoiding me.  I am angry with her, but I would never hurt her.  She should be able to ‘see’ that much.  Something is going on and she doesn’t want to tell me or let me see what’s bothering her.

Where the heck is Jasper?  No one seems to know or care where he is.  Alice leaves the room when his name is mentioned, her thoughts filled with the latest Paris fashion line.  She is hiding something.

### Mystic Falls: Salvatore Boarding House

## [Bella’s POV]

Damon is sitting in his chair holding a glass of bourbon.  I am standing next to it with my hand on his shoulder.  I’m surprised the glass in his hand hasn’t shattered. His muscles are stiff.  The whole family is situated around the great room; most of us are sitting with our significant other.

I start out our planning session with, “I’ll contact Silas via my truth stone and have him bring Katherine to the cave with the family runes.  We can use that cave to exchange Amara for her.” 

Damon looks up at me.  “We will meet Silas there.  We will need another Astral Leylock for bringing Amara back.  We need at least two more people with ‘Astral’ affinity to do the swap between Amara and Katherine.  We will need both Henrik and Freya to remove the binding spell on Amara: then to perform the binding spell to link Katherine as the Anchor.”

“I’ll help with Amara,” Charlotte volunteers. 

“I will come with you,” Rebekah volunteers.  “I really despise that bitch Katerina Petrova.  She caused a large rift in Elijah’s and Niklaus’ relationship to one another, five centuries later the rift is still there.” 

I ask both of them, “After the swap can we port Amara and Silas to the Caverns to help rid them of the curse and dark energy that surrounds them?”

“I am in to help with the swap and I will port with Silas,” Charlie volunteers.

“I will help also and port with Amara,” Charlotte chimes in.

“So does anyone else want to port to the caverns to help removing the ‘dark’ energy infecting Silas and Amara?”  Every one nods.  I didn’t expect everyone to volunteer.  “Thanks, your help will make this task so much easier.”  Damon relaxes slightly.

## [Damon’s POV]

I am impressed when everyone volunteers to help with the plan to swap and remove the dangerous energy surrounding Silas and I assume the same energy surrounds Amara also.  Bella moves to sit in my lap.  I pull her close to me.  I am very uneasy about dealing with the ‘dark’ magic associated with the Immortals, Witches and Doppelgangers.  I just hope that our Leylock magic is powerful enough to fully protect us.  We are still dealing with ramifications from the magic that created this mess two thousand years ago.  “Qetsiyah has a lot to answer for I hope Kismet bites her in the ass.”  Everyone laughs.  I didn’t realize I said that out loud.

I really don’t want Bella anywhere near Silas or Amara and the danger they represent.  I just have a visceral reaction to the thought of her and/or our child being in any kind of danger.  This situation is a potential danger to her.  Historically doppelgangers seem to keep popping up and cause problems.  

“Do you think that Esther could interfere?”  Niklaus asks.

Charlotte responds, “She is busy with her own plans.  Damon you may want to call Stefan and warn him that Elena is targeted as part of Esther’s plans.”

My response to Charlotte, “We need to keep a watch on Stefan and Elena.  If they catch wind of what we are doing they could cause problems.”

 _I concentrate on Elena and the rest of the gang_. _Elena’s current rant is about Stefan’s avoidance of her since the first part of the week and his not being in the know about what is going on here at the house.  Bonnie and Caroline are staring at her._

_Bonnie speaks up.  “Elena, I haven’t been able to scry on Stefan or Damon.  I have been warned by the ancestors to leave Damon, Bella and his guests alone.  They have important tasks to complete.  They warned me that I would have my powers striped away, if I interfere.  It’s best that we don’t know what they are doing.”_

“That’s weird.  Stefan should be hanging out with them.”  I concentrate on Stefan to see what he is doing.

_Stefan is in an enclosed space filled with water he wakes up, tries to breathe then drowns, to wake up again.  The cycle keeps repeating._

I blink coming out of the vision.  “I have found a way for us to practice retrieving someone from a confined space.”  The whole room quiets down and everyone is staring at me.  “Stefan is in a confined space at the bottom of Mystic Falls Lake.  I need a few volunteers to help me bring him here.”

## [Charlie’s POV]

"Everyone with Air affinity concentrate on creating an air bubble inside the safe around Stefan so he can breathe.  Damon keep watching him.  When he is breathing normally again, let me know so we can mentally tell him we are going to retrieve him off the bottom of the lake.  In the mean time we need everyone with affinity for Earth energy to hold the safe steady on the bottom of the lake." 

"Leylocks with Astral affinity will need to astral project Stefan’s body to the Runes cave, using the energy stored in your runes to complete the task.  Stefan will be contained there due to the witches boundary spell." 

Damon signals that Stefan is breathing normally. "Charlotte you are the better mind projector,“tell him what we are planning.  He won’t put up any resistance that way.”

## [Stefan’s POV]

I wake up this time to air instead of water in the coffin.  I take deep breaths.  I hear a woman’s soft voice.  “I am Charlotte a friend of your brothers.  We are going to transfer you to one of the caves it is protected by different forms of magic.  Indicate you are ok with this plan by coughing three times.”

I respond with three coughs.  I really want out of this box.

## [Charlotte’s POV]

Stefan is very responsive to my suggestion.  “Everyone with the affinity for Astral Projection concentrate on seeing Stefan in the box.  Once you have that image in your mind, pull energy from your rune in the cave and see Stefan in the cave looking at the wall of runes.  Raise your right hand if you can see the cave and Stefan standing there.  Everyone working Astral energy raises their hand.  Now keep your eyes closed and watch his reaction to the port.”

## [Stefan’s POV]

I close my eyes briefly.  I feel coldness to the air surrounding me.  I open my eyes to find I am in the cave with the Original’s runes.  I mildly shiver due to the cave being slightly colder than the water I was submerged in.  “Whoever you are: Thank you for rescuing me.”  I hear the soft whisper of multiple voices, “You are very welcome.”

I am startled to see my brother on the other side of the caves barrier.  “Damon what are you doing here? Help me out of this cave.”

“Brother looks like you have a problem.  Silas put you in the safe at the bottom of the lake.  You need to stay where you are for few days to avoid detection.  We will get you some ‘animal’ blood bags in a couple of hours.  I’ll see you then.”  His image fades away.

What the fuck? How does he do that? He’s a vampire; we are not capable of astral projection.  Maybe my new sister-in-law is a Witch.  If so she is very powerful, I really hope Elena doesn’t do anything to piss her off.  Who were the voices that answered my thank you after helping me escape from the water logged safe?  I want answers, but I need to figure out what are the right questions to ask first.  This is enough to give any vampire a headache.


	28. Swapping One for Another

# Chapter 28: Swapping One for Another

### Salvatore Boarding House

## [Damon’s POV]

We ported Stefan here after he fell asleep in the cave with the runes, to protect him from Silas.  He is in one of the underground cells.  He isn’t going to be happy when he wakes up.  The girls insisted he have a bed and a cooler full of different types of animal blood.  A small table and with a battery operated reading lamp is included with some books to occupy him while he waits.  My concession is a bottle of my best bourbon.  Stefan is annoying but he is my brother and for the most part he deserves the protection.

I settle down into couch next to the liquor cabinet in the great room and wait for him to wake up.  We know Silas has been eavesdropping on our conversations about our plans to free Amara through his truth stone.  I’m glad to know that he can only hear that particular frequency that Charlotte allows through her truth stone.  She is a long time user of ‘Astral’ energy.  She and Charlie have the most control of Leylock energy and can do many things us ‘newbies’ can’t.  We would not have been able to save Stefan from the safe at the bottom of the lake otherwise. 

I pull out a book from the shelves.  I can’t help but grin.  I recline on one of the couches in a sunbeam.  This will be so much fun.

### Mystic Falls: Cave with Runes

## [Silas POV]

Katerina/Katherine is very easy to compel.  She followed me to the cavern without protest.  I will use my magic to help bind her to the ‘other side’ as the anchor once Amara is free.  I have used the ‘truth’ stone to listen in on Leylocks plans to free my mate.  I am impressed that that they are true to their word and seem to care for Amara, even though they don’t know her.  They even have a guarded respect for me.

### Salvatore Boarding House: Great Room

## [Charlotte’s POV]

I enter the room.  Damon is perched on the couch reading ‘Dracula’ aloud using different voices and inflections.  I can’t resist a snort at his choice of reading material.  He glances up at me and smirks.  His left eyebrow raises as he queries, “Can I help you with anything?” 

“Not at this time, thanks though.  Why are you reading that particular book?”

He shrugs, “It seems appropriate since we have a vampire locked up downstairs.”

“You are worse than Pete.  You are just tormenting your brother and he can’t retaliate at the moment.”

He grins at me.  “I resemble that remark.”

I shake my head.  “Careful what goes around comes around.”

Damon channeling his inner child sticks his tongue out at me.  I laugh at his antics.  I am just glad Jasper and Pete are out hunting or they would join him in pestering Stefan also.

Stefan gets some relief.  Bella walks into the room going over to sit in Damon’s lap.  “Are you aggravating your brother again?”

“I plead the fifth.”

I laugh out loud, “That only works in the courtroom.”  Damon looks up at me and shrugs.

Bella kisses him distracting him from his antics. 

Both of us hear it at the same time, two faint little fluttering heartbeats.  Damon pulls Bella closer to him and emits a low warning growl: like I would do anything to Bella or her babies.

“Bella pops him on the arm.  What’s got your shorts in a wad?”

Damon grabs a piece of paper and pen from the coffee table and writes, _Charlotte and I can hear our children’s heartbeats._

Bella looks at me in shock as she reads the note.  She quickly writes on the back of the note: _You hear more than one?_

Damon and I nod back at her.  I hold up two fingers.  Her eyes widen.

Her eyes start tearing up.  Damon rushes her out of the room and probably the house so they can discuss this new development privately.  Thank god the bedrooms are shielded for privacy.  The rooms on this level including the kitchen and dining aren’t shielded from conversations from the rest of the unshielded rooms in the house or the cells downstairs in the basement; so Stefan got the brunt of his brother’s wicked sense of humor with Damon’s rendition of Dracula.

I will get together with the others with ‘Astral’ affinity.  We can do something with Bella’s truth stone to hide the babies’ heartbeats from other supernaturals.  That or Damon will find a ‘safe’ place for Bella and we won’t see them until after the babies are born.  He is in full protection mode at the moment.

### Mystic Falls Lake

## [Charlie’s POV]

I was angling by the lake enjoying the view of the falls and the slight breeze in the early morning air.  I hear Damon’s 1967 Camaro pulling into the parking lot of the lakeside campground.  A sigh escapes.  It looks like I will have to calm some ‘new’ daddy jitters, before I can resume my fishing for the rest of the morning.

I cast my fishing line again, Damon is standing behind me.  I give him a moment to gather his thoughts.  I feel the pull on my line and reel in a large mouth bass.  I pull it off my hook and toss it into the cooler beside me.  “Damon can I help you with something?”  I glance over to the parking lot.  Bella is leaning against the car under a shady tree waiting for Damon to talk with me.  Damon looks into my eyes and clears his throat. “Twins, Bella is having two babies.”  I bite my lip to keep my amusement in check.  I am thrilled, but Damon needs reassurance.  The vampire daddy thing is messing with his head.

“Damon, there is an old saying that says it takes a village to raise a child.  You and Bella are collecting a huge family of Leylocks to help you with your children.  You have Original vampires, one Original Hybrid, regular vampires and experienced witches added in.  Your babies will be well protected from anything coming our way.  Heck even Silas and Amara will probably be considered family one day.  If you think my daughter will let anything happen to you or her babies, you need to rethink some things.”  Damon blinks at me for a moment.  His face clears and he grins at me.  “We are having two babies.”  I nod back at him.  "Go celebrate with my daughter she is waiting for you."  I watch as he vamps back to Bella.  She hugs him and waves back to me.  One day it will be Damon reassuring one of his kids that is about to be a parent.  I can say I’m really looking forward to that day.

### Salvatore Boarding House

## [Charlotte’s POV]

Freya and Henrik have all the materials they need for their spells and have ported to the cave with the runes to set up a magic circle.  Silas has placed the captive Kathrine there also.  They are creating the circle around her.  Charlie, Angela, Rebekah, Damon and I will port there in a few minutes.  The others will channel their Leylock energy from here.  The boarding house will serve as an anchor for our Leylock energies.  We will port Amara back to the boarding house as we complete the transfer.  She will be safe here until we can port Silas and Amara to the caverns in Texas.  Peter, Kol, Bella, Sage and Elżbieta will be here for her.  Elijah and the rest of the family will meet us in the caverns. I close my eyes and port to the cave for the freeing Amara ritual.

### Mystic Falls: Cave with Runes

I open them to see both Henrik and Freya within the witches circle, along with Katherine.  She is standing there quietly.  I can tell from her eyes she is conscious and knows what is going on.  I can’t feel sorry for her she has done everything in her power to alienate the people that currently have the powers to help her.  The other ‘Astral’ Leylocks port into the cave with me.  We are standing just outside the magic circle.  The runes on the cave wall are glowing with magic.  Silas is standing leaning against the cave wall opposite our position, staying out of the way.

Freya nods to me, we are ready.  I hear both Freya and Henrik chanting.  I concentrate on bringing Amara to us outside the magic circle.  Flames gush up along the magic barrier.  I feel the power of Leylock energy reinforcing the transfer between Amara and Katherine.  Releasing one and binding the other as the anchor to the Other Side.  Katherine disappears, in her place is Amara.  The flames around the magic circle cease to exist. Amara is standing still but shivering as if she is freezing.  Silas utters a spell under his breath.  It sounds like he is linking Katherine to the Other Side.  Then he shifts his weight as if to grab Amara and run.  “Silas give us a minute and you will be with Amara.”  He gives me an affirmative nod and doesn’t move from his position.  “Amara my name is Charlotte.  My family is here to help both you and Silas.  We need to relocate to a safer location.  I mean you no harm.  I will need to touch your arm to transport us there.”  She appears to be catatonic, but I detect a brief nod from her.

Angela offers Silas her arm for teleport.  He nods and places his hand on her arm.

### The Other Side

## [Katherine’s POV]

My body is wrapped up as a mummy in some derelict warehouse petrified.  My psyche is here in the Other Side with three werewolves, two vampires and four witches waiting to enter through me to the Other Side.  As they pass through me I feel their deaths, every agonizing nerve endings worth.  I experience their last seconds of life.  I see now this is payback for all the shit I stirred up this lifetime.  It doesn’t look like I’m going to get out of this life sentence until the Other Side is destroyed. Yay me.

## [Charlotte’s POV]

### Salvatore Boarding House

We transfer to the drawing room.  “Silas we are going to port one more time to the caverns on the Whitlock ranch.  There is a transformation pool there which we will use to remove the negative magic that surrounds both you and Amara.  Hopefully it will also help heal Amara.” 

“I accept your offer.”  He places his hand on my arm as I touch Amara’s.  I shift us to the cavern.

### Caverns near the Ranch TX

## [Sage’s POV]

All the Leylocks in the family port into the cavern with the transformation pool.  Silas and Amara are looking around at all of us.  “Amara and Silas, we are going to help remove some of the negative magic that has entrapped both of you.  For your wellbeing we ask that you refrain from using Expression magic again.  Freya and Henrik will help both of you learn healthier magic in its stead.”  Silas nods an affirmative.

“Silas we need both you and Amara to lay down in the pool.  You don’t have to submerge just relax and float.”  He nods to me again and helps Amara enter the pool and lay down beside him.  He keeps holding onto one of her hands.

Each Leylock participating in the ceremony sits on the edge of the pool cross-legged like we are sitting around a campfire equal distance apart facing the center of the pool.  We start to channel our energies.  The pool starts to brighten up as if it the giant underwater pool light was flipped to a higher setting.  A small spherical electrical ball floats about six feet over the center of the pool.  A Fire ring is created around the circumference of the pool about five feet over our heads. It is being held there by a mini circular jet stream of air.  Mist starts overflowing from the pool.  The chamber is filled with the sound of crystal chimes.  Then the magical spectacular stops.  Amara and Silas sit up in the pool still holding hands.

Amara starts crying and through her tears she softly speaks, “Thank you for saving me.” 

Silas nods and says his ‘thanks’ quietly as not to upset his mate.

Every member of our family responds with, “You are both welcome.”

Silas looks at me, “Is it permitted for Amara and I to reside with you while we learn ‘healthier’ magic?”

I smile and nod.  

Charlotte speaks up, “the ranch will be a safe place for you and Amara.  Some of us will stay here at the ranch to help you.  I wouldn’t recommend being in Mystic Falls.  We need to confront Esther and Mikael.  At some point we will need to deal with Qetsiyah.”

Silas narrows his eyes.  “I want to be in on anything you plan on doing about Qetsiyah.  She needs to answer for her crimes.  Let me know when your plans for Mikael, Esther and Dahlia are in place.  I will help with them also.”

I blink with surprise.  “Thank you for your offer.  I know you will be watching over us as we make arrangements.”  I glance over at Amara.  “There are some clothes for you in your suite back at the Hacienda.  Freya and Henrik will be around to answer your questions.  Some of us will be popping in and out at various times.  We keep the kitchen stocked and there are blood bags in the cooler, that can be warmed up in the water bath located in the pantry.  We ask that you don’t hunt close to the ranch.  We like to stay incognito.”

Silas and Amara both nod in agreement to my stipulations.

“Please touch my arm and I will port us back to the Hacienda.” Silas and Amara touch my arm.

### Whitlock Ranch TX: Hacienda

I port both of them to their suite.  “I will be in the library if either of you need me for anything.”  Silas nods at me.  I leave them to go back to my research.  I hope our ability to remove most of the ‘dark energy’ surrounding them helps heal Amara.  She looks like she is afraid of her own shadow.


	29. Family Matters

# Chapter 29: Family Matters

### Whitlock Ranch TX: Hacienda

## [Angela’s POV]

I wave at Bella to get her attention.  I pull her into the sitting room of Elijah’s and my suite.  “Can I see your truth stone?”  Bella hands it to me.  I concentrate and it emits a purple glow for just a second and I hand it back to her.

“What did you do to it?”  She asks curiously.

“It’s to disguise the babies’ heartbeat.  I had to enhance my truth stone this morning and from the sound of it you need the same modification to yours.”  Bella’s eyes widen. 

“You and Elijah are expecting too?”

I feel my cheeks warm and I nod at her.

Bella reaches over to me and pulls me into a hug.  “Thanks for the additional protection to my stone.  I am so glad for you and Elijah.”

“I am glad for you and Damon.  Be aware all the Leylocks in the family already know.”

Bella blushes and laughs.  “Charlotte will keep Pete in line.”

I laugh.  “That’s a full time job.”  We both hear; “Don’t I know it.” Charlotte tells us as she enters the room.  “I am so happy for y’all.  I get dibs on godmother.” 

I laugh.  “I think you will have to wrestle the rest of females in the family for that honor.”

Charlotte laughs, “I’m up for it.”

### Salvatore Boarding House: Great Room

## [Stefan’s POV]

I am lying on the couch in the great hall sipping a glass of Damon’s best Bourbon.  I understand that he put me in the subterranean cell to protect me from Silas.  Henrik was kind enough to leave daily servings of whatever meal the family was eating while I was incarcerated.  Early this morning Henrik released me from the cell.  

I called Caroline a few minutes ago.  She, Bonnie, Elena, and Jeremy are fine.  Bonnie put a protection spell on the Gilbert house to protect them from detection by Silas.  From some of the conversations I overheard here, he isn’t looking for either Elena or I.  I guess we could call it a doppelganger reprieve.  His attention has been directed elsewhere.  I have a hunch that I can thank Damon and his friends for that distraction.  I really hate to think I owe my brother yet again. 

There are things going on that I am not aware of due to my preoccupation with Elena and her inadvertent change into a vampire.  Bonnie is still pissed about that change.  But at least she is still willing to help us even though we are vampires.  I need to find out what Damon is up to now.  The closest to the ‘old’ Damon behavior is his dramatic reading of Dracula to torture me.  To add to that he has definitely been avoiding me lately.  Granted I haven’t been around for him much since his marriage.  I will have to make a better effort in getting to know my new sister in law, if I want to keep any kind of relationship with my brother.

### Mystic Falls: Mikaelson Mansion

## [Klaus’ POV]

I enter the mansion.  Everything is quiet.  I enter the great room.  There is a pentagram drawn in salt in the middle of the room.  It’s a good thing it is a marble floor.  The furniture has been pushed and stacked along the edges of the room.  I go down to the cellar where I keep a secure refrigeration unit for Elena’s blood.  We may need some for the binding spell Freya and Henrik are working on.  I glance into the chest one of the bags of Elena’s blood is missing.  I grab one of the smaller coolers from the shelf above the unit and pack the remaining blood bags for transport.  I am not leaving the rest of the bags for Esther to get her hands on.  She has enough ammunition with just the one bag she took already.

On my way out, I stop by the kitchen and grab some sugar.  I carefully sprinkle a fine amount along the circumference of the salt circle right in the middle of the salt line to prevent detection.  I make sure I have a continuous stream from the sugar dispenser.  This will add a little something to disrupt her spell.  Henrik wants to be the lead on taking down the ‘evil’ trio as he likes to call them.  I am all for helping him to do just that.  I port back to the boarding house with my cooler and the sugar dispenser.

### Salvatore Boarding House

## [Henrik’s POV]

I want to take the lead in the banishment of Mikael, Esther and Dahlia.  I admit I am holding a major grudge about how my parents and aunt treat my siblings.  I have seen it all from the ‘other’ side: their plotting the double crosses, the enslavement of my older sister the death of Freya’s little family.  I watched my mother’s attempt to link and kill all of my siblings and in doing so all of their sires. My father’s insanity that increases as time unfolds.  It is time for all three of them to pay for their transgressions against my family. 

I find Charlotte in the kitchen baking morning scones: “Charlotte can I talk to you for a minute?”

She grins at me.  “I already called the family for a meeting.”  She hands me a warm blueberry and walnut scone.  I grin at her, “thanks.”  She nods as she puts another batch into the oven.

## [Freya’s POV]

It’s a brisk morning.  I am walking towards the greenhouse in the back of the mansion to gather the herbal and plant components for the spells we need to perform Henrik’s and my scrying spells.  I reach to clip a sprig of holy just outside of the greenhouse.  There is a black dahlia growing among the holly along the edge of walkway.  I quickly put my shears and trowel in my basket.  I need to let the family know Dahlia is trying to spy on us.  I port to the great room.

I immediately call out, “Charlotte we need to move the family meeting to Texas.”  Charlotte enters the room with a basket packed with fresh scones.  “We’ll make the coffee when we get there.”  She grins at me.

I breathe a sigh of relief.  I sometimes forget she is in tune with future events.

### Whitlock Ranch TX: Hacienda

## [Finn’s POV]

Henrik has filled me in on several centuries’ worth of our father’s, mother’s and Dahlia’s exploits.  Mother cannot fool me now.  Henrik has been watching and gathering information all the years he was condemned to the Other Side.  He wants justice.  I can’t blame him.  I am relieved to be with my soul half again.  Sage has shared all of her experiences with me from our years apart.  My parents deserve to have justice served for all the malignant acts against the family and specifically my mate.  I pull Sage onto my lap, waiting for the rest of the family to join us in the great room of the Hacienda.  We have some personal news to share with the rest of the family.  I’m sure that Charlotte and the rest with ‘Astral’ affinity already know.

## [Klaus’ POV]

I pull Charlotte aside. “I would like to give a truth stone to Caroline.  Will you add your Affinity’s powers to it for me?”

She grins at me.  “I’ll have all of our Affinities added to it.  Your Caroline is a very interesting person and will fit in with the rest of us.”  With that cryptic note she walks off laughing.  I will never be able to figure out women, add Leylock abilities to the mix which just confuses me further.

Freya is sitting in the corner of the great room going through a grimoire.  I walk over to her.  “I sabotaged mother’s magic circle at the mansion.  I put sugar line in the middle of the outside circle of her pentagram.  Freya looks at me in shock.  “Where did you learn that trick?”

“I learned it a few centuries ago, when a witch tried to kill me by summoning a demon.”

“The one Elijah was so fond of?”

I nod.  “She left to get something of mine, in order to complete her casting.  I did a sugar line along the outside circumference of the circle.  The spell rebounded on her.  Sending her to wherever the demon dwelled.”

“Esther is trying to summon Mikael back from the Other Side.  I couldn’t let that happen without trying to foil her somehow.”

“It will mess up her casting of the spell.  I’m not sure what the ramifications of your sabotage will be.  You may not have a mansion in Mystic Falls anymore.”

“It’s a risk I was willing to take.”

“I’ll get the ‘Astral’ Leylocks to check the results for you.”  Freya promises.

“Thank you,” I pull her into a hug.  She looks surprised, smiles and returns my hug.

### Caverns near the Ranch TX

## [Damon’s POV]

We are meeting in the cavern with the ceremonial pool.  Charlotte has agreed to perform a hand fasting ceremony for those that wish to participate.  Bella and I are going to join the other couples in this ceremony.  It is the Leylock version of reaffirming our marriage vows.  Charlotte calls for each couple to join hands.  She hold up one of the chords.  “This chord represents our Leylock affinities: The Red strand for Fire, white for Air, violet for Astral, blue for Water, grey for Earth, yellow for Electrical and the green strand represents the unity of life we all share together.  Pete walks around the circle and binds each couple’s hands together.  I am surprised to see Charlie and Rebekah holding hands.  I’m not usually so unobservant.  I can feel Bella’s joy at seeing her father finally happy with someone.

Pete binds Jasper and Elżbieta’s hands together, Charlotte binds Bella’s and my hands together, Pete binds Angela’s and Elijah’s, he also binds Silas and Amara’s hands and Henrik binds Charlotte and Pete’s together.  Henrik asks us to repeat our vows to each other.  I hear the quietly spoken words of each couple.  I look into Bella’s eyes and recite the Irish wedding vow to her.  She grins up and me and repeats the same words back to me.  We just wanted to affirm our commitment to each other before we ‘officially’ welcome our children into the family after they are born.  We went with the Irish vow, we don’t fight in public.  Yes, we are both strong individuals and sometimes we disagree.  Our disagreements are ours and no one else’s business.  Thank god or as Bella would say thank the goddess we found our perfect match.

Pete announces.  “For those couples that are taking their marriage vows, I have some legal paperwork at the house for you to fill out to make it official in the State of Texas.  For those of us reaffirming our vows, we can relax.” 

I laugh.  “Pete you are as blunt as ever.”  Behind Charlotte’s back he gives me a rude gesture. 

“I saw that Pete.”  I laugh; Charlotte caught sight of it and she doesn’t allow him to get away with much.

## [Henrik’s POV]

I am so happy to be a part of my family’s hand fasting ceremony.  I have an extended family with the Whitlock’s, Salvatore’s and Swan’s added to the mix.  Charlotte signals me to start the meeting.

“There are quite a few developments that we need to discuss before we confront out parents and render a final solution to the problems they are causing.  Freya has some news for us.”

Freya looks at each of us with a worried frown.  “I was in the garden gathering components for our spells.  There among the holly bushes was a black dahlia.  Our aunt has caught wind of Angela’s pregnancy.  She has started to spy on us.  So we have to make plans to contend with her as well.”

Niklaus adds, “Mother created a summoning circle in the great room of the mansion in Mystic Falls.  I put a line of sugar in the middle of her salt line circumference of her casting circle.  We may not have a mansion there when we get back.”

Charlie clears his throat, “I think we need to concentrate on neutralizing the ‘dark’ fragment before taking on your parents and aunt.  I know they and your aunt Dahlia are our biggest threat but its energy is helping to power their spells.  Isolating it will take their major power source away.”

I look around the room at my family, “I suggest we join hands and concentrate on what we need to do to neutralize the ‘dark’ objects energy.”  Everyone in the room joins hands forming a circle. 

Charlotte leads our mediation.  “Please concentrate on what steps we need to perform and what materials we will need to neutralize the energy signature of the ‘dark’ object in Mystic Falls.”

I see a vision of my mother, Dahlia and Mikael trapped in a summoning circle in the Mystic Falls graveyard.  The ‘dark’ object is buried underneath the casting circle.  We are channeling each type of energy affinity we have: Leylock, and Witch magic to encapsulate the ‘dark’ object with a barrier like spell to prevent its energy from leaking out and wreaking havoc.  Other types and schools of magic are being added into our effort.  We don’t see the other magic users they are just adding their magical energy to neutralize the ‘dark’ object.  All of the magic users are ‘keeping the secret code’, but getting the job done, to neutralize and prevent others from tapping into the ‘dark’ magic.  I didn’t expect to actually perform magic tonight to neutralize the dark object.  Our family meditation triggered our magic and our fellow magic users to do the job.  I take a deep breath and let go of the hands I was holding.

“Did that really happen?”

Freya laughs in relief.  “I never felt that much magic before.  I’m glad it was all channeled for a greater good.”

“The large buildup of Leylock energy at the hub there has dissipated.”  Charlotte notes.

“Freya did limiting the ‘dark’ objects energy affect the ‘Other Side’?” Charlie asks.

“The Other Side is its own dimension.  It just used the energy from the ‘dark’ object as an anchor to this one.  The ‘Other Side’ dimension still exists but the anchor link to ours doesn’t exist anymore.”  She responds.

“What are the ramifications caused by the severed link between the two dimensions?” Rebekah asks.

“All spell links to the ‘dark’ objects magic have been severed.  It is like unplugging a light cord in the house there is no further connection between the lamp and the wall socket.”  Freya points out.

Damon speaks up, “It looks like we will be heading back to Mystic Falls to deal with the ‘cray-cray’ trio.”

I ask the group, “Does anyone else have anything we need to discuss?”

No one speaks up.  “Let’s head back to the ranch.  I’m hungry.”  Everyone laughs and Charlotte looks up at me.  “Dinner is in the oven waiting for us.”

I cheer.  She laughs putting her arm around my shoulder as we leave the caves.


	30. Consequences

# Chapter 30: Consequences

### Mystic Falls Cemetery

## [Esther’s POV]

Someone messed with my summoning circle.  I am currently in an ancient summoning circle.  I was teleported here.  My magic is not working correctly.  I cannot leave the circle, nor can I dispel it.  This is powerful magic.  I’m not sure what kind of magic is holding me here.

Mikael yells from the ‘Other Side’, “Esther, the full moon is almost at its zenith you must do the spell to bring me across now.” 

My spells to bring Mikael across from the ‘Other Side’ aren’t working.  I try to summon a snake familiar to aid in breaking the salt line of the perimeter of the circle to allow me to form a new casting circle.  This spell also fails.  For me to be teleported and imprisoned within this summoning circle takes a great deal of power and knowledge.  I didn’t perform any spell magic that would lock me into a casting circle, someone else did.  I hear someone enter the gates near the graveyard.

“Esther what kind of magic are you doing now?  I cannot locate Freya.  You cannot hide her from me.”  Dahlia is standing just outside the summoning circle.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.  Freya escaped you?  How is that possible?  Dahlia, how are you messing with my magic?  I have to rid the Earth of my Vampire creations.  You need to free me and return my magic!”

“Esther, if I find out you had anything to do with breaking our agreement.  I will enslave you instead.”  I feel the power in her promise.  Dahlia has become even more powerful as a witch, more powerful than I am.

“What agreement did you have with Dahlia concerning Freya?  Freya is supposed to be dead!”  Mikael yells from the other side.  “Esther what have you done?”

Dahlia laughs, “Finn never told you I came for Freya when she was five autumns old?” 

“I provided an antidote to the birth control spell I put on you, but the price was I had claim on the firstborn witch of every generation.  When Esther changed your remaining offspring into Vampires she sabotaged our deal.  It looks like our deal make come to fruition again Esther.  Elijah’s mate is carrying a child.”  Dahlia smiles wickedly, looking at her sister.

Mikael threatens Dahlia.  “When I cross over to your side I will kill you where you stand.”

Dahlia laughs at him.  “You are nothing more than a vampire hunter.  You have no magic to bind me, nor can you break the magic bond that Esther agreed to so she could bear children.”

## [Freya’s POV]

I am so looking forward to this confrontation.  I will be free from Esther and Dahlia once and for all.  The family agreed that I should be the spokesperson for our group.  Elijah is too pissed to speak to our parents.  Nik wants to just kill them and be done with it.  Kol is taking perverse enjoyment out of this confrontation.  I have to admit some of his suggestions are highly creative.  Rebekah wants to be free to start on her own family.  Finn is still pissed about the lies he believed for years.  Henrik wants to be free to enjoy his place in the family after being separated from us for so long.

Nik really did a number on Esther’s magic circle.  “Hello Mother, Father and Aunt Dahlia,” I can’t resist a satisfied smirk.

My whole of Leylock family is standing behind me.  They aren’t in the line of sight for Esther, Mikael or Dahlia to see at the moment.  I requested to be the spokeswoman for this group.  Mother and Dahlia both narrow their eyes at me and Mikael looks at me in disbelief.  He yells at mother, “What kind of witchcraft is this Esther?  You are raising the dead?”

“I’m not dead and I didn’t die from the plague as mother led you to believe.  Instead she indentured my magic to her sister in perpetuity.  I am no longer enslaved.  I have a different magic now, one that you cannot use or siphon from me.  No one in our family will ever be enslaved again to you Dahlia.  It is time for all three of you to pay the price for the atrocities that you created when you both forsook the path of balance magic.  Mikael, we brought Henrik back from the ‘Other Side’ and in exchange all of you will be linked to that dimension.  If anyone tries to bring you back to this one it will cause an instability that will destroy it and all three of you along with it.”

Dahlia challenges, “You don’t have that much power to bind us to the ‘Other Side’. 

I grin at my aunt as my family gathers around me.  “You are under the mistaken impression that I would attempt such a feat on my own.  My family has seen and experienced what the three of you have wrought for a thousand years.  It is time for you to pay for your transgressions.”

Both of my parents shout at the same time, “Henrik!”

He waves at them.  “I am alive and back with family now.  I no longer consider you to be my parents.  You have tormented my family for too long.  There will be balance within the supernatural community.  You will no longer be allowed to do magic in this dimension.  I just wanted to say good bye.  I am will enjoy the future with my brothers and sisters along with the families they are forming.”  He turns his back on Esther, Dahlia and Mikael and walks back to Charlie and hugs him.  “Charlie is my father figure from now on.”  Charlie pats him on the back.

Kol walks up behind me and puts his arms around my waist.  “Good bye Esther.  After today my family will no longer be subject to your, Dahlia’s and Mikael’s tyrannical whims.” 

Mikael yells back at him, “You are abomination and need to be destroyed.”

“Well you and Esther made us this way.  Now you will pay for your transgressions by being permanently tied to the dimension Qetsiyah created and no longer allowed access to this dimension, since the two are no longer linked together.  Good bye.”  He walks back behind the others so they can say their goodbyes if they so choose.

Esther responds back, “What do you mean the dimensions are no longer connected?  What happens to the others dwelling in the ‘Other Side’?”

I look into my mother’s eyes for probably the last time and state: “All the souls trapped on the ‘Other Side’ that wanted to find peace have done so, the others that have unfinished business are still around.  The ‘Other Side’ no longer holds souls in that false purgatory.  Ancestral magic based on that link has been broken, so witches and other supernaturals are no longer enslaved there.  Qetsiyah will face a reckoning from the higher powers for creating the ‘Other Side’. 

I reach out to my family and we join hands concentrating on permanently linking and banishing Mikael, Dahlia and Esther to the ‘Other Side’.  Leylock energy swirls around us and the trio disappears from sight.

### Salvatore Boarding House

## [Damon’s POV]

I am holding Bella in my arms.  I lean over and whisper, “Please tell me that I didn’t feel the magic from the two you are carrying.  They have Leylock powers already? They are not even here yet?”

Bella draws me into a passionate kiss.  I narrow my eyes at her distraction technique.  She laughs.  “They are supernatural after all, what else did you expect?”

I growl and pull her back into another lip lock.  “I have a feeling we won’t be doing much spontaneous kissing once they get here, let’s make the most of the time we have.”  I pull her into my arms and vamp speed back to our rooms for the rest of the day.  I have plans for her.  Her laughter is a sirens song for me.


	31. Old Business & Old Acquaintances

# Chapter 31: Old Business & Old Acquaintances

### Salvatore Boarding House

## [Damon’s POV]

I am in the attic digging through a few trunks stored up here.  I have a few things hidden from Stefan here that I tucked away shortly after my return from ‘the War of Northern Aggression’.  I found and kept the jewels that my mother kept hidden from my father in this trunk.  The jewels are her families’ heirlooms.  As the ‘oldest’ son she gave them to me for when I married.  They now belong to my wife.  I want her to wear the necklace, bracelet and the ring for her graduation present.

I hear an unfamiliar voice just inside the front door.  The young man asks for Stefan Salvatore.  Elena yells for Stefan.  This could be interesting. 

I tuck the antique box of jewels under my arm and close the secret hiding place within the old trunk.  I close it before heading to our room to tuck it into one of my hiding places, the secret compartment at the foot of my bed.  I overhear the young man introduce himself to Stefan, “I am Jacob Salvatore Tulle.”  I quickly head downstairs to watch the drama unfold.  From the sound of the young man’s voice he is definitely related to us and a Leylock. 

Stefan motions for him to join us in the Great room.  I take a seat by the liquor cabinet and pour a glass of my favorite top shelf bourbon and watch my brother deal with the product of an indiscretion.

Jacob tells us, “I am seventeen years old.  I was changed in 1880 by my mother Valerie Tulle.  She hid me from Julien and Stefan by having me adopted into a wealthy family as a baby.  Valerie posed as a maid for the household when I reached the age of fourteen.  I was in a carriage accident when I was seventeen and Valerie’s blood changed me.  She gave me a potions bottle that I was to drink a few drops a day mixed with lemonade as a tonic to ward off diseases.  After I changed she disappeared.  I have been looking for both Valerie and my father Stefan Salvatore since then and I got this address for my father from a fellow hacker just before Slater died.”

Stefan looks shell shocked.  “Your mother was Valerie Tulle?”

“Yes, that is my mother’s name.”

“She told you about me?”

Jacob nods.  He fidgets as he looks at his father.  He has Stefan’s green eyes but his hair is black like mine.  He is slightly taller than Stefan.  I can see the resemblance to our mother in his cheekbones.  I think Stefan is still in shock.

“Jacob welcome to the family.  I am your uncle Damon Salvatore.  I was changed at the age of twenty five.”  He nods back at me in acknowledgement.

Elena is sitting on one of the davenports in the back corner of the room listening and for once not saying anything.  She is giving Stefan room to deal with the situation.  I am slightly surprised at her mature reaction.  If Peter, Kol, and Henrik were around I would be betting on her reaction once Jacob was out of earshot.  I pull out my cellphone discretely and send a text to them and to Bella.

Bella responds with: _“Back home in twenty minutes.”_

Stefan finally mans-up, “Welcome Jacob, this is our family home.  Sitting in the corner is Elena Gilbert she is my fiancée.”  Elena gives a polite nod back at Stefan.  “The rest of our friends and family will be back soon from a shopping trip.  Most of them will be graduating from high school tomorrow.”

I hear the sound of cars in the drive and the laughter of the gang as they head through the front door.  Bella is the first one up the stairs and makes a beeline for my lap, giving me a kiss after she plops down.

“Jacob this is my wife Bella.  Love I would like you to meet my new found nephew Jacob Salvatore Tulle.”

Jacob smiles at her, ‘it’s nice to meet you Bella.”

“Jacob please meet the ladies of our gang.” Bella introduces the girls, “Angela, Bonnie, Caroline, Freya, Charlotte, Elżbieta, Sage and Rebekah.  The girls smile and nod as Bella calls out their names.  “The guys are getting our shopping bags out of the cars, they will be in soon.”  The guys clamor into the foyer with all of the shopping bags.  Elena elected not to join their shopping trip.  I can see that she is curious to what they bought.

I wait for the guys to unload various bags to different parts of the house, before I introduce them to my nephew.  I think Stefan is still reeling from the news he is a father.  I can tell that Jacob is curious.  Angela and Bella are starting to show their pregnancies and he can hear the babies’ heartbeats.  Elijah is the first one down the stairs and he stands slightly in front of Angela.  Peter moves in front of Charlotte and she pops him on the back of the head.  “Behave, we are all family.”  The rest of the guys enter the room laughing at Pete’s antics.

“Everyone this is my nephew Jacob Salvatore Tulle.  He is Stefan’s long lost son.”

Charlie walks over to shake his hand.  “I am Charlie Swan. My daughter is married to Damon.  Pete is Charlotte’s husband as if you couldn’t tell.  Elijah is married to Angela. Finn’s wife is Sage.  The other Mikaelson brothers are Kol, Niklaus and Henrik.”  They acknowledge the introductions as Charlie says their names.

“I am Jasper Whitlock.  I am married to Elżbieta.”

Bella smiles at him.  “Please join us for dinner.  Damon created a scrumptious Lasagna cooking in the oven.”  I wink at Stefan as the gang clears out the Great room for their rooms.  I glance down at my wife, “You have some garlic bread to put in the oven.”  She laughs at me as she heads towards the kitchen.  I catch up to her and tickle her side.  She yelps with laughter as we enter the kitchen.

## [Stefan’s POV]

I really wish Valerie had told me about Jacob.  I admit the timing would have sucked since I was changed into a vampire shortly after we made love.  I guess she did the best she could.  At least she protected him from Julien. 

“Jacob, there are a few rooms on the second floor next to the library that are available if you want to pick one out.  You are welcome to stay with us.”

He nods back at me, “I would like to stay awhile and learn about our family.”  I walk with him down the hallway towards the library.  He looks me in the eye, “I am glad to finally find you.  I just wish I could find my mother too.”

“I’ll help you look for her.  I will ask Damon and the rest of the family to search too.  It may take some time to find her.”

He smiles at me.  He selects a room across from the library.  “I’ll let you get settled.  I need to check on Elena.”  I give him a brief wave and let him get situated.

Elena is in the back garden pacing.  “You have a long lost son?”

“Elena, Valerie and I made love once.  I promised her that I would marry her.  I looked for her for days after she disappeared.  She must have run from Julien or left with him.  Damon had left to go to war.  It was just before Katherine came into my life and I became a vampire.  Elena I can’t change what happened in the past.”

“I know.  Everything keeps changing.  Damon left and came back with a new family.  More of them seem to keep turning up.  We hardly spend time with each other as it is and a son added to the mix?”

“Elena, I promise to spend more time with you.  We will have all summer before you start college in the fall.”  I see storm clouds about to erupt.

“Stefan you are supposed to start college with me this time.  Are you still going to college with me like you promised?””

“I’m not abandoning our plans Elena.  I just need some time to adjust to the changes that have been happening in our lives.”  She huffs and bumps my shoulder as she leaves.  I should have handled that better.

### Denali Alaska

## [Irina’s POV]

I take down a large grizzly they are cranky this time of year.  So it is more fun to wrestle with them.  It reminds me of Emmett.  I quietly laugh to myself.  He might be around here somewhere.  I catch the scent of another vampire.  Someone is watching me.  I quickly finish off my meal and quickly bury the remains.  I am still being watched. 

I flash around an outcrop of rocks and push him into a tree.  “Who are you and why are you watching me feed?”

He is shaking with fear.  “My name is Fred.  You can exist by hunting wildlife?  I was only taught to eat humans.”

“Large game tastes better, closer to humans.  I don’t hunt humans anymore.”

“Will you teach me how to hunt your way?”

“I can, but I need to know who turned you.”

“Riley turned me when I was gathering data for my thesis along the coast of Oregon.  I tend to repel people from around me.  I don’t like being close to people.  They make fun of me.”

“Where is Riley located?”

“I last saw him in Seattle.”

“Thanks for the information.  I am going to take you to my family in Denali they will help you control the bloodlust and feed off animals instead of people.  My sister Tanya is a very good teacher.”

We approach the house.  Tanya bounces out the door.  “Irina, where were you?  We were supposed to go hunting together.”  She looks Fred up and down.  “Who is your friend and is he single?”

I laugh.  “Tanya meet Fred.  I found him in the woods after he watched me feed off a grizzly.”  If he was stunned by my hunting he is gob smacked at the first glance at my sister.  “Fred this is my sister Tanya.  She will be glad to show you how we hunt and feed.”

More of the family come out of our home.  Fred is looking like he wants to run for the hills.  “Tanya, you might want to take Fred on that hunting trip immediately.  He needs to feed.”

Tanya taking one look at his expression nods to me and they both take off to go hunting.

## [Eleazar’s POV]

“Irina who is your friend?”  Eleazar asks. 

“He is someone I met while out hunting.  He was part of Victoria’s army in Seattle.  He escaped and wants to feed on animals not people.”

He nods at me, “We will teach him how to hunt our way.  It seems that Tanya has finally found her mate.  He is very talented.”

When Fred and Tanya return from their hunt and other activities: he exchanges information with the rest of the family about Victoria and her army.  Riley changed him. He also informs them that Laurent joined up with Victoria in Seattle.  He doesn’t know what happened to him.  All he knows is Victoria wanted to kill the Cullens and their little pet in retribution for James’ death.”  The Cullens are shocked that Victoria had that much of an attachment to James.  They are all looking at Alice and Edward for more information.

Edward demands, “We need to find Bella.  She is in danger if the Volturi have become involved in Victoria’s mess in Seattle.  Alice still can’t see anything concerning Bella.”  He doesn’t voice his concerns that something already happened to Bella.  The Quileute wolves might know something.  “We need to go to Forks before we go to Seattle.”

Irina is pissed and wants to find out what happened to Laurent.  Since her mate isn’t a priority, she leaves the group and books a flight to Seattle.  She departs before the rest of the family even form a plan.

### Seattle Washington

## [Irina’s POV]

She tracks down one of the Volturi guard still in the Seattle area doing reconnaissance just in case any of Victoria’s army escaped.  “I am looking for a friend of mine.  I heard that he was in the Seattle area a week ago.  Have you seen him?”  She pulls out a picture from her winter coat.  He tells her, “The rebel cold ones died in two explosions one close to the military base and one in an old warehouse near the docks in Seattle.  I can’t tell you if your friend Laurent was one of the ones killed.  We don’t know who set off the explosions.  Whoever set off the explosives saved us from having to clean up the mess Victoria started.  You are welcome to check out the explosion sites.  If you find out anything please let me know.  He gives her his cell phone number.”

Irina goes to the explosion site where she thinks Laurent died.  There is a crater and debris all around but nothing to give a clue that any vampires were killed.

She can’t find anything to tell her if he was in Seattle or not.  Sighing she calls the airport to book a flight back home to Denali.


	32. There is a Storm Brewing

# Chapter 32: There is a Storm Brewing

## Mystic Falls VA

### Salvatore Boarding House

## [Stefan’s POV]

Elena is yelling at me via my cell phone on the bed.  I am getting dressed for graduations. Elena is being unreasonable.  I put some gel in my hair.  The Mystic Falls High School graduation is being held in the new Amphitheater.  It was an addition to the park that was created last year.  Mayor Lockwood got a large donation from someone to create it and it was finished last week.  I really hope the weather holds.  It has been sunny and clear all week.  Caroline and Bonnie are somewhere in the house getting ready to dawn their caps and gowns.  The rest of the females in the extended family are helping them.  I hear a knock on the front door.  No one seems to want to answer it.  I go downstairs to answer the door.  I see my great-niece Sarah Salvatore Nelson and Enzo St. John on the front steps.  Damon pops in behind me. 

Damon speaks up.  “Welcome to our home Sarah.  Enzo, it is good to see you again.”  He stands back to allow them to enter the house.  He shakes Enzo’s hand and indicates for them to enter the Great room.

“Enzo says that you are the Salvatores that are related to me?”  Sarah asks.

“Yes, your father Zachary was a cousin of ours.  We share the same great-great grandfather.” I am standing behind the door and roll my eyes at Damon.  He is being an ass.

He leads them into the great room and heads for the liquor cabinet.  “Anyone for alcohol?  We are celebrating Stefan’s high school graduation today.”

“I just graduated from Duke University with a Bachelor in Fine Arts.”

I speak up.  “Welcome cousin and Enzo it is good to see you again.”  Enzo narrows his eyes slightly.  He never liked me.

The rest of Damon’s extended family enters the room.  Couples are taking seats in various parts of the room.  Introductions are made all around.  Sarah notices Bella and Angela.  “When are you both due?”

Bella speaks up, “Damon’s and my child should be here in June.”  Angela smiles at her, “I am due in early July.”  Elijah hugs his wife from behind.  Rebekah laughs at his possessive display.  Charlie just grins down at Rebekah.

I am glad that Elena isn’t here for this gathering.  I know she would have started something since Kol looks like he is Bonnie’s date and Niklaus looks like he is Caroline’s date. The family gets up for the mass exodus to the amphitheater for graduation.  The front drive is filled with cars.  I send up a short prayer that nothing disastrous happens at graduation.

Enzo glances over and notices Angela and Bella are not in their caps and gowns.  “Did you two graduate already?”

Bella laughs, “Angela and I got our diploma’s earlier this week from the International Academy.  Our husbands promised to show us the sights of Europe this summer.” 

Damon waggles his brows at her and takes her into his embrace.  “I want to show her a few sites before our children arrive.”

Charlotte pops Pete.  “I won the bet, pay up!”

### Mystic Falls Amphitheater

## [Caroline’s POV]

Bonnie and I are standing outside the bathrooms in the back of the Amphitheater pulling our academic robes over our street clothes.  “Bonnie I have a confession to make, I am seriously dating Niklaus.”  I hope she won’t be too mad at me.

Bonnie glances back at me as she combs her hair.  “I am seriously dating his brother Kol.”  We both look at each other in shock and start laughing.  “She glances back at me.  One of these days we will be sisters.”

I grin back at her.  “I’m all for that.  How did you two get together?”

“I discovered Kol is immune to my headache spell; I tried other spells and realized that Kol has changed into something that other witches and our ancestors have no knowledge about.  Kol and I bonded over the family grimoires that he has in his possession.  It helped that Freya and Henrik are interested in different spells also.  We added Freya and Henrik’s spells to my grimoire.  I decided to give Kol a chance for more than friendship after I heard his story about losing his magic and how it devastated him.  I know I would be lost without my magic.  I am also intrigued by his other abilities”

“Oh, I bet you are!”  Caroline laughs.

I pop her lightly on the arm, “Get back to curb level Caroline, we are about to graduate.”  I hear the call for us to line up alphabetically after this years’ Valedictorian.

## [Elena’s POV]

I am trying so hard not to let Stefan get to me.  I am sitting here with all of my friends that I have known from childhood.  Caroline Forbes is the Valedictorian of our class.  She deserves the honors.  I just managed to finish with honors.  Jenna has been keeping an eye on me.  I broke one of her favorite vases when I threw my hairbrush at the wall earlier today. 

Angela and Bella were chatting with each other about baby names.  I glanced back at them and noticed both of them are pregnant.  How can that be?  Did Angela cheat on Elijah and did Bella cheat on Damon?  I don’t think that is the case.  Both couples are very loving with each other.  Can male vampires be fertile now?  I know Stefan fathered a child before he turned.  Why didn’t he tell me?  What else is he keeping secret?  So does that mean we are fertile? If so does that mean I need to seriously look into birth control?

### Salvatore Boarding House

## [Charlie’s POV]

When the universe starts bringing powerful magic users together in one spot and allow them to train each other in multiple magic disciplines, something really bad is coming and we will need all of our abilities.  More so we will need alliances between the different schools of magic.  Jacob Salvatore Tulle is a Heretic or as Damon calls them “Witch-pires”; a Siphoner and a Vampire combination. 

Henrik, Bonnie and Freya starts working with Jacob adding to his spell knowledge.  Charlotte and Rebekah have started to work with Jacob, Sarah and Enzo about understanding Leylock energy.  Enzo has magic, but I’m not sure what kind.  It’s not Leylock.  Charlotte is hoping to help him discover what kind it is, by showing him what we can do with our kind of magic.  I have a feeling we will know just as soon as he really has to use it to save himself or someone else.

I would join in with their lessons but I work better behind the scenes. 

### Volterra Italy

## [Aro’s POV]

In my private study, Demetri informs me about Irina asking about Laurent in Seattle, it sparks my curiosity.  Laurent was one of the members of Caius’ crack werewolf hunting team.  It seems they got sidetracked and paid the price for their disobedience.  He calls Eleazar to find out what gifts each of the members of his family and the Cullens have.  This leads him to the knowledge of the intrinsic gifts that Edward, Alice, Kate, Fred and Jasper have.  Between the Cullens and the Denali’s they have five valuable talents.  I want to incorporate them into my Guard.


	33. Truths and Revelations

# Chapter 33: Truths and Revelations

### Volterra Italy

## [Aro’s POV]

Demetri reports that Irina was asking about Laurent in Seattle, it sparks his curiosity.  He is curious about the annihilation of Victoria’s Army.  Someone cleaned up the mess before the Guard did.  He calls Eleazar to find out what gifts each member of his coven have, including the Cullens.  This leads him to the knowledge of the intrinsic gifts that Edward, Alice, Kate, Fred and Jasper have.  He starts to covet these talents.

### Denali Alaska

## [Eleazar’s POV]

Aro calls me and gives me an ultimatum: I must present my coven including the Cullens before him in Volterra for the St. Marcus Day Celebration.  I hang up the phone and leave my study.  This is not going to go over well with anyone in the family.  We have travel arrangements to make.

### Salvatore Boarding House

## [Niklaus POV]

My sources confirm that Aro the leader of the Cold One’s is looking for Bella.  I am enraged at this news.  Aro has issued a mandate for the Denali’s and the Cullen’s to meet in Volterra on the Feast of St. Marcus day.   

I inform the family about this new development.  It’s time the Volturi understand that they have no jurisdiction over any of the other supernatural species.  Bonnie agrees with me and she volunteers to go with the family to confront them.  Kol agrees with his mate.  Jasper, Charlotte and Pete want in on the action also.  The rest of the family wants to go to Italy to confront the Volturi also.  Elżbieta pulls Jasper over to one of her computer screens.  She has pulled up all the information about Aro’s coven of vampires and which talents need to be taken out immediately upon our entry into the throne room.

### Volterra Italy

## [Damon’s POV]

Early in morning on St. Marcus day he walks into the Volturi castle with Isabella.  The plan is to make it appear he is her captor.  They catch a glimpse of the Cullen and Denali families in one of the sitting rooms waiting for an audience with their leaders.  The receptionist motions for them to enter the door that leads to the Throne room.  No one in the either of the Cold One covens notices, Damon and Bella as they enter into the corridor that leads to the Throne room.

The three kings are on the dais.  Aro greet him with, “Angelo Tenebrae, you brought a present?”

Damon looks him in the eye and states; “The Cullens left something behind in Forks Washington.”  Bella is standing quietly next to her husband.  

Aro is delighted.  “So this is the young one causing so many problems.  There was quite a mess to clean up in Seattle.” 

Damon smirks at him.  “You are welcome.  It was a bitch to get those explosions timed correctly.”  Aro’s eyes widen in surprise.  His eye twitches.

“How much do I owe you for your service to the Volturi?”

“I’m willing to negotiate.” 

Jane falls to the ground screaming and Alec is frozen in place.  Aro looks very annoyed.  Chelsea is shaking, trying to control her scream of anger.  He suspects that Bella is a strong shield because neither Damon nor Bella are affected by the talents of his Guard.

Aro yells. “Stop, what you are doing!  I have not ordered any attacks on our guests!  Angelo Tenebrae has brought a new talent along with him.”  Aro doesn’t want Bella to be harmed at the moment.  He wants her shield abilities as part of his army.  The twins and Chelsea jumped the gun in trying to attack the Dark Angel and his prisoner.  Aro is not happy with the actions of these three members of his Guard.

“My Guard is a little too enthusiastic about protecting their kings.  I apologize for their behavior.  Neither of you will be harmed in our presence.”  Aro issues a warning to the rest of the Guard.

Aro signals to Felix to retrieve the Denali and Cullen covens.  Both covens enter the throne room. 

Eleazar bows to the kings.  “This is Fred he is Tanya’s mate.”  Aro motions to the Denali to move to a position on the right of the thrones.  He doesn’t have a problem with Eleazar’s coven or even their newest member; although he is slightly curious about Fred.”

Aro looks at the Cullens.  “Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Esme and Carlisle are present.  You are missing a member of your coven Carlisle.”  He is disappointed Jasper is not with the Cullens.

Alice notices Bella is with Damon; she goes bat shit crazy and starts ranting that “Bella you were supposed to marry Edward and die giving birth to his daughter Renesmee Carlie Cullen..  Bella you fucked everything up by gaining the attention of the Nomad coven in the first place.”  She keeps raving nonsense until Aro makes a signal with his hand. 

Felix walks up behind her and takes off her head, and lights her remains with a disposable lighter.  The rest of the Denali’s and Cullens look on the scene in shock, staring at Alice’s ashes on the cold marble floor.  Edward is standing frozen in shock. 

There is a commotion at the entrance to the Throne Room.  Niklaus and the rest of the family enter into the throne room.

Aro is pissed at the interruption “Who are you and why are you here?”

## [Niklaus POV]

“I am Niklaus Mikaelson, and you should already know my reputation.”  Aro swallows and would have paled if his complexion would allow it: the rest of the Denali and Cullens freeze in place.

“Your Angelo Tenebrae and Bella are members of my extended family.  We don’t take insults to family lightly.  We have come here to correct a few erroneous assumptions that your court and the rest of the Cold Ones hold to be true.  Bella is not accountable for your ignorance or the Cullen’s past actions.  We shall see who survives this encounter.”

Aro swallows.  “Are you here to bring charges against the Cullens and the Denali’s?”

“You have failed to teach the Cold Ones that there are other supernaturals in existence.  We can kill any Cold Ones fairly easily.  The talents you covet have no effect on us.  Yes, both of our types of vampire emerged approximately at the same time historically.  Your type emerged in Europe and ours in the America’s.  Our type of predator was needed at that time and continues to be needed today.  You Guard overstepped their authority when they made a deal with Victoria to kill a member of my family.  Isabella will not ever be conscripted to be a Cold One.”

Edward speaks up, “Bella is my mate.”

Damon growls softly.  Bella puts her hand on his arm to calm him. 

Carlisle notices Jasper, Pete and Charlotte; “Jasper why is your coven standing with the Mikaelsons?”

Jasper responds.  “We are part of their family.  I am here to testify against the actions of your family Carlisle.  Edward and Alice decided that Isabella would make a good incubator for Edwards’ offspring.  Another factor was Bella’s natural mental shield.  The two of them coveted her talent.   But Bella and her father were always surrounded by other beings that can kill Cold Ones.  They left Bella knowing she was enthralled by Edward and the lure of his blood.  The withdrawals from being physically close to him; could have caused her to suicide.  But due to your agent Angelo Tenebrae and the need to take care of Victoria’s Army in Seattle, she was saved from that fate.  Isabella is his mate not Edwards.  I warned you Carlisle that we should have been the ones to take out Victoria and her army.  Not one of you listened to me.  I left and returned to my family in Texas.  I don’t owe you any loyalty.”

## [Aro’s POV]

Caius’ little werewolf hunting team was the basis of this conflict.  James, Victoria and Laurent are all dead.  I note that none of the talents of the Guard have any effect on the Mikaelsons.  The Mikaelson Family has the ability and strength to wipe out the entire Volturi Guard and the rest of the ‘Cold Ones’.  I have to make an executive decision.  “Eleazar your family is absolved of any wrong doing you may return to your home in Denali.”

“Carlisle, due to your indiscretion, I must insist that Edward join the Guard.  He must learn discipline.  He will be allowed to visit your coven one week out of the year.  I am showing mercy to your coven since you were led astray by Alice.  I suggest that you and the rest of your coven make a home with the Denali’s.  Eleazar will make sure that members of your coven will not break the law again.”

I glance at Niklaus.  “Thank you for bringing this matter to the attention of the Volturi.  I hope we can coexist peacefully.”

I signal to one of my associates.  “Bring me the small box out of the Byzantine chest in my chambers.”  Jane rushes out of the room to get the item I requested.  She returns with the small box.  I hand it to Isabella.  “I am sorry for any inconvenience you suffered at the hands of ‘Cold Ones’.  I think this offering will cover your reward for taking out Victoria’s army in Seattle.”  Angelo Tenebrae takes out the golf ball sized diamond out of the box and places it around his mates neck.  He nods to me that this is acceptable payment.

## [Freya’s POV]

Aro doesn’t know it but we have used Leylock energy to neutralize the talents of his Guard to the extent their powers will not affect other supernaturals only Cold Ones.  The truth stones have also hidden Bella’s pregnancy from him and the other Cold Ones. 

He is also unaware of Niklaus’ full reputation.  I know Aro will send out inquiries after we leave.  I wonder if Charlotte can scry on his reaction to that information.  I would love to see the look on Caius’ face when Aro tells him who Niklaus really is. 

Marcus will be amused.  I wonder how soon we can reunite him with his ‘true’ mate.

### Salvatore Boarding House

## [Damon’s POV]

I pull Bella into my arms sit on the over large chair in our sitting room.  “I know you have questions for me.  Specifically how I got the name Angelo Tenebrae among the different types of vampires.  For so long I was angry it was a burning fire within me.  Yes, I had moments of pleasure but the driving force of my life was anger.  I was mad at my brother for making me change into a Vampire.  I was mad at Katherine for whatever schemes she did to get her locked up in the Tomb.  I was mad at the Augustine’s for imprisoning me and Enzo.  I was beyond angry at the experiments they did on vampires.  I was furious when I couldn’t free him from the flames and assumed he died.  I used that fury to learn how to transform into a familiar form and take flight.  Bella I was a deadly assassin.  Angelo Tenebrae was my alias.  My fury reached its peak when I heard what the Cold One asshole said to you before he left.  Your plight was too similar to my own.  Thank god I was in the right place to save you, in doing so I saved myself.”  

Bella leans into me and kisses me on the lips.  “I admit I was angry at Edward and the rest of the Cullens.  You don’t tell someone they are a member of your family then just abandon them.  You helped me put things in perspective.  I think I got the better end of the deal.  I got you on the day you rescued me.  Damon you are my treasure.  If not for the Cullen’s I may never have met you.  Soon we will be parents to our two little ones.  I swear to you I will do my best to be a good parent to them and help them to understand that even if they have magic they need to be responsible and humble with its use.  I have seen the faces of ambition and arrogance.  It does a lot of collateral damage.  Thank god you found me.”

I pull my mate into my arms and vamp to the bed.  I am going to show her how much I treasure her, starting by kissing every inch of her bare body.  Her laughter fills me with joy.


	34. A Taste of Armageddon

# Chapter 34: A Taste of Armageddon

### New Orleans

## [Marcel’s POV]

Six years of peace between the factions within New Orleans has gone to shit.  My rules are creating resentment throughout New Orleans.  The rule about not practicing witchcraft in the Quarter is sacrilege to the practitioners that have to maintain Natures balance and help heal the populous.  The night walkers all resent that I have control over which vampire can have daylight rings.  I just don’t hand them out to anyone.  Yes, I expect service and loyalty from those that I allow to wear daylight rings in my city.  They know that vampires that have opposed me have gone missing.

I interfered in the Harvest ritual of the witches and they are out for blood.  I saved Davina from being killed, but in doing so the back lash is wrecking magical havoc all over New Orleans.  Davina is powerful, but the forces of nature are unbalanced due the disruption of their ceremony.  Vincent Griffith has warned me more than once that this destruction could have been avoided if I had not interfered with the Harvest ritual and because of that Davina’s magic is becoming more unstable.  Davina has to die to complete their ritual.  The well-being of New Orleans depends on it.

There is a category 5 Hurricane brewing in the Gulf of Mexico and the eye is headed directly over New Orleans.  A tornado hit along the North edge of the city an hour ago.  There have been a series of small earthquakes each one getting stronger, more frequent and doing more damage.  Frogs falling from the sky is a sign of the apocalypse according to some of the Voodoo Priests.  I have issued a batten down the hatches and evacuation orders to the supernatural community.  If the Hurricane brewing in the Gulf hits; it will be worse than Katrina.

The werewolves are about to stage an uprising against me for banishing them to the bayous outside of New Orleans. 

According to my intelligence sources the Original sires: the unholy trinity of Tristan, Aurora and Lucien are in New Orleans to wreaking havoc.  My policies are interfering with their plans to be the rulers of all vampires: added to that they want revenge on the Originals.  The Werewolves are starting to fight back against Lucien Castle and Kingmaker Industries.  There are dead from all of the factions and the tensions are building fast. 

The humans have armed themselves and put Vervain in the Municipality’s drinking water reservoirs.  Wolfsbane has been added also.  Shops are putting up the herbs over doorways.  They are pulling out dark magic objects to counter act the all of the supernaturals.  I’m not sure where they got their arsenal.  I have my people looking for their sources.

There is a rumor that an ancient evil called the Hollow that has been awakened and the warding spells have been removed.  Armageddon is about to be unleashed in New Orleans and I don’t have a clue how to prevent any of it.

With all of this going on, I am still reluctant to ask Elijah and Niklaus to help me restore some kind of order.  Asking for help from the Originals requires a price to be paid.

### Salvatore Boarding House

## [Damon’s POV]

Everyone has gathered here after our little trip to confront the Cold One contingent in Italy.  Charlotte and Elżbieta called everyone home: seems that we have business to attend to in Louisiana.  I am on the settee massaging Bella’s feet.  Angela and Elijah are sitting across from us going over a map of Louisiana.  They are looking for a clue as to where the ‘dark shard’ is located there.  Everyone agrees that it needs to be neutralized before the Hurricane Karla hovering in the gulf comes ashore.

Charlotte walks into the room carrying a tray of freshly made cinnamon rolls and Jacob follows her carrying two thermoses: one of hot coffee and the other hot chocolate.  “Everyone with the Astral ability needs to help find the location of the Dark shard.”

Niklaus suggests, “We also need to know what is going on with the factions in New Orleans.  My sources say that there is a supernatural rebellion of all the factions going on there; which could be the forerunner of the Hollow coming back to life.  The Hollow needs to be destroyed: if has awakened.”

Elijah responds with, “Lucien Castle and his company Kingmaker Industries are doing experimentation on living werewolves.”  This is another factor we need to take into account, when we temporarily relocate to New Orleans.  Marcel Gerrard will not be happy with us being in ‘his’ jurisdiction.

Silas and Amara enter the room.  He points out, “We will help with the family with the situation in New Orleans.  I recommend we recruit more help to go up against the Hollow.  It will absorb all the Witch magic and Dark magic to fuel its need for more and more power.  If we are lucky the same schools of magic that helped us contain the Dark Shards will help us contain the Hollow.”

Amara looks around the room.  “We will also need protection magic for all of us; this conflict with the Hollow will be extremely dangerous.  Freya, we need to make amulets with protection and detection spells on them for Dark magic, from each school of magic available to us.”  She suggests softly.

Charlie requests: “While you are making twelve amulets for us, make twelve out of jade with red silk chords and add our magic to them also.  I have a plan.”

Jacob responds with “On it!” Freya, Bonnie, Henrik, Silas and Amara rush out of the room after him to create the twelve of each type of amulet we will need.

Caroline and Rebekah enter the room at the same time.  “Stefan is at the Gilbert house with Sarah trying to smooth things over with Elena.  I feel sorry for Stefan, but hiding things in his past keeps Elena from trusting him fully.  She feels she is being blindsided all the time with these ‘new’ developments.  So I can’t really blame her for being mad at him,” Caroline huffs.

“Trouble in Paradise?”  Caroline shoots me a dark look and goes over to see what Niklaus and Elżbieta are looking at on the computer screens.

### Salvatore Estate: Back Garden

## [Charlie’s POV]

I am in the back garden of the Salvatore estate.  I have a gift for the Guardians of Magic.  Twelve jade pendants on silk chords, all of them blessed with our families schools of magic.  I carefully place them apart in an outer circle.  I place the twelve amulets I want blessed in an equal distance around the circle closer to where I will be meditating.  I calmly center myself into a meditative state.

_“I am Charlie Swan. I call to the guardian spirits here.  I bring tokens for you to help defeat the darkness called the Hollow.  All I asking in return is that you bless the twelve amulets I laid out in the center circle, with your magic.  With your blessings we have a better chance of defeating this emerging evil.”_

_“We hear you Charlie Swan and accept your tokens.  Yours are now blessed also.  We will be at the reckoning of the Hollow.  It will not be allowed to exist on this plane any longer.”_

I blink.  I didn’t know if contacting the guardians of magic would work or not.  They are the overseers of magic, that some call Fae, Elven, Dwarven, Mermen, Wizards, etc. and maybe even ours.  I am glad they responded positively to my offering.  


	35. Arrangements & Contingencies

# Chapter 35: Arrangements & Contingencies

### Whitlock Ranch, Texas

## [Damon’s POV]

I am watching my wife sleep.  Her soft snores are soothing. Bella is almost to the point of giving birth any moment.  So any sleep is a good thing.  I have my hand on her side.  Every now and then one of the babies pokes out a foot or elbow.  I lean over to kiss my wife’s tummy and get bumped on the nose for my trouble.  “Soon, you will have your freedom soon.  Just let you mom sleep for a few more hours.”  I get a soft bump back for my comment.  They are going to be feisty like my Bella.

Angela will not be far behind by the looks of her baby bump.  Sage is staying with us until after the babies are born.  She has delivered several babies over the centuries.  Both Elijah and are I staying here with them.  Niklaus agreed to stay here with Caroline, since she really wants to be here for the births.  The rest of the family drew straws to see who was going to Louisiana. 

## [Charlie’s POV]

I have been dreaming about the Hollow.  A specific line of Mediterranean Witch (Travelers) magic created: the first immortals, the doppelgangers and the vampires.  Qetsiyah using this type of magic created a dimension called the ‘Other Side’.  Another line of Witch magic in the Americas created werewolves and birthed the Hollow.  The two types of magic were merged when Esther and Ansel produced Niklaus.  Over the last thousand years a balance of magic between the factions developed.  Proof that these two magical schools are closely related is that werewolves upon death are relegated to the ‘Other Side’ also.  The magic that created the Cold Ones is not part of the equation that I am contemplating.  Another entirely different line of Witches created the Cold Ones.

The Hollow absorbs Witch and Werewolf magic becoming more and more powerful.  This plane of existence cannot support the Hollow.  I am afraid the one person that has all of the three types of magic; witch/werewolf/vampire due to his bloodlines will be sacrificed to end the Hollow.  I cannot see how Niklaus will be able to avoid this fate.  Caroline is expecting.  So their children will be hybrids also. We need to figure out a way to allow Niklaus to confront the Hollow but stay alive for his family.  One thing in his favor is that he is a Leylock.  I wonder if we can use the amulets blessed by the Guardians for the fight with the Hollow will work with this battle also?  I need to make sure Niklaus has one of the amulets.  After we neutralize the dark shard fragment we can concentrate on the Hollow.  Before we leave for New Orleans I need to have a private chat with Nik.

## [Charlotte’s POV]

Our team of twelve are headed just south of Thibodaux Louisiana to deal with the ‘Dark’ shard consists of six representing the witches: Bonnie, Henrik, Freya, Silas, Amara and Jacob.  The six representing the Leylocks are: Charlie, Rebekah, Kol, Jasper, Peter and I.  We will be close to New Orleans but far enough away to avoid direct contact with the nine covens of New Orleans.  Their covens will be busy trying to protect New Orleans from several concurrent events: the rise of ‘the Hollow’, hurricane Karla in the Gulf of Mexico and the botched Harvest ceremony.  If we do encounter any of them we are well represented with witches in our family. 

The problem with the shard is that it has blocked Leyline energy at that hub too.  There is a lot of Leyline energy there that needs to be utilized.  Hopefully we can channel that Leyline energy once the shard is shielded using various schools of magic to contain it.  That is the current debate going on within the family.

## [Jasper’s POV]

Maria has been way to quiet.  She is plotting something.  Her army keeps increasing. I am not being paranoid, I just know the bitch.  She is still hiding from Aro, so I don’t think she would do anything to bring attention to her activities.  She would need someone powerful and an expert strategist.  Stefan and Vladimir are always looking to cause Aro to fail as a leader.  Caius wouldn’t be that stupid to go up against Aro, not as long as Marcus is there.  We are well protected from the Volturi.  I just don’t want to have to fight a battle with Maria with all the other conflicts going on.

I don’t think anyone would want to mess with our family at this stage. Although I am cautious, with two expecting mothers about to give birth we don’t need Maria’s type of complication.  Cold Ones are an arrogant lot.  I don’t think she would align with witches or regular vampires.  Either faction has a deep hatred for Cold Ones.

I pull Charlotte aside.  “Maria is probably up to something.  I think we need to call a family meeting about moving everyone not going to Louisiana to the shelter of the caverns or to another safer location.”

“Go ahead and call a family meeting. 

### Caverns near the Ranch TX

## [Charlie’s POV]

The entire family is gathered for this meeting.  “We need to discuss ‘the Hollow’ and the links to magic that culminate in Niklaus.  The Werewolves were created through the same magic that created ‘the Hollow’, witch magic.  Niklaus has all three magical heritages flowing in his ‘blood’: Witch, Werewolf and Vampire.  He will be the prime target of ‘the Hollow’.  This will also give him the ability to destroy ‘the Hollow’ once and for all.  Something ‘the Hollow’ isn’t counting on is Nik is a Leylock, a kind of magic that is immune to ‘her’ magic.  Confronting ‘the Hollow’ will take all of us and our talents to neutral this evil once and for all.  I have a hunch that we will not be the only schools of magic working for this elimination.  I would like everyone with the ‘Astral’ talent to see what steps we need to do to insure Niklaus safety and the steps needed to banish ‘the Hollow’ permanently.  I am also concerned that Caroline being pregnant at this time and her twins can be a possible target of ‘the Hollow’ also.” 

## [Caroline’s POV]

Jasper asks, “Who is going to relocate while the rest of the family splits up to deal with the Dark shard?  Maria is building up a Cold One army; she has sent spies to our location.  None of them have been able to report back to her so far.  I don’t feel that it is safe here for our expectant mothers with part of the family being away in Louisiana.  Please raise your hands if you don’t plan to join us on our trip to diffuse the Dark shard?”

Niklaus, Elijah, Angela, Bella, Sage, Elżbieta, Finn, Sarah, Enzo, Damon and I raise our hands.  “Can we just move to one of the families holdings in another state temporarily and then we can meet up again after the Dark shard is diffused?”

Nik speaks up, “We have a Chalet in Switzerland; it is large enough to accommodate everyone.  We can just port there and meet up with everyone in Mystic Falls after the Dark shard is neutralized.  It will be close to New Orleans but not directly in the line of fire as far as ‘the Hollow’ is concerned.”

“I will call Stefan and let him know family will be back in Mystic Falls and get him to prepare the rooms for us, after the meeting.”  Damon responds.

“Please form a circle and hold hands: we need to channel our energy to determine what is going on with the Dark shard and what we need to do to help diffuse the storm off the coast of Louisiana.”  Charlotte requests.

_The Dark shard is the main source of dark energy that is generating hurricane Karla.  It is another source of dissonance for the failed ‘Harvest’ ritual of the New Orleans covens.  The Hollow is pulling energy from the Dark shard to enslave the children of the witches for her own twisted purpose.  The Strix dark coven is also pulling energy from the shard for their magic as well._

I blink after that information is loaded into my brain.  “I can see why it is imperative for us to limit the Dark shards power now.”

Charlie passes out amulets for everyone that will be working Leylock energy to diffuse the Dark shard. “These are needed for our current task.  Niklaus when we return to the Salvatore Boarding House.  I am going to give you my amulet until we can defeat the Hollow.  I feel that you will need its protection.”  Nik nods back.

I see a glimmer of tears in Nik’s eyes.  I walk over and pull him into a hug.  He hugs me back.  We don’t say a word.  I think he is finally feeling like he is a part of a family: a very large eccentric one.

Jasper calls an end to the meeting and everyone ports back to the Hacienda to gather a few things before porting to Switzerland and Louisiana.


	36. Babies & Other Business

# Chapter 36: Babies & Other Business

### Lake Lugano Switzerland: Mikaelson Casa Signorile

## [Damon’s POV]

Elijah’s place is huge, even for my standards.  The Greco-Roman style mansion is cut out of the mountain and uses the native rock for the exterior walls.  It has a magnificent view of the lake below.  We are spending a lot of time in or near the indoor pool.  The water relieves some of the weight pressure Bella and Angela feel from the babies.  Bella is due at any moment.  I keep a close eye on her, but far enough away that she doesn’t pop me for hovering.  I laugh. Nik and Elijah are keeping an eye on their mates Caroline and Angela also. 

Finn, Sarah, Sage, Elżbieta, Caroline and Enzo are playing water volleyball at the far end of the pool.  They are taking into account that Sarah isn’t up to their speeds.

“Nik when the girls are napping after lunch, we need to discuss a few things.”  Finn looks up at me to remind me that Enzo and Elijah want to be in our discussion also.  I nod back to him.  I pull out my phone and dial Stefan’s number; “Hello, Stefan.”

“Damon, it’s late.  What do you want?”

“Heads up the family will be back in Mystic Falls late tomorrow afternoon, air out rooms for us.  Tell Elena hello.”  I hear Stefan groan in aggravation as I hang up.  I love tormenting my brother.  Making him do a few chores is a little payback for the shit he put me through over the years.  The family still makes him nervous and Elena will have the opportunity to torment him for me, win-win.

### Lafourche Parish: Southeast of Thibodaux LA

## [Pete’s POV]

It is close to sundown.  We are definitely going to have bad weather, there is a green tint to the entire area that we are in and it’s not just the green overgrowth that we are wading through.  Tornados are a definite possibility.  We need to get our asses out of here as soon as possible.  Charlotte is walking in front of me.  She is leading the way to where the Dark shard is located.  I feel the small hairs on the back of my neck rise the closer we get to the damned thing. 

“Charlotte, we are close enough.”  She nods.  I motion for everyone to stop at this point.  We are still on dry land.  Freya, Jacob, Bonnie, Henrik, Amara and Silas quickly set up a casting circle.  Jasper, Charlotte, Kol, Rebekah, Charlie and I are standing guard outside the circle an added protection for the Witch’s magic.  The amulet around my neck is warming up.  The wind starts to howl through the trees. Leaves and small branches are falling.  Lightning strikes a tree nearby.  It startles everyone.  “Let’s get this done and we’re out of here.”  Everyone nods back at me.

I feel the Leylock energy flow from me, and feel our combined magic joins with the other types of channeled magic as it surrounds the Dark shard.  Its power diminishes to a faint level of detection.  Charlotte asks us to channel our Leylock energy to help lessen the wind forces of Hurricane Karla.  I feel the energy calming the force of the storm.  It’s time for us to get out of here.  “We need to port to the Boarding House now!”  I wait a minute to make sure everyone ported.  I feel the winds pick up and see a tree being uprooted about a hundred yards from me.  I port.

### Salvatore Boarding House

## [Charlotte’s POV]

Pete ports in behind me.  I turn around and pop him hard on the arm.  “You could have been hurt waiting that long.”  He infuriates me taking chances.

He pulls me into a hug, before I can pop him again.  “Love you can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“You are sleeping on the couch tonight.  You are not invincible.”

He kisses me on the head and goes to get some sheets and blankets out of the closet.  He knows to take me seriously.

### Lake Lugano Switzerland: Casa Signorile Del Mikaelson

## [Sage’s POV]

We are using the enormous hot tub as a birthing pool for Bella and the babies.  Twin one’s head is crowning.  I gently hand the baby over to Angela.  I prepare for the next one.  She exits crying loudly.  “Congratulations Bella, two healthy girls.”  I finish the process and help Bella out of the pool.  I pull out a warm soft white robe for her to wear and gently support her as we take all three to her and Damon’s suite.  Once the babies are taken care of she will want to nurse.  Bella looks at me, “Our first girl is Marie Lillian, and the second one Charlene Renée.”

I laugh.  “Charlotte will be pleased.”  Bella nods back.  “Wonder who won that bet?”

“That’s easy Charlotte did,” she responds.

## [Elijah’s POV]

As we arrive at the landing strip at the airport; Bernadette one of my Paris aides is standing by the ramp to one of the family’s private jets holding a brief case.  She spots me and walks forward.  She is distracted when Damon helps Bella out of the limo.  She recovers quickly and hands me a briefcase.  I didn’t request anything from her and my business associates always contact me via email.  My eyes narrow with suspicion, “What are you doing here?” 

She smiles, “Aya sent some files for you.  There are problems in New Orleans that require your family’s immediate attention.”

My first instinct is to take out the threat.  Aya Al-Rashid is stepping out of line and her messenger might feel my wrath shortly.  She is looking past me to watch my family as they exit the limo walking towards us to board the plane.  Sage is carrying little Marie in her car seat.  Caroline is holding Charlene while Enzo is carrying her car seat.  Angela is distracted talking with Sarah.

Bernadette is paying too much attention to our newest additions.  Damon has his arms wrapped around Bella.  “Damon, I didn’t know you are slumming these days with a little human.”  She comments.  I watch as Damon glances up to see her and his face transforms into vampire mode.  Damon is going for the kill.  Before he can react Nik has Bernadette by the throat against the planes entry ramp.  He compels her: “You delivered a briefcase to Elijah, you only saw him with me.  That is all you remember.” 

“I only saw you with Elijah.”  She blinks.  Finn walks over and looks in her eyes.  “Return to Paris; you completed your task.”  I hear the Leylock command in his voice also.  I quickly glance around to see if anyone notices our exchange with her.  All of the members of the ground crew are busy checking over the jet in preparation for takeoff.  The plane’s crew is inside prepping for takeoff.

Damon nods to me leading Bella up the ramp and into the plane.  He allows Bella to enter ahead of him.  He looks me in the eye and states: “I am worried that more vampires from our past will notice our family has expanded and want to manipulate that to their advantage.”  

“I agree with what you are saying.  We need to develop strategies to deal with other supernaturals from our past.”  He nods to me and enters the plane. I wonder what Aya hopes to gain from this little encounter she planned.  I don’t think she will like my reaction.

All of us except Niklaus and I will exit the plane; when it lands to refuel in Madrid.  The rest of the family will port from a private lounge in the airport to the Salvatore Boarding house.  This way when the plane lands in Raleigh it will confirm what Bernadette reported to Aya.

## [Sage’s POV]

We have to keep up ‘human’ appearances, hence the jet.  The charade of appearing human is entrenched within the family.  We have new small additions and soon to be another in our family.  Angela is due any day now.  Our children will need a high level of protection until they reach the point that they can protect themselves.  Our children will always have our protection; it will just be easier when they can protect themselves.

Thank the goddess that Angela, Bella and their children are Leylocks.  We are able to fly from Italy to Madrid with day old infants.  I am going to have an old friend visit Bernadette: she will not ever be a problem for my sister Bella or the babies.  I’m sure we will have a family meeting when we convene in Mystic Falls.

### New Orleans French Quarter

## [Aya Al-Rashid’s POV]

I drive to the old wooden church where the Strix witch coven has set up their magical pool.  I need them to scry on Elijah and the rest of the Mikaelson family.  Something is not adding up.  Bernadette called; she handed the briefcase to Elijah and the only person to board the plane with him was Niklaus.  I enter the channeling room. 

Damn it to hell: all I see are thirteen dead witches floating in the pool. 

## [Marcel’s POV]

Davina convinces me that she wants to join the witch covens to complete the Harvest ceremony.  She will sacrifice herself to save all of us.  I escort her to the ceremony site.  I will keep watch.  I really hope Davina survives.

I take in a deep breath.  Thank god, all four girls rise from the ceremony.  In the downpour, I make my way back to St. Anne’s church.  I need to talk to someone.  The weatherman announces that Karla has been downgraded to a category two hurricane and the eye of the storm is veering off towards Mississippi and will come ashore there.  I sigh in relief.  We still need to prepare for tornados and flooding from the storm. 

 

_A/N: Added scene with Damon's reaction to his babies in What Damon Would Do-Alternative Views - Mel_


	37. Plots, Plans and Siblings

# Chapter 37: Plots, Plans and Siblings

### Mystic Falls: Salvatore Boarding House

## [Damon’s POV]

I hear my brother enter the great hall behind me.  I have been pacing in front of the fireplace with a glass of top shelf bourbon for the last forty five minutes.  I am furious that Bernadette reminded me of my reckless past.  I am no saint.  But I’ll be damned if my past actions come back to hurt Bella or my children.  The only reason why I didn’t kill the bitch is Niklaus got there first.  Due to consequences that I am not privy to: Nik compelled her to report to her superior.  Seems she is trying to serve two masters.  Elijah didn’t look pleased.  I am counting on him to take care of the bitch. 

I am restless.  How many more indiscretions, past actions and vengeful acquaintances are going to come out of the woodwork when the Vampire community at large finds out we can procreate?  Our children deserve to have a childhood unfettered by threats from our past. 

I feel Bella before my senses catch up.  She places her hand on the arm holding the glass of bourbon.  “You only pull out that brand when you are worried.”  I put the glass down and lead her to the divan near the fireplace.  “I am concerned about the past coming back to haunt us.”

## [Bella’s POV]

My other half is upset and I’m not sure how to comfort him.  Stefan isn’t helping only sitting in one of the chairs next to the fireplace observing his brother.  He could at least ask him what has agitated him this time.  He looks at me for guidance.  What the fuck?  They really need to work out some of their issues.  I won’t have my babies caught up in the chaos that Stefan seems to invoke in his brother.  My babies will have better examples growing up.

Stefan finally asks, “What happened to get you so worked up?”

I respond before Damon snarks back at him, “A woman named Bernadette, an employee of Elijah’s showed up.  Evidently she was also acquainted with Damon in the past.  She made a vicious comment about me and Damon went full ‘vamp mode’ on her.  Niklaus intervened and compelled her to report back to her ‘other’ employer that only he and Elijah boarded the plane back to the states.” 

Damon smirks at me, “full vamp mode”?  I’ll show you ‘full vamp mode’ later."  

## [Damon’s POV]

I waggle my eyebrows at her.  She raises one eyebrow, her way of saying ‘bring it on’.

Stefan looks at me for a further explanation.  “I took offense at her assumption that Bella was a ‘fuck and feed’.  Elijah wasn’t happy with her showing up unexpectedly.  Angela is pregnant.  I am unhappy that she saw the babies being carried by other members of our family.  The news that we can procreate can bring unwanted attention to the family from other supernaturals.  Niklaus and Finn made sure that she can’t say anything about our expanding family.”

Stefan nods.  He is finally getting the picture.  We are part of a large quirky supernatural family that has its own kind of problems.

“Speaking of supernaturals, how is Elena doing?”

“Both Elena and Bonnie applied to Whitmore for the fall term.  She wants me to join them on campus.”

“Do you think that is wise?  The Augustine’s are there.”

“I am working up the courage to tell her I’m not going to be joining them at Whitmore. I will also make a few suggestions for alternative colleges for us to attend.”

Bella looks at me inquisitively.  “They are the humans that are aware of the supernatural.  I was their prisoner and experimental subject along with Alonzo St. John for a number of years.”  Bella’s eyes widen in comprehension.  “They don’t know about Leylocks.  We can protect family.”

## [Charlie’s POV]

We are waiting for Elijah and Niklaus to finish up some business with the hybrids and Werewolves in Raleigh, before we call a full family meeting.  I am not risking any of our family.  The incident with Bernadette has everyone on edge.  The babies must be protected at all costs and Angela is due to give birth at any time.  Sage informed me that Bernadette will no longer be a problem.  I know the Mikaelson’s are ruthless.  But I can’t blame her for eliminating a problem that would have come back to haunt us at some point.  I shake my head, what would Billy think about all this.  I think he would be amused that I am up to my ass in the supernatural, just as much if more so than he is.

## [Charlotte’s POV]

Stefan Salvatore is being about as useful as tits on a bull.  I am going to teach him how to care for his nieces, if he doesn’t know already.  Bella has been expressing milk to allow for the rest of us to be able to feed the girls if she is otherwise occupied.  She knows that we want to be hands on with the newest and little additions to the family. 

“Stefan this is your niece Marie Lillian.”  As soon as his arms wrap to take her: I put down the bottle on the coffee table in front of him.  “She needs to be fed.”  I hand him a cloth diaper for a burp shield.  He has done this before.  He nods at me as he looks over Marie.  He smiles up at me, “Thanks Charlotte.”

“Don’t thank me yet.  You get to change her next diaper.”

He just nods back at me.  He is busy getting her to take the bottle.  I put down her diaper bag next to him. 

### Raleigh NC: Mikaelson Mansion

## [Elijah’s POV]

I have called a meeting for this afternoon for some of my top aids and a few associates before we leave for Mystic Falls.  I want everyone to think we are establishing a base of operations here.  I want to make it clear that a repeat of the episode Bernadette staged doesn’t happen anytime soon. 

Tristian de Martel is still the leader of the Strix and he will be here for the meeting.  I think I have a few surprises in store for them.  He has Aya working on something.  She will not be present for this meeting.  Rebekah has filled me in on what needs to be said at this meeting and what some of the reactions will be.  She warned me that Tristan cannot be trusted.  They have come up with a bogus curse on our family.  They are plotting make it come true.  Thank god for Leylock abilities, this is not going to happen like they think it will. 

I will sit in the morning meeting with Niklaus: he will be handling the problems associated with the werewolves.  The hybrid packs are loyal to Niklaus and he has kept the Alpha’s of the two packs informed on what is happening as soon as he knows. 

Jackson Kendall arrived a few hours ago.  He is the Alpha of the Crescent pack.  He brought his mate Hayley and their baby daughter Hope with them.  They have news about Kingmaker Industries: it is a large threat to their families and to the other werewolf packs.  Several of the pack members have family in Louisiana and pack members are disappearing due to the wolf-hunters associated with Kingmaker.  They are taking them for experimentation.  No one knows if any of the werewolves taken survived. 

Nik warns the Alphas to bring their families out of the state of Louisiana for their protection.  He suggests the state of Texas.  It will be far enough away from ‘The Hollow’.  The Alphas agree to move their families temporarily.  Niklaus gives them contacts that will help them find jobs and housing for the relocated families.  They give him all the information they have about ‘The Hollow’.  It was witch magic that birthed ‘the Hollow’ and she is the origin of the werewolf curse.  Their legends say that the wild wolf packs helped to trap her and she cursed her people to be wolves on the Full Moon.  The alphas thank Niklaus for his efforts to keep their families safe from Kingmaker and ‘the Hollow’.

I leave the room to enter my study.  As much as Niklaus would like to relocate to New Orleans: all of the Astral talents in the family warn us about the danger from ‘the Hollow’ if we attempt to relocate there.  She is willing to kill all of us through her magic to return in a corporal body.  If an Original dies so does his Sireline.  We learned that when Mikael was killed as a vampire the first time. 

I’m not sure what Tristan as leader of the Strix hopes to gain from this meeting.  I think it’s time we dealt with Tristian, Aurora and Lucien.  I pull out my phone.  “Charlotte, what have you seen about our three oldest sirelings?”

“It is a good thing that Niklaus is helping to relocate the Packs from Louisiana.  Kingmaker is about to encounter the after effects of their experimentation.  The Hybrids they create will kill everyone associated with Kingmaker.  Lucien Castle will be the top of their list.”

“Are you saying that the Hybrid will kill Tristian, Aurora and Lucien?”

“Yes, if they get the chance.  You already know the hybrid: Marcel Gerrard.” Charlotte states.

“Is there time to warn Marcel?”

“No.  Events concerning him can’t be altered at this point.”

“What do I need to know?” Nik asks as he entered my study.

“Marcel is the next Vampire/Werewolf hybrid.  He chooses to protect those he loves.  He will kill Tristian and Aya.  He is a member and already fought with the other challengers from the Strix.  After he kills them, he will become their leader.” Charlotte states.

I point out: “If he is willing to swallow the serum that will transform him into ‘the Beast’ to protect the vampires of New Orleans and everyone else he cares for.  Then he will have to kill Lucien and Aurora also.” 

Charlotte cautions.  “He will take those two out also.  Be warned once changed his venom can kill an Original.  We don’t have an antidote yet.  I’m not sure our Leylock abilities protect us from this.”

“Thank you for the information we will see you at the family meeting, this afternoon.”

## [Rebekah’s POV]

I am using my ‘Astral’ abilities to eavesdrop on Niklaus and Elijah talking about Marcel becoming ‘the Beast’.  I pick up my phone and call Elijah.  “Please put your phone on conference.  Both of you need to know this.  Nik asks, “What is going on?” 

Nik when you meet with Marcel in New Orleans give him a truth stone and explain what it can do.  “Marcel will want to know why you abandoned him when we fled New Orleans.  He thinks we abandoned him, making him clean up the mess after Mikael left.  Nik you need to call him and meet with him.  You need to explain that we left him behind to protect him from Mikael.  He would have killed Marcel to spite us and because you loved him.  Be open, honest and sincere when you speak to him Nik.  It is the only way to mend your relationship.” 

“Elijah you need to let Niklaus handle this alone.  You can observe but not interfere with the meeting.  Just pick one of us with the ‘Astral’ talent and you will be able to hear the conversation and we can port there if Nik needs us.”

“Nik tell Marcel I still love him, but as a brother.  He can contact me to confirm what you have told him.  I found my mate and he has already found his.”

“If you guys are finished with all the wolf stuff, we have a family meeting to attend at the Salvatore Boarding house.  See you soon.”

 


	38. Other Business & Texas Mayhem

# Chapter 38: Other Business & Texas Mayhem

### Raleigh NC: Mikaelson Mansion

## [Elijah’s POV]

An hour after Niklaus meeting with the wolves concluded; Tristan and several members of the Strix enter our meeting room.  “It smells a little eau de Werewolf in here.  Niklaus just lifts an eyebrow at the comment and Tristian catches the look.  “No offense intended Niklaus.”

“None taken,” he smirks back at him.

“You said you had information about a ‘Curse’ placed on our family?”

“We need to warn you of ‘the Beast’ that will be an Upgraded Original Vampire.  It will be able to kill Originals.  We brought Alexis, the witch along with us, she is prophesying: ‘The rise of the Beast’.”  Lucien offers helpfully.

Niklaus smirks at him.  “There is no need for your witch.  We already know the outcome of it and who will be ‘The Beast’.”  The trio’s eyes widen.

“Our family has access to witches and seers that have filled us in on what has been going on.  We have other business to attend to: Lucien you and Kingmaker Industries will stop hunting the werewolves.  You will dismantle all secret labs and release those you experimented on.  Make the call now.”  Niklaus compels him. 

“Elijah you are going to allow this?”  Tristian protests the order given. 

I raise my right eyebrow.  “Why are you objecting?  The Beast will kill you and Aurora very easily.  You brought this on yourselves making up a false prophecy and working diligently to make it come true.  You were shortsighted to believe that you could pull off an exploitation of this magnitude without ramifications.”

“How are ‘the Sisters’ fairing these days?”

Aurora swallows, ‘How did you know about them?”

The double doors of the study fly open and Freya walks through the door.  “I am amazed at your ignorance of our family and its history.  I am Freya the firstborn of the Mikaelson family.”  She looks at Alexis that has backed into the corner.  “Leave now and never bother us again or I will place a curse on your head for trying to harm my family.”  The witch leaves the room quickly.  “That goes for the lot of you also.  Lucien you will abide by my brothers command to dismantle Kingmaker Industries.  I will see everything you do.  Tristian, there is a box on the bottom of the ocean with your name on it, if you continue with your current plans.  She warns.

I decide to add another nail to the trio’s coffin.  “Due to the tenents of the Strix Charter: I relieve you of command Tristian.  I name Ramont Nafarro the new leader of the Strix.”  I pull out the charter from my top desk drawer.  A stocky man with raven black hair and green eyes enters the room through the double doors.  He is followed by the other members of the Strix.  I glance up at the other members of the Strix and ask, “Any challengers?” 

“We accept Ramont as our new leader.”

## [Tristian’s POV]

I am biting the side of my mouth not to protest.  I didn’t anticipate Elijah’s reaction to our plans.  I nod in resignation.  “I concede leadership to Ramont.”  This will put a serious kink in any of our plans to end the Originals.  I need to call Aya and warn her of the newest changes.  She will lose the battle if she challenges Ramont: he is a skilled and crafty fighter.  Elijah will just appoint another leader if Ramont falls. 

I glance over at my sister, surprised that Aurora hasn’t said anything.  She is looking at Freya.  Freya is grinning at her.  This can’t be good.  Before I can say anything Aurora is encased in a block of crystal.  Frozen in the casting position she was attempting.  “Why did you do that?”

Freya looks at me and states: “Aurora decided to challenge me with a dark magic item.  She lost, when I turned its magic back on her.”

“Do you have a way of releasing her?” 

Freya looks at me with her head tilted.  “It will take some time to research what spell she tried.  It could take a century or two to find the right one, plus the magic item is encased with her and I have other priorities at this time.  If you catch up to Alexis she might try researching for a spell to undo it.” 

I try to lift the crystalized block encasing Aurora.  Freya levitates it for me to take to the white van we rented from the airport.  She kindly puts it into the back for me.  I just want to leave town and regroup.  Aurora and I were not prepared for Elijah’s or Freya’s counter measures.  Lucien can fend for himself we are leaving.

## [Freya’s POV]

Lucien glares at me.  “I will talk with you later Niklaus.”  He speeds out of the building. 

“Nik we are going to have to watch that one.  I will send warning to the Alphas for you so they can be on guard for his shenanigans.” 

Nik looks up and nods.  “I’ll ask Charlotte to keep an eye on him also.” He responds. 

My cellphone rings with Charlotte’s tone.  “It’s safe for you guys to port to the ranch.  I have called for a family meeting here.”

“We will be there once I am sure we are in the clear.  I want to put up a few wards just in case someone else starts snooping around.” 

Charlotte laughs.  “Someone always seems to want to poke their noses in our business.  See y’all soon.”

### Private Cabin: Whitlock Ranch TX

## [Damon’s POV]

It has been a week and a half since our babies’ birth.  Bella has healed rapidly, according to Sage.  Bella suggested we get away for a night for just us.  I know I miss the fun times with my wife.  I love the girls.  I just need some time with Bella.  I’m adapting to being a ‘new’ dad.  I had some experience previously with helping my mother bottle feed Stefan when he was a baby.  Marie is a nose grabber. Charlene giggles and blows bubbles in between gulps of milk. 

We have an unwritten rule whoever is holding a baby is on diaper duty.  There are changing stations at various points in the house.  They will come in handy.  Seems we are not the only couple expanding our family.  Angela is about to deliver any time now.  Charlie and Rebekah announced they are expecting last week.  Yesterday Finn and Sage made their announcement also.  We will be knee deep in toddlers soon.

I find Bella to be very sexy when she nurses our daughters.  She just looks up and her smile promises sexy times for later every time she watches me readjust.  We are very lucky all of the family members adore the girls.  I don’t think they have been put down long enough to complete a night’s sleep without someone picking them up.  They have been very good natured about all the attention they receive.

Bella bats me on the back of the head with a pillow.  “Were did you go?”

“I was thinking we will be knee deep in babies soon.” 

She laughs and kisses me.  “I know it’s a major adjustment, for all of us that didn’t expect to ever be parents.  For one, I keep falling in love with vampires.”

I pout at her.  “I love you Damon.  You are the best lover, husband and father that I know.  You love with your whole heart.”

I pounce.  She laughs as I tickle her.  “I’ll show you some vampire loving.”  We spend quality time between the sheets reconnecting.

### New Orleans: Old Bridge

## [Niklaus POV]

Marcel is waiting for me at the end of the bridge overlooking a clear stream and a walking path.  The area is deserted.  “Marcel, I have something for you along with other news you might find interesting.”

He is watching me stoically.  “What do you have that I would be interested in?”

I hand him the small quart truth stone.  “What is this?”

“Marcel the family plans on moving back to New Orleans and taking up residence in the old mansion.”

The stone heats up and he almost drops it. “What the hell Niklaus?”

“That is a ‘truth’ stone.  It allows the bearer to know if someone is lying to them.  It mildly heats up at fibs, but almost to sunburn level if someone is maliciously lying to you.”

“Why are you giving me this?”

“I want you to know I’m telling you the truth.  We need to discuss a few things that have caused misunderstandings in the past.”

“I’m listening.”

“When you were young Elijah backed off from teaching you because your closeness to him hurt me.  He still cares for you.  When we fled from Mikael when he came for us here in New Orleans, we sheltered you from his wrath.  He would have killed you and anyone that he thought we loved.  We only meant to protect you.” 

“I’m sorry this caused a rift in the relationship between us.  Bekah wants you to know she still loves you from a sister’s perspective.  She has found her mate.  She says that you have found yours recently also.  She would like for you to give her a call when you have a chance.”

“There have been a few developments you will be interested in.  Aurora is encased in crystal due to a spell that backfired on her.  Ramont Nafarro is the new leader The Strix.  Lucien has been warned that he must dismantle Kingmaker Industries.  Marcel I’m sorry you had to go through the transition to become an Upgraded Original Vampire or ‘The Beast’ from Lucien’s concoction of werewolf venom.  I wish you well and if I or our family can assist you in the future please let us know.”

I turn to leave. I gave him a lot of information to contemplate. “Niklaus wait.”  I turn back around.

“I am willing to work things out with you and the family, but the threat of ‘the Hollow’ isn’t making things easier.  I changed into ‘the Beast’ because of the treats headed this way.  I will need all the help I can get to confront and deal with ‘the Hollow’.

“I will stay in touch with you and give my assistance when needed.  Marcel, I have always been proud of you and your accomplishments.  The family is dealing with a problem in Texas.  We should be available to help within the following week.  We have been warned to stay away from New Orleans.  ‘The Hollow’ plans kill our family using our powers to gain a body and pervert our powers to further her own warped plans.  Be very careful Marcel do not go up against ‘the Hollow’ without powerful backup from several factions.” 

My phone chirps with Charlotte’s tone.  “Please put Marcel on the phone.”  I grin.  “Marcel meet our resident psychic.”  I hand him the phone.

“Marcel, my name is Charlotte.  I have visions and you need to contact Vincent Griffith if you haven’t already.  He has valuable information about ‘the Hollow’ and he really needs your help.  Children with witch powers are being kidnapped and used as batteries to fuel the dark magic of ‘the Hollow”.  You can call me at this number for further information.”  Charlotte disconnects the call. 

He looks at me with a ‘what the fuck’ expression.  I laugh, “Charlotte is a force of nature.  Her predictions are uncanny accurate.  Let me see your cell phone.”  I enter four numbers for him.  Charlotte’s being the first one on the list.  “Marcel, I need to leave before my presence draws unwanted attention.  You have my contact number if you need me.”

Marcel nods at me.  He needs to process.  I give him a brief wave and head into a secluded stand of trees to port back to the ranch.

### Whitlock Ranch, Texas

## [Jasper’s POV]

I am venting to Damon.  “Maria is still forming an army of Cold Ones in an area northwest of Laredo.  She is using the terrain to hide it.  She periodically sends scouts this way to check up on us.  So far none of her scouts live long enough to relay any information back to her.  The family has ported in from various locations to have one of our strategy meetings.  We need to take out this threat.  The Volturi aren’t moving quick enough to quell this problem.  They are probably hoping that we will annihilate each other, before they have to commit to doing something about it.”

Damon points out.  “Aro doesn’t want to risk any of his pets.  Let’s go over strategy with everyone and see what we can do to neutralize the problem, before it becomes a bigger issue.”


End file.
